Guarding the pool
by Sendmeonmyway
Summary: Bella gets sent to New Hampshire for the summer to prove she is ready to go to college there. She is to work at the local pool as a lifeguard with her moms college roommate and her kids, who ensure Bella's summer is anything but ordinary. All Human. E X B
1. Welcome to the Granite State

**A/N: **Hey all this is my very first FF so your feedback opinions and overall input mean a lot to me. If you find any errors please point them out, as I am editing this all by myself with my limited Microsoft Word spell/grammar check. This was idea I got while I was lifeguarding that simply wouldn't get out of my head! It was begging to be written but if you think it is awful let me know and I'll rework it or remove it completely. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

XOXO- sendmeonmyway

* * *

**Summary: **Bella gets accepted into Dartmouth, but her mom is scared she won't be able to adapt to life in New Hampshire. In order to prove she is ready she is to spend the summer living in a small town just south of the college where she will live with her Aunt Esme and work for her mom's college room mate with her and her kids at the local pool. E x B. All are Human.

**Guarding the Pool**

**Chapter One: **Welcome to the Granite State!

After weeks of dreading this moment it had finally arrived. The plane was scheduled to take off in 30 minutes after I had arrived giving me just enough time to say good-bye to Renee, my mom and Charlie, my dad.

Renee was of course in tears, "Are you sure you want to do this? You can always go to college here or work." She is so overly emotional sometimes I swear.

"Mom, I need to do this. I am going to get the best education I can possibly get there," I replied mildly irritated, we'd been having this conversation a lot lately.

"I know but it's just so far away. You've never been to New Hampshire before. What if you don't like it? What if your room mate is crazy? What if you can't make any friends? What if-"

"MOM! I am a big girl now and I can take care of myself. Plus I'll have Aunt Esme close by if I need anything at all." What I wanted to say was, "Thanks for the vote of confidence mom, I'm so glad you think I'm mature enough to live on my own and likeable enough to make friends." But I luckily I caught myself. Making a smartass remark is not going to help with my point.

She seemed to accept my words, but added her, "If you need to come home we will get you on the first plane out of there no questions asked."

I mumbled my thanks gave them both big hugs and boarded the plane, but not before tripping ove my own two feet.

Sure I was scared to death to leave my home and everything I'd ever known for the cold, dreary, wooded state of New Hampshire, where snow in the winter wasn't just a possibility, but unavoidable. The only other place I had ever lived was Forks, but we left before I was old enough to remember it. Phoenix was all I had ever known.

When I first got my acceptance letter Renee was less than thrilled. We argued for about two hours over it. When Charlie got home he stepped in to reason with his emotionally unstable wife. After another hour of deliberation and arguing between the two of them, they came up with an agreement to appease both Renee and me. The deal was that I had to live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle for the summer while working for my mom's college roommate Liz at the local pool.

At first I was unsure, but I had worked my ass off to get into Dartmouth. During my junior and senior year I was a social outcast because I was always working, doing homework, or volunteering for any of the various community groups I was part of. In some ways it was nice that I never got really close to anyone, I was always that girl who everyone thought was to smart and stuck up to talk to them, it made going to college 2232 miles away much easier.

But maybe my mom's fears of not making friends were valid. I was very bookish and physical completely ordinary. I have Brown eyes, Brown hair, with just enough curves to show I was indeed a woman. Not that I minded. I enjoyed the fact that I was invisible to most boys. Not that I didn't have my fair share of silly school girl crushes, but I was too busy to spend time with them or go out with them not to mention to scared to get up the nerve to talk to them. I was 17 and I was a virgin. I had never had a boyfriend either. I had had a first kiss back in middle school, but it was just a summer fling at one of the camps Renee and Charlie used to ship me off to when I was a kid. Oh and I'm the most clumsy person you will ever meet. By the time I was 8, all the ER doctors knew me by name. At first they thought my parents were abusive until they saw my clumsiness in action, then their concern immediatly turned into jokes.

Besides all that, I knew Dartmouth was the place for me. I had to go to school there and if it took following some dumb prerequisites that Renee and Charlie had set down them I would be do it.

So I paid 150 to take the required courses in First Aid and such so I would be ready to work as soon as I arrived. I had had to give up my spring vacation for the course, but for 9 an hour to sit and do nothing it would be worth it. I had gotten my plane ticket, shopped for new clothes, applied for the lifeguarding job, sent in my first semester's tuition and said my final good-byes to the dry hot desert conditions of my beloved hometown.

After two connecting flights and a painful number of hours the seat belt light flashed on to announce our soon to be arrival in Manchester. After landing I grabbed my carry-on and proceeded to baggage claim. Renee had informed Esme, Carlisle, and their two childern and twins Rosalie and Jasper, when I would be arriving so they could give me a ride. The only problem was I had never met them. Esme is Renee's younger sister and she is a stay at home mom. Carlisle is a gifted surgeon who works at the biggest hospital in the area; I believe it is called Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center. Rosalie and Jasper are both eighteen. Jasper will be attending Johnson & Wales with a major in Culinary Arts and Rosalie will be attending BU, while she continues to pursue a career in modeling.

As I stepped (or should I say fell) off the plane I brief edge of panic set in as I remembered I had never met them and did not know who to look for. My worries were soon set at ease when I saw six of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They all appeared to be couples and the shortest pixie-like girl with edgy short brown hair was holding a white banner with "Isabella Swan" written in pink glitter. When she saw me she yelled "ISABELLA! THERE YOU ARE!" and roughly handed the poster to the tall boy with blond hair, before running to me, and hugging me enthusiastically.

"Hi my name is Alice, I'm Jaspers girlfriend and Liz's daughter, and you and I will be spending so much time together this summer." She stated energetically.

I was momentarily shocked until I quickly recovered my manners, "Very nice to meet you, Alice. Please call me Bella."

"This is Jasper," She said as she pointed to the boy she had given her poster to. He smiled shyly and waved, "and this is Rosalie," she pointed to the tall blonde who was without a doubt the most beautiful women I had ever met, "this is Emmet, Rosalie's boyfriend and my brother," she pointed to the large bulky and potentially intimating man behind her, he waved and grinned widely, "and those are Esme and Carlisle," she finished pointing to the two adults. Esme had beautiful caramel colored wavy hair and a motherly smile, while Carlisle had blonde hair and could put the most handsome male model to shame any day.

Esme walked forward and gave me a big hug."It's so nice to finally meet you Bella dear. I'm so glad you will be spending this summer with us. You're going to love it here in New Hampshire."

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you and your family. I'm sure I will like New Hampshire just fine," I lied. I was pretty sure I already hated it here.

Esme chuckled. "How's my crazy sister? Still trying to protect you from the world?"

"Of course. She is so paranoid I'm lucky she even let me come here."

"Do you think she will come up and visit this summer? I haven't seen her in forever."

"God I hope not," I muttered under my breath.

Carlisle stepped forward and formally shook my hand, "It's great to meet you Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle it's nice to meet you to."

"Well what are we waiting for?! We have plans for tonight in case you all had forgotten," Alice chimed breaking through the awkward post-introduction moment.

"Wait, plans? I had just planned on unpacking and settling down," I said in a voice that conveyed the panic that was slowly rising to the surface.

"Are you crazy? Tonight is your first night in New Hampshire and we plan to make it a good one."

"But I have jet lag. I'm tired," I lied.

"Actually Bella if anything you're a couple hours behind so for your body it feels hours earlier than it is," I turned to scowl at Jasper, who had of course sided with his crazy hyper overly energetic girlfriend. He looked away afraid.

"Oh come on Bella don't be a poor sport we are going out clubbing and you still have to meet my brother" Alice begged putting on her best pouty face. Damn her and her ability to find my one weakness.

"But I already met your brother."

They all laughed at me then. "What? He's right there and his name is Emmett." I attempted to defend myself.

"No, not me our other brother he's a year older than us and a total prude," Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

"Emmett watch your mouth," Esme said in her harsh motherly tone.

"Sorry, but it's true. He thinks just because he goes to some Ivy League College that he's the shit. I think he's gay." Emmett once again being overly blunt about his views of his brother.

"Emmett! Please stop with the swears and no Edward is not gay and he doesn't just go to some Ivy League College, he goes to Dartmouth like Bella will be next year." Esme scolded once more.

Suddenly Alice got this look as if a light bulb turned on and then got this far away look in her eyes.

"Alice……Alice…hello? Anybody in there?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh don't worry about Alice this happens all the time," Rosalie spoke for the first time. Her voice was just as lovely as her physical appearance. At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting any unwanted attention with her around.

Just then Alice snapped back with a wicked grin. "Ok people let's get moving. Bella you come with me and Rosalie. We'll meet you guys at the club first we have to go to my house to get Bells here ready."

"But what about my bags?"

"Oh we'll take those for you sweetheart. Have fun tonight. We'll probably be asleep by the time you get home so night," Esme said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow," Carlisle said before grabbing my bags and his wife's hand before leaving me at the mercy of Alice and Rosalie.

"Let's go Bells we have so much to do!" Alice replied as she dragged me towards the exit.

She pulled me out to her car, which also happened to be the nicest car I had ever seen.

"Holy crap Alice, what kind of car is this?"

"A turbo 911 she's my baby." She replied as she stroked the side before unlocking it.

I slid into the backseat and prepared for a night I was sure would be miserable. As we pulled out of the parking lot we passed a sign that said "Welcome to New Hampshire, The Granite State."

* * *

I know it's not much but that's all I got for now! Tell me what you think no matter if you liked it or not.

XOXO- Sendmeonmyway )


	2. Dance Like This

**Okay all, so I have had this ready since Sunday, but my parents decided we should get Comcast internet. Well, what an **_**awesome**_** idea that ****was. The guy didn't install it right so I have been without the internet for 3 days and I missed **_**Twilight Tuesday**_** and the Quotes of the Day. Lets just say I was not impressed. But here I am, it's a little late, but I have a deal for you if you read the bottom you'll find out)**

**xoxo –Sendmeonmyway 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_As much as I love and adore Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, I don't own any of it. That's right nothing! Although right now I don't envy Steph, if she doesn't get this last book right everyone is going to be super pissed. Way too much stress for me thank you very much. _

**Chapter 2: **Dance like this

Just as I had feared getting ready with Alice and Rosalie was hell.

They put me in a chair in the middle of Alice's room and got to work making me over. After deciding that my skin was fine, as well as the bags under my eyes, they decided that my eyes needed to pop and achieved this with what Alice calls "smoky eyes". Then they moved to my hair. They argued for awhile but Rose's idea of sex hair won out in the end. I of course was not too happy about this.

One hour and a brunt ear later, courtesy of Alice after she decided to jump up and down figuring it would speed up the curling iron, they decided I was up to their standards. Next came the outfit which was a one shoulder artsy dress which at first I thought was a shirt, I was wrong (Picture in Profile). It had a marbleized print on chiffon fabric, solid knit contrast at the ruched top hem and bottom hem. It was gorgeous, but much shorter than I was comfortable with. After an intense fight between me and Alice on the shoes, they decided on a pair of black 2 inch stiletto. Alice didn't seem to understand the fact that any heels and I were a very, very _bad_ idea.

I was finally dressed, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Alice and Rose I appreciate all you've done for me tonight, but I really truly _can't_ dance." I admitted trailing off in volume by the end.

"Don't worry, Bells, we're here to help" Alice said excitedly. Damn, why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Yeah Bella, relax, by the end of this lesson you will be a pro coordination problems and all." Rose said with complete confidence.

Two hours later, sore feet, a seriously wounded ego, and a couple new bruises later I was given the Rose and Alice dance school seal of approval. I had to admit I really could dance now, but no way in hell was I going to move like that in front of some random strange guy: Nope, not going to happen.

Alice and Rose had left to go get dressed and leave me to rest 30 minutes ago. I heard some giggles and clicks on the hardwood floor upstairs, but I mostly just focused on resting my poor feet.

Then they emerged looking unbelievable gorgeous. Alice was wearing a corset top and tight designer jeans that had holes in the knees with black high heeled peeptoes that were at least 6 inches and helped make up for her unfortunate state of being vertically challenged. She looked gorgeous and my self-confidence immediately took a dip. That was until Rose appeared then it disappeared completely. She was in a flaming red halter with a plunging neckline, a very short jean mini, and high heeled boots that went up to her knees. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever met. They both seemed to have this glow about them that made them look even more radiant.

"So Bells do we look alright?" Alice asked, even though I'm sure she already knew the answer.

"Yeah you girls look amazing. I'm glad the two hottest girls in New Hampshire are showing me the state."

"Aw your such a sweetheart. You don't look bad yourself Bells you just need to have a little self-confidence." Alice replied clearly flattered.

"Yeah, but me and Alice are working on that." Rose commented before sharing a smug glance at Alice.

"Yes, but right now we have a club to rock and some hot boys that we need to meet" Alice's face lit up as she got excited about the night.

"True dat! Can we please take my M3 this time?" Rose asked with a pleading face.

"Yeah I guess but tomorrow night we take my baby, deal? " I had just met these girls and I could already tell they were crazy about their cars. I personally didn't understand the attachment, but it clearly made them happy. Rose fixes cars up in her spare time and Alice just likes to drive them fast.

"Fine." Rose gave in pouting.

Alice called shot gun so I took the back of this very expensive and beautiful red car that was Rosalie's pride and joy. The chances of flying under the radar tonight were getting slimmer and slimmer.

As we drove we listened to the radio cranked and sang along with every song. I had to admit I was already enjoying myself. That was up until 20 minutes into the 30 minute ride when Rose told me about the tradition Alice and her have.

"So here's the deal Bella; Alice and I like to play a little game whenever we come here and today you're playing with us. Here's how it works, we each pick a dare for the other. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner chooses for the next day out."

"Ok, that sounds fair." I said noticing that I wasn't really being given a choice here.

"So I'll pick for you, you for Rose, and Rose for me. Now, what shall I choose?" Alice pondered with that same far away look I her eyes as this afternoon. "Perfect!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Bella, you have to dance with whoever asks you tonight regardless if you're tired or they are really gross."

"Fine, what's the point in fighting. Maybe no one will ask me to dance." I said hopefully.

"Fat chance Bella you look hot tonight, if I was a guy, I would certainly want to do more then just dance with you." Rose said with a wink.

Even though I knew she was lying, my face turned bright red in response to her compliment. "Sure, Sure." I said trying to divert attention from me. "Now for yours, Rose." I tried to come up with something that would absolutely kill Rose. "Okay, I got one. You are not allowed to touch Emmett at all tonight in the club." That will teach her.

"WHAT?! That's not fair how am I supposed to dance? Alice do something!" She was livid.

"Sorry, babe rules are rules. Good thinking Bells, she'll cave for sure." Alice chuckled in amusement. Rose was not going to let herself be outdone. 

"Fine, Alice since you think that's _so_ funny, yours is that you aren't allowed dance at all."Now it was Alice's turn to be pissed.

Fortunately for me and my ears we had just arrived. It was a good sized club and there were a number of people waiting to get in. Rose and Alice simply walked past the rope and into the club. I guess having two beautiful girls as your escorts around town was more useful than I thought.

As we walked in heads turned our way immediately. A number of people greeted Alice and Rose by name and they said their hellos. There were also a number of people curious as to who I was. They introduced me, but I forgot their names almost as soon as I heard them, the music was just so loud.

Soon they girls spotted Jasper and Emmett and took off after them; Alice made it a point to rub in that she could hug Jasper and Rose threw me an "if looks could kill" glare.

Great, I was in the middle of a club I had never been to before, in a state I had never been to before, on the dance floor all by myself. I quickly decided to find a table and sit as inconspicuously as possible praying that no one asked me to dance.

No sooner did the thought enter my mind then did a cute boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes catch my eye from across the club. Was he really looking at me? No one checks me out I'm just plain old Bella. Of course now after Rose and Alice's makeover from hell I was more of a sex kitten version of Bella, but I was still just me.

All insecurities passed the second he started walking in my direction. After navigating through a crowd of young girls dancing quite sensually with each other, he was standing right in front of me. Up close he was even better looking. His blond hair was in messy disarray that was held tightly in place by what I would guess was a crazy amount of gel. But it worked on him all the same.

Of course my initial positive first impression of him was damaged the second he opened his mouth, "Hey, do you have a map, because I just got lost in your eyes. " God, not only was that a really lame pick-up line but there was nothing even remotely attractive about my boring old brown eyes. This must just be his generic I-want-to-hook-up- with-a-girl-in-a-club pickup line. Although, I personally thought he could have picked one of the much prettier girls in the club.

He smiled at me like he knew he was hot, but unfortunately there was a piece of food stuck between his two front teeth. Yum. I was about to inform him of this when he stuck out his hand to me and said, "Hi, I'm Mike and you are?"

"Bella," I replied reluctantly, sticking my hand out to return the polite gesture.

"Bella, what a fitting name for such a beautiful girl," he said while grabbing my hand and kissing the back of my hand. Ok was it just me or did this guy get cheesier. Were there really girls desperate and stupid enough to buy this?

Unfortunately, my automatic response of blushing when paid a compliment only seemed to spur him on.

"So what do you say to dancing this next song with me it was most certainly made for you," he said just as Sean Kingston's _Beautiful Girls_ came on.

Damnit! Damn Alice to the deepest pit of hell I now had to dance with this jackass.

"I guess that would be ok" I said all the while blushing. Could this night get any worse?

Me and my big mouth just jinxed me. Not only was Mike arrogant, but he was sweaty and couldn't dance. He looked like he was having a full body seizure.

I looked over to Alice to glare and find her laughing hysterically. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper seemed to be enjoying it as well. After flipping them the bird they laughed harder and decided to move out of view and to a table.

I silently sent up a prayer that this damn song would end sooner rather then later. It was then that Mike decided that he wanted to dance closer and began to grind against me making it very hard for me not to feel his excitement. At first I thought it was a pen, but when I looked down I realized, nope, that's just Mike little, and I put the emphasis on little, buddy. I tried not to vomit in my mouth and took a step back, just as he began to pull me closer with the arm he had around my waist.

Just as I was about to screw the game and knee him in the balls I heard, "Sorry it took so long hun, here's your drink," a velvety male voice said from behind me while wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me out of Mikes arms in one graceful movement. His touch sent a strange electric shock through my body.

I turned to look at my savior only to come face to face with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He put Mike, no scratch that, every man I had ever met to shame. He had messy, tousled, bronze hair that much like mine screamed sex, and gave me a crazy urge to run my fingers through it. He was lanky and tall but the rolled up sleeves on his pale blue button up shirt showed the defined muscles in his arms, and hinted that he was more built under them. But none of this is what really caught and kept my gaze. What did were his beautiful, sparklingly, captivating emerald eyes. All rational thoughts simply flew out the window the second our eyes connected. That same electrical thrill seemed to rush then numb the rest of my body while under the devastating power of his emerald eyes. He appeared to have felt that initial charge when he touched me as well.

The electrical pulse did not subside until he let his eyes turn to Mike to say, "Thanks Mike for taking care of my girl while I was gone. You can go now."

Mike was clearly just as shocked as I was by this revelation. They appeared to know each other though. After processing the situation he retorted, "Well we weren't quite done dancing yet thank you very much."

"Actually, I think you are." His voice was cold and frightened me with the intensity in which he said it with.

"Fine," he pouted, but was clearly even more frightened of this stranger then I was. "It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime," he said as he took my hand, put a piece of paper and something plastic in it, and once again kissed the back of it. The handsome stranger made a sound that resembled a growl when Mike winked at me before turning and leaving.

When he left I turned my palm to see what was written on the piece of paper only to find his number and a hotel address and room written on it. In confusion I looked down to the plastic card only to find that it was a room key. Wow someone didn't understand how to take a hint. I quickly put them both in my pocket so the upset god beside me wouldn't see.

Too late, "Mike seriously gave you a room key" he chuckled, it sounded like bells. Well that was not the response I was expecting.

"I think he's delusional."

"Most definitely."

"Um, thanks, you know for helping me out with that." I said awkwardly trying my best to express my gratitude while also trying to figure this guy out.

"No problem, I know exactly how you can repay me," he said with a seductive smile that had me praying there was a double meaning to that.

"How would I do that?" I asked completely unable to look away from his hypnotic eyes.

"You can dance with me."

* * *

Haha I know I'm evil, but I'm leaving you guys with a cliffy. Who is this stranger? And will Bella dance with him? Decisions, decisions, decisions……….

**Let me know what you think by dropping a review because reviews are like Edward, everybody wants them) Oh and if you do I will reward you with a sneak into the next chapter so go hit that little button and review! You know you want to; and I will update quicker if you review. If I get 4-5 I will update tomorrow because I already have two more chapters ready and waiting so just do it…for me insert Alice puppy dog face here**


	3. Faith: EPOV

**A/N: So I've decided to go back in time to get the lovely Edward's POV up until this time. Let me know how I do with his POV. I'm not a guy so this was a little bit of a stretch for me and I hope I did ok. If not I'm sorry I really tried. And thank you for the reviews I got my 5 so I am happy. Want to try to get the same number again?!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo -Sendmeonmyway 3**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, the places, the club nothing. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Sorry to disappoint you(_

**Chapter 3: Faith**

_**EPOV**_

"Hey we're leaving to pick up Rose and Jasper's cousin from the airport are you sure you don't want to join us?" Alice asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, I'm positive. I still have to finish vacuuming the pool, putting out the guard chairs, and putting the ladders into the pool. Unlike some people I actually do want this place to be nice for opening day tomorrow." I said pointedly back.

"Oh well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I am helping get the pool ready by initiating the new lifeguard. Plus Jasper's a little nervous you know how he gets all shy and nervous around new people and seeing as this is his cousin who he has never met I bet it'll be twice as hard on him."

"First off Jasper is a big boy who doesn't need you to hold his hand all the time and secondly taking whatever her name is out partying as her _'Initiation to New Hampshire'_ does not count as working."

"Her name is Isabella thank you very much and I never said it was work."

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" I implied hoping she'd get the hint that her company was not wanted.

"In a minute, yes I am. You're going to the club with us tonight, right?" Obliviously she didn't care.

"I guess, but you know how much I hate clubbing. Why must I go?" I usually don't use the word hate, but in this case it is the perfect word: I loath clubbing. A whole bunch of horny teens use dancing as an excuse to grind up against each other. Or use the cramped space as an excuse to feel you up. Then there are the girls that throw themselves at you and refuse to take the hint that you're not interested.

"It's very important. Please just trust me this once." She pleaded.

"Please do not tell me you had another one of your 'visions' Alice." I had had my fair share of awful outcomes from her said visions when they didn't go according to plan. Her excuse: 'People make decisions that change their paths. I can't control the choices of others. My vision occurred before this change and therefore was not wrong.' Although, in her defense, some of her visions were scarily accurate and useful, it was the other kind that I feared tonight.

"For your information I did and you will thank me later. Besides when have I ever been wrong?" She said giving me her best innocent face.

"Plenty. Your setup with Rose was one of your shinning bests." I replied, sarcasm lacing my response.

"That was once and things worked out just fine." She indignantly defended herself.

"Yeah they did, for Emmett."

When Rosalie and her brother first arrived in New Hampshire our freshmen year, Alice had a vision of me and Rose being together. She set us up on a date and it was a disaster. She is one of those girls that is very pretty and knows it. She is very vain and thinks everyone around her should fall to her beauty. She thought I was too bookish, not built enough, and very boring. Her only positive remark about me was that I had nice eyes and a good bone structure. The first day of school she and Emmett met, and it was love at first sight. It's funny how things work like that.

"You weren't interested either so don't try to play the pity card. It doesn't work on me" Of course Alice knew me well enough to be able to call me on my shit.

"What did your _vision _involve this time? Please say you are not setting me up again." There were only so many blind dates from Alice that I could take.

"Kinda. My vision involved you and Isabella in the club tonight."

"And……?"

"I'm not telling you anymore than that. The rest is for me to know and you to find out." Of course only Alice would demand you do something and then give you some cryptic reason for why.

"Fine, maybe I won't go then." I said hoping I'd be able to maybe get some more out of her.

"Well maybe some of your CD's might mysteriously disappear." She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. "Don't fuck with me Edward. This is for your own good. Have a little faith."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think just do. I'm sending Jasper and Emmett to get you. You guys can take your Volvo. Here are you clothes." She handed me a shopping bag. "Oh and get changed here because we are bringing Isabella to the house to get ready and we don't need you getting in the way."

"Fine." I was not happy with this turn of events. I had originally planned on taking a nice warm shower at home.

"I'm serious don't you dare ditch." She threatened before stocking off to meet Jasper and pick up his cousin.

* * *

After doing all that I could with the minimum help that I got today, I retreated to the men's room to get ready and change for the club. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower figuring a cold shower was better than none at all.

"Hey Eddie, you in there?" I heard a familiar deep voice boom.

"Emmett how many times have I told you not to call me that?" I despised that nickname.

"Edward is a man's name and until you get laid my dear friend you are not worthy of such a name." Emmett always enjoys picking on the fact that I am a Freshman, soon to be sophomore in college and have yet to 'get laid' as he so delicately puts it. "And seeing as right now you are taking longer than Rose does to get ready I think Eddie is being nice, I could call you Ester if you prefer."

"Yeah come on hurry up man, Alice is going to kill us if we are late." Jasper said in a whinny tone. He was what Emmett would call whipped. Not like Emmett wasn't.

"I don't need a babysitter guys. I can drive myself." I really could only take so much time with them sometimes.

"Bullshit! I'm not getting in trouble with Alice. We're staying." Jasper replied obviously upset by my plan.

"Jasper just doesn't want to get in trouble because he wants to get laid tonight. He's a smart man if you ask me." Emmett always says those things that everyone is thinking but no one wants to say.

"Ew, man, come on that's our sister. And the only reason why Emmett is going along with this is because he wants to get laid."

"Damn straight!"

"Okay, gross, that's my sister." Jasper replied in a disgusted tone.

"What it's not like you don't already know." Emmett said smugly. Everyone knew that they were promiscuous. They had probably had sex on almost every surface of our house and hers. It was disgusting the way they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. We all knew that Alice and Jasper were doing it too, but at least they weren't as blatantly obvious about it.

I was done with my shower by now and changing into my clothes. "Let's just get off the topic of doing anything with anyone's sister alright?"

"Agreed. Dude, but that Bella girl is hot. Too bad she's your cousin man, tough break." Only Emmett would get off one inappropriate topic and move to another. Although, I had to admit I was intrigued about this girl.

"I thought her name was Isabella." I asked letting the curiosity color my tone.

"Oh it is but she goes by Bella. Besides the fact Emmett, I have Alice and we are very happy together."

"Yeah, Jasper we all know, but you have to admit she is pretty damn fine." Emmett persisted as always.

"She's pretty good looking I suppose." Jasper always was such a gentleman. That's one of the many reasons why we didn't care that he dated our sister. Anyone else wouldn't have been good enough."But isn't the whole plan to hook her and Edward up? Alice was telling me about her vision."

"Yes, but I think its bullshit. Besides I don't really need the hassle of a girl right now. Look at you two. You're so whipped that you're standing outside a men's room waiting for another man to get dressed so you can escort him to the club at the request from your girlfriends." I said while walking to the mirror to give myself a once over to make sure Alice didn't make me look stupid.

"Okay mister I'm gay. Trust me when you meet the right one you'll just know. Everything will center on this one girl and you know that everything will be fine as long as they're still there and with you. Then we'll get to call you whipped." Wow did that shit just come out of Emmett's mouth. I walked out of the men's room at that moment to find Jasper staring at him with the same amount of shock that I felt.

"What guys, it's not like I can't be deep like you two when I want to be." He said in a defensive tone.

"Wow man now who's acting gay."I joked.

"Shut up man. I can't wait till you're whipped." Emmett commented as we walked out to my car.

"Anyway Edward, I agree with Emmett. You'll never catch me betting against Alice. She just knows this shit."

"Yeah man it's scary." Emmett agreed as we got in the car and took off towards the club.

* * *

We walked straight in as always. We had come here so many times that they just knew us by now. As I stepped I immediately started scanning the place for the girls. When my search came up empty I decided to procrastinate my meeting. "I'm going to get a drink do you guys want anything?"

"Now look who's avoiding getting on Alice's bad side." Jasper said while chuckling at me.

"She threatened my CD collection, can you blame me? Anyway I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Bye Edward and good luck man. Maybe tonight will be the night." Emmett said while winking at me. I think I'll just pretend that that never happened.

They had all changed so much since meeting their significant others. Emmett has never said anything deep in his entire life before tonight. It wasn't much, but considering it was Emmett, it was a big deal.

Just as I was walking past the dance floor to the bar something caught my eye. It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had beautiful wavy brown hair and nice subtly womanly curves. It wasn't until I got closer that I noticed who she was dancing with, Mike Newton. He was our own resident village idiot at the pool. I despised working with him and his rude sexual comments toward any girl that came to the pool to swim. He'd feed them one of his lame pick-up lines, get slapped, and still not move on.

An unreasonable wave of jealousy swept over me at the sight of them dancing together. It was more like she was dancing and he was having a seizure. Then as my feet moved me even closer I noticed she had a look of disgust on her face and tried to push away while he pulled her closer. Another unwarranted emotion swept over me, but this time it was relief. Relief that she wasn't enjoying dancing with that moron. Of course that emotion was quickly replaced with irritation and anger as I saw that she clearly wanted nothing to do with him, and he wouldn't take the hint.

Before I knew what had come over me I was right behind her. I grabbed a drink from a waiter passing by and snaked my arm around her waist pulling her out of Mikes death grip. "Sorry it took so long, hun, here's your drink." I said as I handed her the drink and noticed the electrical shock that went through me as I did so. Huh, that was odd.

She turned to look at me with a grateful expression and I got lost in her deep brown chocolate eyes. I never thought a color like brown could be so beautiful nor have so much depth to them. But hers seemed to prove me wrong. She was even more breathtakingly beautiful up close. I could understand why Mike wouldn't want to let her go. After checking she was done checking me out (not that I minded) she looked deep into my eyes and that's when I felt it again; that same electrical thrill as before.

I reluctantly turned away to deal with him. "Thanks Mike for taking care of my girl while I was gone. You can leave now."

Mike first looked a little surprised, but that fast turned into irritation as my words sank in. "Well we weren't quite done dancing yet thank you very much."

I had to say I was impressed that he tried to stand up to me, but the anger quickly overwhelmed that as a replied not bothering to mask it, "Actually I think you are."

That seemed to work because the stubbornness quickly changed to a frightened kind of pout. "Fine," he whined as he turned to the beautiful brown-eyed goddess in my arms. "It was really nice meeting you, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime," he said as he took her hand, tried to secretly put something in it and kissed the back of it. I growled in warning to tell him to back off and leave. He took the hint and winked at her before turning to leave.

She took out the piece of paper and read it over; a confused look crossed her beautiful features. Only then did she reveal the second item he left for her; a room key. She quickly tried to put it away in what I assumed was embarrassment, but couldn't tell because her hair fell into her face.

I chuckled at the realization, "Mike seriously gave you a room key." God he's even dumber than I thought.

"Most definitely," she finally spoke and her voice was as captivating as her beauty."Um, thanks, you know for helping me out with that." She said kind of awkwardly but it was absolutely adorable.

I wicked thought crossed my mind, "No problem I know exactly how you can repay me."

"How could I do that?" She asked as curiosity, excitement, anxiety, and a slightly flustered look crossed her face as she stared into my eyes again.

Here goes nothing, "You can dance with me."

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the rest of the Club scene from Bella, Edward, and Alice's POV. Then we'll get to the first day at the pool)**

**Please review so I Know if I did ok in my first attempt at Edward. I was going to send you guys who reviewed a section of this but my dumb email was being difficult. I promise I will this time though. I already have the next one written on the back of my guard schedule cause I wrote it at work today instead of watching the kids...my bad...so I'll type it up and probably have it out by tommorrow, I mean today, or Monday at the very latest.**

**Press that button and review, you know you want to)**


	4. Love in this Club

_**A/N: Hey all. Thank you for your encouraging and in some cases demanding reviews. This chapter is our first Edward and Bella scene and I tried my best to make it as hot as possible for a first meeting. I hope you like it and give me some props because I drove myself insane listening to the damn Usher song with the same title of this chapter as inspiration again and again. I really don't like it much but it fit. So if you'd like to listen to it and read I posted a link in my profile.**_

_**Also to clear any confusion Bella and Edward are **__**not **__**cousins. Jasper and Rosalie **__**are**__** Bella's cousins, **__**not **__**Edward, Emmett, and Alice. I'm sorry for that part in the last chapter that was a little confusing. Emmett was referring to how bad it sucked that Bella was Jasper's cousin when Edward interrupted. So it is understandable that some might think he was talking to Edward and not Jasper. I hope I explained that right. Oh well mistakes happen when you are writing and editing by yourself. My bad……..**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love in this Club (aka I Hate My Life)**

**BPOV**

I hate my life. I'm going to make a complete fool of myself in front of my incredibly gorgeous savior.

"I really can't dance." I tried the same excuse I had used with Mike hoping it would work.

"I thought you were dancing just fine with Mike a minute ago." He accused.

"No that was really a fluke thing, I can't dance at all." I lied secretly hoping maybe he'd call me on it.

"Maybe you can't, but I can." He said while turning the unyielding force of his green eyes on me. He didn't wait for my response. He grabbed the drink from my hand, set it on a table nearby and pulled me closer, just as the song "Love in this Club" by Usher began blaring through the speakers. Damn, this is going to be worse than I thought.

As Usher began singing out one of the most suggestive songs I had ever heard, the handsome stranger pulled my arms around his neck. He situated his hands on my waist pulling me in closer and began moving my hips in time with his and the music. The electric vibes from before intensified and seemed to become more concentrated wherever our bodies were touching.

Pretty soon my body began to pick up the rhythm his was setting and began to move on its own accord. I once again made the mistake of looking into his eyes. All the other sweaty bodies that hovered close by dancing with their own respective partners seemed to disappear as I once again got lost in those dazzling green orbs. It was just the two of us. No awkwardness, no need for words just our bodies swaying in time to the music and each other. I felt completely at ease just staring into his eyes and being swept up in the smothering gaze that his eyes held with mine.

Without consciously telling my body to do so our bodies moved closer till our chests were touching. He moved, I moved. Our breathing began to get heavier as we continued to rock in rhythm. Every thought fled besides exactly how close his luscious lips were to mine and every point my body was touching his.

Our faces began to get closer once our bodies no longer held any air between them. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and mine did the same. My eyes seemed to blink close. Then something snapped in me. The electrical pulses that had been driving me insane multiplied tenfold the instant our lips met mine. Before I had time to comprehend 

these new intense feelings his lips were moving passionate and heatedly. He deepened the kiss as his tongue traced my bottom lip begging them to open and allow him in. I all too soon complied eager to taste him more thoroughly. His tongue swept into my mouth and began his heated exploration all the while his hands made their own exploration down my backside and landed on my ass. When he reached his destination he pulled me closer to his hips where I could feel the reaction my kiss seemed to me eliciting from him and it turned me on. Without even thinking about it I pulled my hips even closer to his and continued to move them in time with his body and the music.

The feelings it was creating were incredible. I moaned into his mouth before we both pulled apart to take a necessary breath. Desperate to keep as much contact as possible he moved his lips moved down to my neck and began peppering kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. He paused at the junction of my neck to suck hard on a spot there earning another moan from me and making what I was sure would be a very nice mark tomorrow.

The song was coming to it's inevitable end, when he pulled back from my neck and looked deeply into my eyes again with a look that was pure lust and a little of some other emotion that I couldn't decipher. Then he looked over my shoulder and his expression abruptly changed to one of shock and panic. What the fuck was that all about?

He looked back at me and said," Um, I have to go."

"Now?"I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sorry." He muttered before backing quickly into the crowd and out of sight.

"Wait! I didn't even get your name." I shouted pathetically, but he was long gone.

Only I could get the best kiss of my entire life, and have him practically run away from me as soon as the song ended. Just my luck, I thought as tears stung my eyes the first time I thoughtlessly put myself out there and I don't even get a name. Then again how could I have thought a god like that could even be interested in me? How stupid was I? His league and my league where spheres that did not touch, I knew that and apparently he figured it out too, a little too late though. I could not bring myself to regret the kiss. Never. I would cherish it has one of the best things to happen to me during my first summer in New Hampshire.

Once the realization that I had just been left alone in the middle of the dance floor, for the second time tonight sunk in, I moved to get away from this infamous place as quick as possible, running into someone in the process and falling on my ass.

"I'm so sorry…." I mumbled while stifling a sob. Could this night get any worse?

**APOV**

I was on my way to the dance floor with Rose to see my vision come true when I ran smack dab into someone. I barely was able to stay on my feet by grabbing on to Rose for support, the other person was not as lucky.

"I'm sorry..." the voice mumbled while stifling a sob. I looked down to say my own apologies for not watching where I was going when I recognized the face.

"Bella?"

She snapped her head up to me recognition and surprise apparent in her eyes. Only then did I notice the tears brimming in her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you when I ran into you? I'm really sorry about that. I was scanning the room for someone and I guess I wasn't looking. Oh I'm-"

"Nothing is wrong. I wasn't paying attention either." She said in a monotone voice interrupting my rant.

I was unconvinced. Instead of dancing around it I decided to cut right to the chase, "Why are you crying then?"

"I'm not." She lied, while instinctively wiping the tears from her eyes.

Rose scoffed at her bad attempts at lying. Bella shot her an 'if looks could kill' glare then turned her attention back to studying the floor.

"Did Mike hurt you?" I didn't think that he would, but there was no other explanation for her sudden depression.

"No!" She vehemently denied, this time truthfully.

"Then what is it Bells?"

"It's nothing." It was becoming pretty clear that I wouldn't be getting any answers right now.

"Okay sure Bella." Rose muttered sarcastically."Come on get up you need a good touch up before we send you back out there to break some more hearts." Rose tried her best to cheer poor Bella up, but to no avail.

"No please don't make me." She pleaded more tears spilling over at the idea.

"Whoa, calm down Hun, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Bella visibly flinched when Rose used the word 'Hun'. Rose helped her up and we began to walk off the dance floor.

Now I was beyond confused, my vision had them here together dancing. Yet here she is near in tears and he is no where in sight. Speaking of which where the hell is he? I searched the dance floor again furiously only to come up with nothing.

"Damnit, where the fuck is Edward?" I growled.

"Hell has no fury like a pissed off pixie" Rose chuckled beside me.

"I'll deal with him later. Let's find the boys and get going." I was beyond pissed. He was going to pay.

**EPOV**

Dancing with _her_, whoever she was was the most amazing experience I had ever had. I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I had her in my arms I felt a desperate need to get closer. Then there were the electrical impulses that her touch brought on all over my body. Before I realized what I had done my lips were all over hers and my hands had magically found their way to her ass. To make matters worse not only did I grope/feel her up, but when my hands reached her ass I pulled her into my rather large excitement. Now she probably thinks I'm one of those horny teens that go to clubs to cop a cheap feel from pretty girls.

'Damn!' I thought as I hit my hands against the steering wheel while barreling down the highway on my way back to the house.

'That was really dumb of me' I continued to mentally berate myself. Then I thought of how when we pulled away to breath I had trailed kisses down her neck, eager to taste as much of her as possible. Without thinking I instinctively began to suck on her neck, marking her as my own, even if I had no claim on her. I certainly wanted one. She must have thought I was a total sketch ball after that.

But I can't bring myself to regret it. That was the hottest kiss of my entire life. And if Alice hadn't interrupted it by walking over to the dance floor with Rose I would have continued it. But there was no way in hell that I was ready to deal with the round of questions and the bitching that I would get from Alice for my behavior. Then I would have been dragged off to meet this Bella.

Before I met my beautiful goddess on the dance floor, I was a little excited to meet this Bella that everyone had been raving about, but now I knew that she would only pale in comparison to the amazing women I had just danced with. In fact every girl seemed to pale in comparison to her. But of course in classic Edward style I had forgotten to get a number or even a name. Now I would never see her again. That thought pained me more than I would have thought it could. I could feel myself spiraling into an abyss of depression for my stupidity. And to add to that tomorrow started the hell known as working with my siblings, their significant others, the vile Mike Newton, and the new girl Bella.

I Hate My Life.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Don't worry that's not the last time they'll see each other. They are in for one hell of a surprise come work tomorrow. hehehe ; )**

**Now it's your turn to let me know if I sucked it out or if I did alright. Hit that little review button and just like last chapter I will send you a sneak peak. It will probably be suggestive or taken out of context, but that's just because I'm evil like that.**

**So hit it. You know you want to.**

**Loves,**

**xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	5. Realize

_**A/N: Hey all here is the last chapter before Breaking Dawn comes out. I'm going to the Midnight Party in my town is anyone else planning on going to theirs? I can't wait, I'm going to Dunkin Donuts (only because we don't have many Starbucks places up north) and I'm going to get a big coffee so I can stay up all night. Yay for Coffee and Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**I would like to hear from you all on whether or not you will continue reading this after Breaking Dawn comes out. I'm not even close to being finished with this story, I have so much I want to get out, but I want to know if it is worth continuing. I'm not going anywhere regardless because I am too attached to the twilight universe to stop and I still have the wait for Midnight Sun where it will be all Edward all the time…mmmmm. Yummy.**_

_**All right, longest A/N I've ever had on with the story…**_

**_xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Realize**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun streaming in from the window. Lucky for me my room was on the east side of this mansion. It was so large; calling it a house wouldn't quite be an accurate description.

Alice was coming to pick me and Jasper up at 11:30 because we didn't begin until noon. A quick look at the clock told me I had slept in, it was 10 now. I grabbed my personal effects and headed for my shower. The great thing about living in a house this large was that I had my own bathroom and so I wouldn't have to worry about hurrying.

I took my time in the shower letting the warm water wash away the events from the club last night. Alice was completely livid at her brother. Apparently after he told Emmett and Jasper he was going to get a drink and then find Alice to "discuss things" he took his car and left, leaving Jasper and Emmett without a ride back to Emmett's jeep. We all had to squeeze into Rosalie's car. I had had to ride bitch between Emmett and Jasper because Alice had called shotgun and the guys had nose tagged not middle. Alice ranted about what she was going to do to her brother while Rose listened on just as pissed and Emmett joked with me rather inappropriately about dancing with Mike. He asked if I was sad because I didn't get to spend some more "quality time" with Mike. I shut him up by asking how his time at the club with Rose went.

While Alice was fuming about Edward she gave me apologetic glances in the rearview mirror. I didn't understand why she thought it mattered to me. So what if he didn't want to meet me, like it mattered to me. Rejection seemed to be a reoccurring theme in my life as of late. Edward didn't want to meet me and then _he _had left me stranded in the middle of the dance floor.

I sighed as I thought of _him_. The way his body moved in perfect rhythm with mine and how amazing it felt to be in his arms. Then there was the kiss. His lips had felt amazing against mine and the taste of his tongue against mine was indescribable.

Wait, Bella, stop right there. He's gone, he doesn't care, and obsessing over how perfect he was would only hinder my attempt at fixing my rather wounded pride. Not that I thought I was anything special. I had just hoped that maybe, just once someone had felt the same way that I had. But no, life is so predictable sometimes, why would it change now?

I reluctantly stepped out of my temperary haven, figuring that I had to get back to the real world eventually. I pulled on my new uniform which consisted of a cute red tank top that identified me as a lifeguard, and a short black skort (**A/N: a skort is a skirt that has built in shorts so you don't flash anyone your underwear).** Alice had given it to me last night after we had dropped of Jasper and Emmett at the pool. Her and Rose had pounced on me as soon as the boys got out demanding that I tell them what had really happened in the club. When I wouldn't give up any information she assumed it was because of her brother and wrote it off as another reason to hate him. I'd rather have them think that then know the real truth, it was far too embarrassing.

After applying a little waterproof mascara and eyeliner, I decided to venture down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Carlisle had left much earlier to begin one of his 48 hour marathon shifts, and it looked like the others may just be sleeping in, though with all the rooms in the house it was difficult to be sure. As I went to the fridge to get cream cheese for my bagel I noticed a note from Esme. She wanted to let us know she was out buying groceries and wanted to wish me luck at work.

It was just as well: it gave me a little more time to be alone with my thoughts. As much as they wanted to drift to the club last night, I knew there were more important matters at hand such as meeting Edward. It was an unavoidable event that I would just have to suck up and get it over with and pray I could avoid him, not like it would be hard; he seemed more determined to avoid me than I him. It still made no sense why someone I had never met would go through so much obvious effort to prevent just that.

Unless…no Alice would never do that…who am I kidding of course she would. She is overly involved and stubbornly determined to always get her way. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. No wonder he didn't want to meet me: Alice was trying to set us up. How embarrassing. Now I have to go meet the guy who basically stood me up. No doubt about how awkward this was going to be now.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep well?" I looked up in time to see Rose stroll into the kitchen. I was so lost in my downward spiral of dread that I didn't even notice her arrival.

"Just fine" I lied. "You?"

"Great." And it showed. She had this morning glow about her as she casually and gracefully crossed the kitchen before retrieving a granola bar from the cabinet. I hate morning people.

As she was on her way to take a seat by me at the breakfast bar, a horn honked. "That must be him. He's so damn impatient sometimes, and would it kill him to maybe walk to the door." She ranted as she crossed the kitchen to leave. "I'll see you at work, Bella, bye."

"Bye Rose" She waved over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

I finished my bagel, cleaned my plate, and headed for the living room to check the news before Alice showed up, which according to the clock would be any minute now.

When I got to the living room I literally ran into Jasper, and fell on my butt, ah some things never change. "Oops, sorry Bells, I didn't even see you."

"That's okay it happens more often then you think, I'm just accident prone." I confessed.

"I believe that." He chuckled and was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be Alice." He offered his hand to help me get off the floor and we walked to the door.

Jasper opened it just as Alice pounced through the door, threw her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him down for a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, hun: Miss me?" She asked with a pout. Damn all these morning people.

"Of course I did." At that her face brightened. It had only been a little less than a day and I could already tell that Alice and Jasper were _that_ couple. The couple that would last no matter what and made every single girl jealous, the couple that was destined to get married, have kids and live happily ever after. They are lucky; most people never found that, I know I won't.

"Morning Bella. I see your new uniform fits you just fine." She motioned to my clothes. "You ready to go?"

"Just as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The drive was short and mostly consisted of Alice singing along on the radio to catchy songs like "American Boy" by Estella (**A/N: Such a damn catchy song). **The pool was right off the main road on a side street. As I hopped out of the car and headed to the lifeguard shack I noticed there was a park to the right of it for kids to play when not in the pool. Overall it appeared to be a very family friendly place.

As I entered the shack I saw that Rose and Emmett were sitting in the corner bickering about something. The only other person was a very gorgeous middle aged women with familiar green eyes that seemed to remind me of the club last night and dancing with _him._ Bad Bella, stop thinking about how hot he was, stop thinking about him in general.

"Bella is that you?" The women asked with a friendly smile.

"Uh, yes" I responded shyly.

"Hi I'm Liz. You look just like your mother with those pretty brown eyes of yours." I blushed bright red as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Um, thanks, it's nice to meet you too." I was a little taken aback by her exuberance. I guess now I could see where Alice got it from.

"You too doll. Come on I have to show you how things work, you're going to love it here." Yep, she and Alice were definitely related.

I liked her already her outgoing and bubbly personality were so contagious. She explained to me that we work in three rotating stations: two guards in the deep end, two in the shallow, and two walking guards. Then there was the spare guard who worked admissions. That person changed everyday as were the pairs we worked in. We worked 50 minutes at each station and then had 10 minutes when we called out all the kids and us guards could swim, reapply suntan lotion, or use the bathroom before we moved to the next station. She explained the rules and which were basic and I had already heard about in the class. She handed me my schedule for the week and explained that whoever works in the office has bathroom duty.

I was starting to actually get excited about how easy my job would be up until she dropped a bomb on me:"Today you'll be working with Edward." Right then I realized that today would be hell. Six hours with someone, who I was pretty sure hated my guts was bound to be loads of fun. At least tomorrow I would have a new partner.

"We start in five, so get your stuff and head over to the deep end, Edwards already there."

To say I was nervous would be a gross understatement. This was the moment I had been dreading since we left the club last night.

I put on a brave face grabbed my sunglasses, fanny pack, water bottle, and whistle and headed off to confront my partner for the day.

As I got closer, I kept my head down. I noticed a pair of red sandals in the right guard chair so I went over to the red one. I kept my eyes on the chair as I climbed into it but could feel the stare of the man next to me on my back.

"You're Bella?" A velvety voice that I would recognize anywhere, even though I had only heard it briefly last night, choked out.

My head automatically snapped up and met his intense emerald eyes. It took me a moment for the shock to settle in before it dawned on me.

"You're Edward?" I asked incredulously even though I already knew the answer. No wonder why Liz's eyes reminded me of _him._

"Yeah" he breathed, still staring deep into my eyes.

My brilliant response:"Shit"

At that he burst out laughing.

At first I thought he was crazy, but when the irony of the whole situation dawned on me I couldn't stop myself for breaking into my own fit of laughter. It wasn't until Liz blew the whistle allowing kids into the pool that we were able to control our giggle fit.

We settled into an uncomfortable silence, neither one of us wanting to begin the sure to be awkward conversation. I watched the kids scanning my area and he scanned his.

After what felt like an eternity he finally broke spoke, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you last night after I left. I thought for sure I'd never see you again."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I replied a little sharply.

"Of course not, why would you say that?" Was he serious?

"Usually when someone runs away from you as soon as a song ends without giving you their name, it means they aren't interested."

"Maybe" he mused, "But not if there are extenuating circumstances."

"Such as…?" I prompted.

"Such as a crazy sister who is dead set on setting you up with someone else coming to the dance floor to ruin your dance with the most amazing girl you've ever met." I could almost see the intense gaze he'd have fixed on me as he said this, but I kept my eyes scanning to keep my thoughts coherent.

"So instead of having your sister come pull you away you decide to run leaving said girl in the middle of the floor all by herself." I bit back letting the acid color my tone.

"I didn't say it was a good idea, but I didn't leave you there because I wasn't interested, actually it's quite the opposite. I left because I didn't want to deal with Alice. If I had known it was you that she was setting me up with I wouldn't have left. I swear I had no clue." He pleaded. "That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. It's all I've been able to think of. I can't seem to get you out of my head." He admitted shamelessly.

Only then did I look up. I was shocked that he seemed to be as infatuated as my mind seemed to be. His eyes were begging me to understand him.

"That's not going to work you know" I said as I looked away to scan the pool and regain some control over my mind which seemed to keep wanting me to reach out and touch his beautiful face.

"What's not going to work?" he asked innocently.

"You, trying to dazzle me into forgiving you with those eyes of yours, it won't work, I'm still pissed."

"That's okay; I have other ways to make you forgive me." I turned to look at him shocked at the seductive tone he used only to see that damn crooked smile that seemed to melt me even more.

"Well good luck with that."

"I think you should keep that luck, you need it more than I do." He said with complete confidence only adding to his already radiant smile. I was already being sucked into his charms and he wasn't even trying.

Just then the whistle sounded, "Everyone out!" Liz yelled signaling the end of my first rotation from hell. Saved by the whistle. I don't know how long I can keep this up if he keeps cheating like that.

Before he could say anything I hopped out of the chair and booked it for the girl's locker room praying I wouldn't trip. I only had 10 minutes to recollect myself before he assaulted me with those damn eyes and velvety voice and…..okay, not helping! If he really meant what he said then I was going to make him work for my forgiveness. In no way shape or form was I letting him off that easy after he did that to me last night, my pride was too damaged for that.

Not that it made any sense that he would like me anyway I thought morosely as I headed past the shack. But on the off chance he did then I planned on enjoying every minute of him working for my forgiveness.

Things were suddenly looking up.

"Bella?" Another familiar voice from last night asked.

Shit, why do I always jinx myself?

* * *

**DunDunDun. The vile Mike Newton takes the stage next and I'll give you a peak into Edwards mind before finishing up the first day of work; )**

**So drop a review and let me know if you are going to keep reading this. I'll keep writing if you keep reading, deal?**

**xoxo- Sendmeonmyway:**


	6. Mr Brightside

**A/N:**_** So I finished reading Breaking Dawn on the 2**__**nd**__** and all I have to say is WTF! Seriously, it wasn't that bad really, but there were so many surprises that I was literally in shock after I finished reading it. But of course like the big loser I am I cried at the end…..I'm so lame.**_

_**Ok now my favorite part: Anyone who hasn't read Breaking Dawn don't read from this page break till the next page break**_

* * *

_**SPOILER ALERT**_

_My favorite part was at the very end when Bella lifted her shield and Edward was able to 'hear' her that was so cute. That very well might have been why I cried at the end but oh well._

_Oh and one more thing; Jake and Nessie that is gross no matter what. I'm sorry I don't condone being a pedophile no matter whether he imprinted or not._

_Ok I'm done_

_**END SPOILER ALERT**_

* * *

_**Now I'm just looking forward to Midnight Sun and The movie! Damn, Edward Cullen and Rob Pattinson so fine…………**_

_**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE IN MY POLL!!**_

_**Anyway let's get to the story **_

_**-xoxo sendmeonmyway**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mr. Brightside**

BPOV

'Please don't let that be who I think it is' I thought as I turned around.

"Mike what an……unexpected surprise" Normally I would have used pleasant, but 1. I didn't want to lead him on and 2. I had already lied enough for one day.

"No kidding, why didn't you come to my room after you ditched that ass wipe, we could have had some fun." Ugh he's still as clueless as ever.

He began raking his eyes over my body, but stopped when he reached my legs, "Damn girl, are those legs tired because you've been running through my mind all night long." What is with this guy and cheesy pick-up lines? As I thought of a hopefully non-offensive way to politely tell him to fuck off I noticed he was still drooling over my legs. Damn Alice and her need to dress me in the shortest skort known to man.

"Mike, eyes up top." I said finally gaining his gaze from my legs only to have it stop just short of my face; at my boobs.

"I'm sorry, but it's so _hard" _he emphasized talking directly to my boobs,"to not just take you in my arms and do some very indecent things with that slammin' body of yours. What do you say to coming with me into the closet for a quickie?" he suggested with a hopeful look, "I guarantee if you guard my body looking half as hot as you do guarding the pool then a quickie is all we'll need." He even had the nerve to wink after that.

Just as I was about to tell him what he could do to himself in that storage closet, I was pulled back away from Mike and dipped backwards into a kiss. When I was able to recover from the dip I started to fight whoever currently had their lips attached to mine. In a spilt second I realized it must be Edward because no one's lips ever feel that good or moved so expertly against mine. And that was all it took for me to submit and begin moving just as passionately against his lips as his lips were with mine. As I caught up to his rhythm he decided to deepen it, not waiting for me before he slipped his gloriously delicious tongue into my mouth. I was able to taste him again and realized it was even better than I had remembered. My daydreams had done it no justice.

As he seemed to finally realize that we were in public he pulled away kissing me lightly once, twice, three times with feathery light kisses before staring straight into my eyes again. I was paralyzed; a complete slave to my rather active libido. Now if Edward had invited me into the closet like Mike, in no uncertain circumstances would I ever turn him down.

I was pulled out of my dreams of Edward and I in the storage closet when he turned away to acknowledge Mike. He eased me up while still keeping a steady grip on my waist, " Oh hi Mike! I didn't even see you there!" He said once again feigning innocence.

Oh now it made sense: he was marking his territory (**A/N: Every time I think of this all I can think of is "I hate myself for loving you" and 'metaphorically whizzing'. Great story, haven't checked it out, you should! Just look under my Favorites; ) **). The kiss just went from blissfully romantic, sweeping me off my feet to being a typical male show of superiority that simply pissed me off.

"Yeah I bet," Mike seemed to understand, but continued to stare Edward down not willing to give up his stake. I feared that any minute Edward was going to throw me over his shoulder caveman style, slap my ass, growl, and take me back to his cave to fuck my brains out, not that I would mind that last part.

Just then an angel's voice broke through the mayham,"Sorry boys, but we're going to have to take this one for a couple minutes." Alice said with a hugely fake smile while Rose pryed me out of Edward's grip. I think I even heard him growl at her before I turned to give him my most threatening scowl. And as I was thrown through the door and into the locker room he threw me one of his dazzling crooked smiles and winked. He was so dead.

Just as I was about to thank Alice and Rose for their rescue when I caught their murderous expressions. Okay, so maybe she was a pissed off angel. Whatever she was, I was grateful for both of them, "What the hell was that!" she shrieked at me.

I was taken aback for a brief moment before I regained my composure and honestly replied, " I have no clue, just some stupid male territorial show down gone bad." I shrugged hoping to play it off.

No Dice. "Bullshit! Edward doesn't just go around making out with people he's just met, especially not in public." Rose yelled just as fiercely and was much more intimidating then the tiny pissed off pixie was.

"Oh the kiss" I replied stupidly.

"Yeah, that." Rose was clearly not buying it.

"Oh my god, Bella, you did just meet him right?" Alice piped up. Why was she so intuitive?

"Well technically yes…." They had me and I knew it.

"I don't want to known about technicalities Isabella, I want to know if this is the first time you have ever seen, talked, or dare I say kissed my brother." Alice scolded sounding more and more like my mother every minute.

"No." I whispered.

"WHAT?!" They both shrieked at the same time. Shit I was in for it now.

They both began their rants at the same time leaving me no time to answer or even understand their jumble of obscenities and inquiries.

"GUYS! " I yelled getting their attention. "I will tell you it all but you have to be quiet and let me get it all out, save all questions or smart remarks until the end of the confession, alright?" I asked turning the tables on them.

"Fine" the both mumbled at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After explaining the very complex and incredibly unlikely situation I had gotten into I waited for Alice and Rose to comprehend it all. As I waited I felt a great weight lift off. I was never good at lying, my mom always used to call me an open book, so it was quite a relief to not have to try so hard to hide something this big. The other problem with me keeping secrets is once they spill out I can't seem to control what comes out; it's kind of like word vomit. So I ended up telling them just how hot the kiss was and how I crumbled under his intense green eyed gaze and how despite it all I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Wow." Alice breathed.

"I know" I seemed to have a permanent blush in place since I began my story.

"This is better than a soap opera." Rose said trying to cut the tension and earning a hardy round of giggles from both Alice and I.

"So what is your plan now?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. As of this moment I'm pissed. You just don't go around kissing someone in front of other people just to show others that they are yours, when that person clearly isn't."

"Not yet." Rose said with a mischievous smile.

I blushed."What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Bella, we aren't blind or dumb. You want him and you want him bad."

"I don't know what I want" I said trying to infuse some honesty in the answer.

"Okay, let's just pretend that you are telling the truth, even though you're not, how can you have just told us that story with as much emotion as you did and not know what you want. You know, you are just holding back. The real question is why." Alice asked sincerely. I guess she was right all along when she guessed we would be best friends. I could just tell that I could confide everything in them.

"It's just that I don't know him well at all and we just met the other night, but it already feels like I'm out of control, like I'm in too deep. I want him, but I am well aware that we are in entirely different leagues. I mean look at him and look at me. Even if for some unfathomable reason he does like me he'll lose interest. I don't think I can just go into this with everything I have only to have it all come crashing down. It's not like I can take this one step at a time either. It's all or nothing now and either I bet and lose or hold back and get lost in the 'what ifs'. The problem is I don't know which is worse." I admitted as the tears began to roll from my eyes.

"Bella, you are beautiful. Any guy with 20/20 vision can see that and not just out side, but in here too." She said while pointing at the left side of my chest. "You are funny, witty, a little clumsy, but intelligent. I mean your going to Dartmouth, for Gods sake. You underestimate yourself. Besides you haven't even thought of the third option." Rose said with a reassuring smile.

"Which is?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"You make him fall head over heels for you. That way _**when**_ you bet it all, it will all be worth it." Rose stated with complete confidence.

"One problem, I have no clue how to do that." I said a little miffed.

"You don't, but we do." They shared a conspiratory smile before spilling their ingenious plan.

EPOV

I'm such a moron. Why did I do that? I couldn't help it though, as soon as Mike uttered his offer to my Bella, I knew I had to do something. It was obviously the wrong thing judging by the pissed off look on her face. I couldn't seem to do anything right when it came to this girl.

After I royally screwed up last night I had suffered through the physical and mental abuse from Alice for standing up Bella without her knowledge. Even after that I couldn't seem to get that brown-eyed girl out of my head. She was everything I had been waiting for and some how I managed to ruin any chance of being with her.

Before I went to sleep that night I made a promise to myself that if I ever saw her again, I would do anything and everything necessary to convince her that I was worth her time, and what did I do? I screwed up yet again. I was just about to earn a second chance and I ruined it.

I was in the middle of self-loathing when Emmett came up behind me and patted me on the back. "Holy shit man I didn't know you had it in you bro. Are you tappin' that?"

"Emmett I would appreciate it you would mind your own business." I replied trying to stop the anger that had just been directed internally from selecting a new target.

"Oh sounds like someone is a little sexily frustrated, I'll take that as a no"

I simply scowled at him.

"But you definitely want to. Don't try to deny it either, I saw that kiss. It looked like you were ready to either take her over your shoulder and run for the nearest car or you were just going to take her right there with everyone watching. Neither such behaviors are those that I would usually expect from my usually prudish brother. You want her."

"Your point?"

"What are you going to do about it? I saw her face and she was clearly pissed. If you really want her you are going to have to work the male art of learning how to take your foot out of your mouth. You already appeared to have mastered the art of putting it in there."

"Thanks master of the obvious."

"Do you want my help or not? It's very clear that this girl means quite a lot to you and as your older brother with a similar uncanny ability of putting my foot in my mouth, I feel required to help out a brother."

"Yes, I do want your help, I'm sorry I'm just really pissed at myself and Mike. He's such a little prick. If it weren't for him none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, Mike is a dick, and even though I never thought I'd say this, beating the shit at of him will solve nothing. You can deal with him later; right now you need to deal with her." What is with Emmett getting smarter all the sudden? I never thought I'd live to admit that Rose is actually making a positive influence on him.

"Good point, so what do I do?"

"You apologize first and foremost. You will always be wrong and the women will always be right. Expect it and if you want to stay happy and continue to get laid or even get laid at all you need to admit it. Nothing makes them happier than when you admit to being wrong. You may call me whipped, but I do what I got to do to keep her happy and in return I'm happy. It's a little demeaning at times, but if she means that much to you it's highly worth it."

"So I apologize?"

"Yes, and then my friend you do what I do best."

"And what is that?" I asked just as the whistle called us to our next stations.

"You wing it" Emmett said as he walked off to take his post.

Great, for all his fancy words his advice isn't much to go on. Apologize for everything and then improvise. Awesome, I appear to be on my own.

I took my seat in the shallow end and patiently awaited my chance to make my big move. Bella appeared just as the whistle to let the kids back in sounded, but this time with her sunglasses covering those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Bella, can we talk please?"

"Sure, what's up?" She said with complete aloofness, while still scanning the pool. That is not at all what I was expecting.

"I just wanted to apologize." I said and her head abruptly snapped in my direction ceasing her scan of the kids.

"For what?" She asked skeptically.

"Everything. I can't seem to get anything right and so far I'll I've done is screw you over repeatively and that's the farthest thing from what I want." I said chancing a look at her only to see the skepticism disappear to a soft forgiving smile. Okay here goes nothing," Bella, I want to start over again. Forget all that has happened so far and just start fresh."

She seemed a little apprehensive at first. I thought for sure she was going to say no until she stuck her hand out and pulled off her sunglasses revealing slightly puffy, but none the less breathtaking brown eyes and said, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. I just moved here from Arizona and it looks like we'll be working together this summer."

I couldn't control the stupid grin that broke across my face as I grabbed her hand to shake and said," Hi I'm Edward, it's very nice to meet you."

Her devastating smile broke free as we shook hands."It's nice to meet you too, Edward."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you might let me take you out tonight and show you the sights of New Hampshire." I asked praying that she had it in her heart to not only forgive me, but give me a second chance at having a little more.

"You mean like a date."

"I mean like a tour around the area that may or may not end in a kiss that could very well change our lives forever." Wow that's really cheesy, why did I say that stupid Edward.

"Well I never did like to chance the what ifs, so I guess I'll just have to accept." She said with her own dazzlingly smile.

"So I will pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I'm staying with Jasper and Rosalie, so you know where to pick me up." She was still playing along.

"I heard they had the most beautiful cousin coming up from Arizona, this summer."

"Did you now?"

"Yes I did and I also heard she was smart and funny and that she could make even the most self-important and stuck-up guys fall for her."

"Well that sounds like an awful lot for the poor girl to live up to." She said sounding worried.

"Maybe, but if I were ever to really get to know this girl, I think even I would find it hard to resist, such charms." I was glad she was playing along.

"Well good luck with that. I heard she was a bit feisty, but that she seemed to have a thing for guys who could make her weak in the knees with a single dance, make her melt with one kiss, and seem to have an uncanny ability to put their feet in their mouth." She said losing me in her deep brown eyes.

"Guys? Exactly how many are there?" How much competition do I have?

"Well I heard she kind of had this thing for this one guy, but he's pretty close to impossible to read."

"Really? Well I guess she'll just have to try to puzzle that out." I said before settling into a comfortable silence.

Those poor kids swimming I couldn't keep my mind focused after that. All my thoughts were centered on the beautiful brown-eyed girl, who just agreed to let me take her out. I was on cloud nine.

* * *

**So there you have Chapter 6 next chapter is their first date. I can't wait to write it, you have no idea. The poor kids at the pool are not going to get watched at all tomorrow by me. And it's all of your faults because I stayed up extra late fixing this. **

**I just figured out how to make it so people can leave anonymous reviews, so please feel free to do so, those who don't have accounts. I really want to hear if you liked this one because I personally am in love with it.**

**Please vote in my poll and if you know of any good Fanfic stories let me know because I am in desperate need of some new ones. If anyone wants some good ones check out my favorites list because they all own, but are only Edward and Bella, so sorry Jacob fans.**

**Please review! Pretty please with Edward on top!**

**-xoxo Sendmeonmyway**


	7. Stars

_**A/N: **__I'm forgot to bring guarding the pool to work with me so I ended up writing up the first chapter to my New Story __Break Down Here__ I really like it and will probably be posting it up with a summary soon you know after I finish this._

_Special thanks to all my fabulous reviewers, you guys keep me going with all your encouraging words and make me feel guilty as hell when I don't feel like writing (trust me that's a good thing, I procrastinate like crazy.)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nothing is mine; it all belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. _

_Without further ado, I give you chapter 7 my longest chapter yet._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stars**

BPOV

The rest of my first day at work passed in relative silence. Every once in a while we would sneak a quick glance at the other, but the only words spoken were to yell at the naughty kids for breaking rules. I don't think I've ever had to say no running so many times in one day before. Then there were the ones that dove in the shallow end despite the 9 signs telling them not to(**a/n: true story- we have nine signs that tell people not to dive and they either just do it or they ask you if they can. It's like hello read the fucking sign dipshit. Sorry for the rant, back to the story). **

When the final whistle blew to signal the end of the day for us lifeguards I was more than a little enthusiastic to leave. So much so that as I was more or less skipping back to the lifeguard shack, I didn't notice the pair of goggles that were left on the deck. Not until of course I tripped over them and realized my face was about to meet the concrete deck. Surprisingly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist when I was just inches from the ground. I looked up and as expected my personal savior saved me yet again.

"A little eager to leave aren't you." He cooed still leaving me barely suspended of the ground and in his arms.

"Yeah, you could say that." I blushed embarrassed.

"Well maybe next time in your hurry, you could remember to check where you're walking, it would put such a damper on the evening if I had to bring you to the hospital for stitches rather then-" he cut off mid sentence, editing.

"Rather then where?" I hinged.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out" he said all the while grinning mysteriously.

"I hate surprises" I mumbled.

"Oh trust me you'll like this one." He winked then allowed me to stand back up and regain my footing before brushing his hand from my forehead to my jaw eliciting another easy blush from me. He leaned in and whispered, "See you at seven, Bella." And then he walked past me into the office to grab his stuff.

I stood stunned for a couple of minutes before I was able to collect myself. As I was walking to retrieve my bag from the shack, Alice and Rose came out with my things in hand and began dragging me to the parking lot.

"Tell us all about it and don't you dare spare a single detail." Alice was in her usual bouncy mood.

"Well judging from the goofy grin on your face it must have gone better than expected." Rose commented causing me to blush.

"Fine, but can we at least wait until we get home before you begin the twenty questions." I could tell Alice was about to protest, so I put my hand over her mouth and continued, "Please Alice, The car at the very least."

"Fine" she responded still pouty, but appeased for now.

"Bella, hold up a minute!" Mike called behind me. Oh come on there is only so much I can take in one day. Alice and Rose shot me taunting smiles before taking off to say goodbye to the boys. "So we didn't get to finish our discussing our arrangements before we were so rudely interrupted." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said 'our arrangements.' Gross.

Out of my peripheral I saw Edward tense up and look for a repeat of this morning before I shot him my 'I'm a big girl let me handle this' look. He nodded in agreement before Rose and Alice pulled him aside for a discussion.

I turned my attention back to Mike before I could get sidetracked at what evil Alice and Rose were up to. His focus was trained on me and he had a hopeful look on his face. Time to hopefully strike all the optimism right from his face, "Listen Mike, you seem to be under the impression that I am interested in you, so let me clear things up for you; I don't want to go with you back to your hotel room or the storage closet for a quickie, I will never be interested in 'doing you'."

"But-"

"No buts, I wasn't finished yet please do not interrupt its rude." I continued realizing I probably sounded like his mother," And please, never wiggle your eye brows or wink at me suggestively, it's really creepy." I said with a shiver.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable with confrontation.

"Yeah just one more thing, do me and yourself a favor and never use another one of your pickup lines. They suck. They are like an anti-chick magnet, and to be completely honest you're only embarrassing yourself. Okay now I'm done."

Only then did I look up to find everyone staring at us. Emmett and Edward looked obviously impressed and a little turned on, until of course Rose hit Emmett. He then proceeded to defend himself, "What? That was hot look even Edward agrees." Edward blushed and looked away. His cute embarrassment almost caused me to forget about my own before I caught Alice and Rose looking like proud PTA moms. And lastly Jasper and Liz simply looking amused by my outburst.

I looked back at Mike who appeared to have found something about his feet incredibly interesting. I immediately felt guilty, maybe I was a little too harsh, "I'm sorry Mike that came out a little meaner then I meant it to. I just didn't see any other way to get through to you that I hold no romantic interest in you."

"That's ok I'm just going to go drown now, I'll talk to you later Bells." Mike said as he mopped away.

Ugh he was absolutely infuriating. One minute he's shooting you suggestive comments and being full of himself and the next he's acting like an injured puppy because you yelled at him.

Rather then deal with everyone else's opinions on the matter I walked to the car and settled into the comfy leather of the passenger's seat. I popped in my headphones and decided to play some tunes to de-stress and hopefully figure out where the heck he was taking me tonight. Besides one or two rather steamy kisses I knew more or less nothing about him. That and the fact that we both seemed to have some sort of inability to say anything right made me dread tonight more and more.

It's not that I didn't want to go out tonight with him I was just a little frightened at how quickly he seemed to be invading my mind. In fact my entire body seemed to be obsessed with him. One kiss and I was hooked. He was like a drug in exactly my flavor; one taste was all it took to build a seemingly unbreakable and frustrating addiction. I couldn't drop him even if I wanted to. What I needed to know now was just what it was that my whole being seemed to crave from this man; simply his body or was it more?

The car beeped signaling an open door just as Alice tugged my headphones out of my ear and began her questioning.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

"Alice I can't wear that." I said for the sixth time vetoing her dress choice.

"Oh come one Bella, you only get three vetoes, you passed that three dresses ago." Rose whined.

It wasn't like I was being unreasonable either: they were determined to dress me in the sluttiest most revealing outfit they could find, which was not exactly the impression I wanted to give to a guy that I already couldn't seem to control my body's reactions to.

They grumbled and went back into the closet mumbling. The only words I caught were 'insecure' 'prude' and 'picky'.

"Oh My GOD!!" Alice shrieked from the closet before jolting out and bouncing up and down in excitement. "I found it. It's the one; not too revealing, just right."

She came out with a gorgeous white dress with different shades of blue polka dots. It was flirty, fun, and summery. Even with the low neckline it was adorable. I loved it already (**A/N:** Pic in profile).

I quickly put it on glad to not have to sit in my undergarments any longer. And as an added bonus it looked good even on me.

"So…." She prompted.

"It's beautiful, Alice, I bow down to you and Rose's impeccable fashion sense." I said truly grateful.

"I found the shoes!" Rose said finally emerging from the closet with a pair of white espadrilles that only had about a two inch heel much to my relief. "Wow Bella that looks gorgeous on you. I'm glad we chose light make-up and playful beach hair, it looks great together."

"Thanks" I replied agreeing completely. I actually did look hot, for once and this new look was definitely getting to my head. I was no longer nervous, but completely ready to handle whatever tonight would bring. Anxious, yes, I was definitely still very anxious, but the nervousness just seemed to evaporate.

"Okay he'll be here any minute, do you have everything." Alice asked clearly more nervous about this than I.

"Yes, and are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" I had learned on the car ride home that while I had been bickering with Mike they had figured out the plans for tonight for the sole purpose of figuring out what to make me wear.

"No it's a surprise, he was very adamant about that and if you find out he won't tell us next time." Alice asserted.

"What makes you think they'll be a next time?" I asked partly to irritate them and partly because despite the makeover insecure Bella was still down there just dying to ruin everything.

"Of course there will be Bella, just accept that I know these things, tonight will be fabulous, just please loosen up a little. You might surprise yourself with how much fun it can be to be irresponsible." She said with a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked skeptical of the way she said that.

"Oh there's the doorbell better hurry before you're late." And with that Alice zoomed down the stairs to answer the front door leaving me alone in Rose's room.

"Hi Edward your looking rather dashing tonight" I heard Rose say from downstairs. "Bella's on her way she just has to be extra careful, you know with her clumsiness and heels."

"I heard that!" I yelled as I slowly descended the stairs praying not to fall flat on my face. As I got to where the stairs opens up to the main hall I felt his gaze but kept my eyes focused on the task. On the third to last step I made the mistake of looking up into his intense stare only to find myself falling yet again and finding no more railing to tug onto.

Edward laughed heartily as he stepped into the path of my fall and scooped me into his arms before I could hit the floor. "My day simply would not be complete if I didn't have to catch you at least once. But I believe this is the second time today. I think you just enjoy being in my arms." He said jokingly with amusement all over his stunning face.

I blushed profusely at that and muttered an apology.

"Well I'm not I love catching you." Then his eyes took on the mischievous gleam."And having an excuse to put my arms around you makes it that much more worth it." He admitted squeezing me closer to his body to illustrate his point.

I was at a loss for words when I flash momentarily blinded me from my left. It was Esme with her digital camera. "Sorry Hun, but your mom wants me to document your summer and I figured a date would be a worthy first event seeing as I didn't get to catch you before you left for work." She said looking guilty.

"Oh God kill me now."I murmured to myself, but apparently not quietly enough because I heard Edward whisper back," Only if he promises to take me with you." Before lifting me back up and setting me back on my feet.

I was ready to be pissed at Esme until I remembered it was all to appease Renee. "That's okay Esme just please don't send her that one she'll probably pick on the fact that I always seem to be horizontal."

Everyone shot me a questioning look before I caught on to my implication. "Oh gross not like that I meant-"

"Okay Bells whatever you say just spare us the details, at least until later." Rose said with a wink.

"But-"

"Okay you two get together I want a nice picture." Esme said sweetly interrupting me.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. I felt like we were going to prom minus the tux and gown. Certainly not a memory I wanted to dwell on for to long.

After I was thoroughly blinded several times, as Esme attempted to get the 'perfect shot' we were free to go. I kissed both girls and Esme on the cheek goodbye before Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to his car. It was a silver Volvo. And it just seemed to suit him, especially his sometimes overprotective nature. As far as cars go it doesn't get much safer then Volvos.

He led me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me and waited till I was in before closing the door and walking to the driver's side.

"How very gentlemanlike of you." I said jokingly as he got into the drivers side.

"My mom raised me to respect women and it's to deeply ingrain to not do it. It just comes natural." He said speaking of his mother with such clear adoration and respect.

"You really look up to her don't you?" I asked curiously.

"She may be a little free spirited, but she is more kind and caring then anyone else I know. Of course you would probably know what this is all about huh?" He said while pulling out onto the main road.

"Yeah from the stories I've heard from my mom about their time in college together they sound like twins, two peas in a pod. She's a little scatter brained and way to over protective, but at least she's got Charlie to keep her in line." I joked.

He got a pained expression in his eyes that I didn't understand. "What, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry" I asked worried I had offended him.

He quickly composed his face to an emotionless expression still staring at the road and replied, "No it's nothing." His voice was still pained and I could tell he was shutting me out.

Instead of pushing my luck I decided to turn on his iPod in search of some good music. No way! He had one of my very favorites. I quickly put it on and the soothing melody of 'Clair de Lune' filled the car. (**A/N: **Sorry I couldn't help it.)

"You listen to Debussy?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah Renee used to play it for me when I was a little kid to help me go to sleep."

"Your mom plays the piano?"

"No she had this CD of night time classics that she put me to sleep with and this was my favorite, it always helped me relax no matter what. Why do you play?"

"I dabble a little here and there." He admitted modestly.

"So that was your piano." I remember being captivated by a beautiful piano that was situated on a platform in Alice's house when I was being dragged to get ready for the club."Well then you will have to play for me sometime."

"Maybe sometime if you are very lucky." He teased playfully.

I bet he was rather good; it was easy to imagine his long slender fingers dancing gracefully across the keys in perfect time. Although thinking about his fingers was a bad idea because that led to wondering what else he could do with them, which was exactly the train of thought I was trying desperately to avoid.

I shuddered lightly at the thought and of course he noticed, "Are you too cold? I can turn the Air conditioner down if you wish." He was so thoughtful sometimes.

"No I'm good."

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence both of us wrestling with out own thoughts and expectations of tonight.

"We're here." He said breaking me out of my mind. I looked up and realized I knew this place.

"Why are we here, I'm confused." I was more than confused this was not what I had in mind at all.

He got out of his door and walked around to my side offering his hand. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips before moving to my ear to softly whisper, "Patience, love" causing a shiver to travel up my spine as his lips touched my ear.

How could I argue when he cheated like that? Trick question, I couldn't I turned to putty in his hands as he lead me toward the gates.

"How do you plan to get in?" I asked still skeptical.

He pulled a bobby pin from my hair and fit it into the lock until it clicked.

"How very criminal of you Mr. Mason." I responded slightly in awe as to how such a seemingly small thing could turn me on. I guess I kind of had a thing for bad boys. Come on who doesn't.

"Don't get used to it, this is about as criminal as I get" he said handing me back my pin and looking a little wary that I might be appalled by such behavior. Normally I would have been but he pulled it off so flawlessly.

"Ladies first." He let me walk in first before securing the lock back in place.

I was a little nervous not only because we were breaking and entering but because this place was much darker at night then it had been in the day. He covered my eyes and navigated me through the locker room and kept going.

"Edward, what's going on? Why did we just break into the pool and why are you covering my eyes?" I asked getting a little unnerved.

"Do you trust me Bella?" He asked.

Even though I had known him for less than I day I knew the answer without hesitation "Of course." I could practically feel the excitement rolling off him as I told him so.

"Good, we're here." He said before taking his hand off my eyes.

I gasped as I took in what was once the life guard shack. There were lights strung from the ceiling in a very romantic way and a small table for two in the middle with the candle light to eat by. I noticed there was already food on our plates and it looked delicious.

"W-when H-how-"I stuttered trying to comprehend all the efforts that must have gone into making this happen.

"Well after everyone left I sent jasper and Emmett to get this stuff for me while I went home and changed. On my way back I ordered from my favorite Italian restaurant in town and when I came back here to set up I found they had done this all for me." He waved his hand around at the once dreary now utterly romantic life guard shack.

"That was really sweet of them." I murmured still trying to take it all in.

"It's not to over the top is it? I just wanted this to be perfect after everything and-"I cut of his rambling with my lips. After he realized what I was doing he stopped talking and through himself eagerly into the kiss. After a few moments I pulled away and told him, "No it's absolutely perfect I couldn't have done better myself."

He seemed happy with my response and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and then sat down on the opposite side never breaking his gaze with mine.

I finally give in on our little staring contest to look at the food. "So what exactly is this?" I asked curiously.

"Angel hair pasta with their special sauce, it's absolutely mouthwatering." He raved. The pasta wasn't the only thing mouth watering at this table.

I noticed the glasses of wine and shot him a questioning glare, "Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" I asked jokingly.

He tried to look appalled at my assumption and asked innocently, "I didn't know I would have to use alcohol if I wanted to have my way with you? Judging from last night and this morning I assumed my near presence was intoxicating enough to get the job done." He finished with a smug smile.

"Touché." I admitted a little embarrassed that I was that easy to read.

"I'm actually a little offended that you think I'm that easy." He admitted a little disappointed as he began to eat his pasta. He was right it was amazing.

"Oh come on, you are in college, you're a male, and you have amazing sex hair and a gorgeous body there is no way that you are not at least a little easy."

"You're wrong." He said very softly end his breath. I could tell I had definitely hurt his feelings with my assumption. Now I was the one with my foot in my mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward I just assumed….."I trailed off hoping he would forgive me.

He looked up with a very sad expression almost pained, "I could never sleep around not after what my father did to my mother."

"Edward, what happened?" I asked concerned with the way his light and playful mood had disappeared so fast. I reached my hand across the table and grasped his hand firmly in mine, squeezing it gently for comfort.

He smiled up at me and continued," A couple years back my dad cheated on my mom with one of the ladies he worked with. Not only did he cheat on her but he told her as he left her that she wasn't good enough for him and wanted to take us with him. We were all old enough and vehemently fought him against it during the custody battle and the courts awarded full custody to my mother. Regardless, she was completely heartbroken.

"Unable to believe the one man she had truly loved did that do her. And in return we were all incredible pained to see our fun loving mother in so much despair. He even had the nerve to invite us to his wedding. He tried to talk to us but we refused, some bullshit about how he didn't know what love was until he met Kate and now that he had her his life was complete.

"He claimed he still loved us even if he no longer loved our mother and it would be very improper of us to cast him off because of their differences. I was disgusted. How dare he preach to us about morals when he had committed one of the worst offenses imaginable; breaking the hearts of those who love you. I haven't spoken to him since, but I made a promise to my mom and myself that I would never be him, I would never hurt the ones that loved me and I would cherish them for all they were worth. And that is how I end up here, in college and a virgin." He took a deep breath after his confession pausing to get my reaction.

"Have I scared you off yet?" He asked clearly afraid I would leave him because he was the 'dreaded V-word' and a guy.

"No never. I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily" I joked trying to lighten his mood and get him to smile that lovely crooked grin for me. "I think what you are doing is very admirable and to be honest I am too so there is no need to be concerned that I will try to steal your virtue, I think we are on the same page here and I'm glad."

Only then did he smile _that _smile relieved of any doubt he may have had. "Are you done?" he asked glancing at my empty dish.

"Yes and it was very good." It was more than good it was much closer to spectacular.

"Glad to hear it so are you ready to take a dip?"

"Wait. What?" Instead of answering he pulled me out onto the deck and started removing his clothed till he was only in his boxers, I couldn't help but stare longingly at his amazing eight-pack and sturdy chiseled chest. Damn, he is fine.

He turned in time to catch my staring and that mischievous grin that I love so much spread across his face. I practically melted on the spot.

He then ran off the deck and hurled himself into the water.

"No Running!" I yelled jokingly at him.

He laughed his beautiful musical laugh and beckoned to me with his finger. "Are you coming beautiful?"

"But I don't have a suit and Alice will kill me if I ruin her dress."

"I don't either but you don't see me complaining. Please for me Bella" He asked in his alluring velvety voice and my resolve crumbled. I mean after all Alice did tell me to kick back and have some fun.

"Turn around please" I asked nicely.

"Well that hardly seems fair I let you see me." He said turning the full force of his eyes on me.

"Do you want me to come in or not?" I asked sternly.

"Fine" He grumbled and turned around.

I slipped of my dress and silently remembered to thank Alice for giving me a lacey but not see through midnight blue set of bra and underwear. And with that I hoped into the pool splashing Edward in the back of the head.

The water was nice and warm, very welcoming and perfect for a late night swim.

"Okay you can look now." He turned around and just as he was about to sneak a peak I reminded him. "Eyes above the water."

"Fine" he pouted "but same goes for you."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

After goofing off in the water for a while, we hopped out and he laid two towels on the deck and laid down on the green one. I took my spot next to him on the blue one and stared up at the stars with him.

"Wow it's so beautiful. Most of the time in Arizona I couldn't see them because of the bright city lights, they look so close from here, like I could reach out and grab one to keep as my own." I admitted.

"Would you like me to get you a star Bella?" Edward asked as I moved to lay my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"If only it were possible, I would love my own star although I imagine it wouldn't very well like to be taken from the sky like that. Maybe we should leave it so others may gaze upon it as well." I said thoughtfully.

"I suppose your right. It would be awful selfish of us to steal it from its rightful place in the sky. We'll simply have to be content with gazing upon its beauty."

"They are very beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, but they pale in comparison to the lovely women who gazes upon them so longingly." He said still running his fingers lovingly through my hair.

As soon as I tilted my head to disagree his lips caught mine in another kiss. But these were not like the others this one was sweet and full of the new understanding we had developed. There was no force or blinding lust behind this kiss. It was a simply delicate showing of love. Yes that's right love. Even though I would never admit it and deny it if asked I was sincerely in love with this man and there was nothing I could do but hold on and pray he felt the same.

He pulled away all too soon and stared into my eyes trying to convey what he couldn't put into words as I did the same.

He broke our moment my stating the obvious, "It's getting late let's get you home." And with one more peck on the cheek he helped me up and carried me to the car. Giving me my dress to put back on So I hopefully wouldn't scare Rose and Jasper too bad if they were still up.

The drive home was quiet, but he kept his hand in mine at all times. When we pulled into the driveway he shut off the car and turned to me. "I hope this isn't too sudden, but I was hoping you'd want to go out with me again and be my girlfriend."

I had to chuckle at how formally he made it sound especially after the night we just had I wondered how he could have any doubt on my feelings towards him. I kissed him lightly and said simply, "Of course" before stepping out of the car and heading to the door, as he pulled away I whispered, "I love you Edward", Then turned to be faced with the terror of Alice and Rose.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I took out the hopeless romantic in me and she refused to be quiet until I got this all out so it's long but I put my heart and soul into it.**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think. Was it too cheesy or just right? Remember anonymous reviews are accepted so pretty please with Edward on top review. **

**Oh and just in case you were wondering: there will be lemons just let me work up to that, and for those who don't like them I will separate them with page breaks for your sake**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


	8. My Favorite Accident

**Hey all this is not a chapter sorry, that will be out tomorrow night. This is to number one: answer a big question some of you had and number two: to let you know I have a new story!**

**Okay so first things first:**

_A couple of you thought it was too early for Bella to be in love and I completely agree. You don't think I would really screw the story over that early do you? Oh ye of little faith. Trust me she will see the error of her insecure ways in the next chapter. I also think I might change this from Romance/ Humor to Romance/ Drama because my storyline starts to stray away from rainbows and butterflies in up coming chapters, so when I do post chapter 8 there may be a genre change._

**Secondly:**

_I have a new story. Well kinda. I posted up the summery and I want to know if you like the idea enough for me to continue it on top of this story. Let me know what you think by dropping a review on that page. You can find my new story: __My Favorite Accident__ under my stories list on my main profile and I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas it._

_So Head on over and check that out hopefully you will like it as much if not more than this one._

_Thanks as always for your fabulous reviews I will have the next chapter out ASAP)_

_Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_


	9. I Kissed a Girl

**A/N: **_I finally broke through the evil known as writers block partially thanks to the awesome Carden88 who let me vent a bit. BTW you should most definitely check out her story "Who Says Sex is Sacred?" because it owns, and also you really should check out "Finding Everland" by Warriorprincess101. It isn't a twilight fan fiction, but it is really good and I will most likely be beta-ing it for her if I can figure out how to do it. If anyone out there knows how to work that we are clueless and would appreciate some help. I will be forever grateful, PM me if you know what to do._

_Oh and if you haven't check out my new story "My favorite Accident" I would love you forever if you did and let me know what you think. I'll be updating it tonight or tommorrow for anyone who cares._

_And without further ado or anymore shameless self-promotion I give you chapter 8._

_Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_

* * *

**Chapter 8: **I Kissed a Girl

As expected the second I opened the door I was jumped by two overexcited and energetic girls.

Alice pounced on me first, "Okay spill right now this instant I want to know everything no details spared."

"Way to welcome a girl home. Don't I get a few seconds to catch my breath before I get put into interrogation?"

"Oh so that is why you were taking so long in the car. It also explains the goofy grin." Rose said, always jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"No that is not why we were taking so long in the car thank you very much." I blushed which did not help my point at all. "And Alice; don't you have a home to go to or something?"

"Nope I'm spending the night. I didn't know how long you would stall, so I figured it would be the best way to get everything out of you." Of course only Alice would think ahead like that.

"Isn't this weird for you? I mean he is your brother." I asked a little uncomfortable and still stalling.

"No, not at all Rose always gets details from me, so stop stalling and spill." Alice commanded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I finished my date both girls eyes got wide and Alice pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes, "I have taught that brother of mine so well. I'm like a proud mama."

"Damn straight I didn't think that boy had a romantic bone in his body, not to mention the whole breaking and entering bit. You awful girl you're having such a bad effect on the poor kid." Rose accused with a smile.

"Hey don't blame this on me, I didn't tell him to start breaking the laws for me. And as for the date I would have been impressed with just dinner. I'm still in a bit of shock myself." I admitted with the permanent smile plastered onto my face.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep better at night." Rose joked.

"And so now you guys are dating, that's so cute!" Alice said with as much enthusiasm as if she were talking about a new puppy.

"Yeah" I said in a dreamy voice that even sounded off to me.

"Oh no I recognize that face. My little cousins got it bad." Rose stated.

"I do not." I blushed profusely.

"Okay that's a lie; you're a goner and well on your way to the dangerous L word. I think with a little bit of work me and Alice could make that happen."

"Why would you guys want to turn me into a lesbian? Is there something I need to know about you two?" I said shifting my eyes back and forth between the two of them pointedly.

"Not funny Bella. You know what I meant." Rose said without a trace of humor.

"Well you never know Jasper and Emmett could be covers. Not that I have a problem with it. You guys do what you want; I mean this is New Hampshire. No worries I don't judge, you get yours." I said as Emmett like as possible. (**A/N:** I threw in the New Hampshire bit because we legalized gay marriage, and I really don't have a problem with it, this is just Bella stalling no jabs at gay people ok? Thank you)

"Ha-ha, I see what you're trying to do and it's not working, oh god you didn't say you loved him already right?" Alice said with pure horror crossing her face.

"No of course not, but in the heat of the moment I sure thought about it." I admitted.

"Good now don't ever do that. This is not only your first date but it is way too early to admit shit like that. Yes I understand that you two aren't a particularly conventional couple because of all that has happened in such a short period of time, but nothing scares of a guy faster then taking things too fast. I'm not saying that Edward would ever leave you or dump you because I know for a fact he wouldn't. Trust me I know that you two are like kindred souls; you just get each other, but it is way too soon to drop the L-bomb it gives him too much power, so do whatever you have to do keep that pretty little word vomit of yours in check." Alice threatened.

"Yes ma'am" I saluted.

"Glad we have an understanding now on to more important matters." Alice said turning back into her usual bubbly self.

"And what would that be?" I asked skeptically, Alice this excited always turns out badly for me.

"Our triple date tomorrow," she paused checking the clock, "I mean tonight."

I glanced at the clock to see that it was in fact tomorrow already. Time seems to fly when you're forced to defend yourself from these two devils. "Where are we going?"

"We're going bowling!" Alice said as excited as when an eight year old announces they are going to Disney World.

"Aw come on Alice! You know how I hate bowling; there is no way in hell that I am wearing those shoes that a million of other people have worn before me. It's disgusting and my perfectly pedicure feet will not be subjected to that kind of treatment, I refuse." Rose blurted before I had a chance to protest.

"And you know I have coordination problems, what makes you think that me, the girl that is clumsy to the point of almost being disabled, would be a good bowler. I should never be allowed to throw or even walk with anything that is heavy. How could you think me throwing a bowling ball across a floor with all my might would end well? I have news for you, it won't. Either one of you or I will end up in the ER visiting my uncle and I really don't want that." I interjected appalled by even the thought of myself attempting to bowl.

"Well that's too damn bad for both of you because we are going bowling. Now Rose; you need to be a big girl and get over this fear of using public shoes, they are disinfected between uses and I promise you will not die. And Bella; stop being so melodramatic do you really think we would let you send yourself or us to the ER, we will teach you what to do and you will do it. Am I understood?" Alice boomed. For such a little girl she could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

"Yes, Alice." Rose and I submitted before she could yell at us again.

"Good I'm so excited now let's go to bed, I can't wait." And just like that she went from Dark, scary; intimidate the shit out of you Alice to bright, sunny, angelic Alice. The fact that she could turn it on and off like that scared me even more then scary Alice did.

And with that we curled up on the various pieces of furniture. And I drifted into sweet dreams of my Edward.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Did you just hear what she said?" I heard a voice far away whispering.

"Ew yes and I wish I didn't. Do you think we should wake her?" Another whispered back, the voices were drawing me away from the beautiful dream.

"Definitely I don't know how much more of this I can handle, she's been talking all night." The first voice said again.

"Okay but maybe you should do it I don't want her to hate me for ruining her little fantasy." The second voice which I now recognized as Rose said.

Oh shit I thought as I realized they were talking about me. I must have been talking in my sleep again. And clearly my recent little hot dream with Edward had not been as private as I once assumed it had been. God I hope I didn't say anything too bad.

"Too late I'm already up." I grumbled as I threw the pillow over my eyes.

"So Bella, have any good dreams last night?" I should have known that Rose wouldn't have let me get away without lots of teasing.

"Yes and if you'd be quiet I could get back to it." I mumbled still hiding from the light under my pillow.

"Too bad because its morning and Rose and I refuse to listen to your hot dreams of my brother any longer. You do realize that you talk in your sleep right, and rather loudly I might add." Alice said.

"Yes I'm well aware. And weren't you the one encouraging me to tell you all about my time with said brother"

"Yes well there is quite a difference between hearing details after the fact and hearing it happen via your sleep talking." Alice pointed out.

"Plus I barely got any sleep with your on going chatter. How am I supposed to look my best without my beauty sleep?" Rose asked.

"Take a nap and might I remind you I'm not the one who suggested the slumber party so don't blame me."

"A nap? Do I look like a 60 year old woman to you?" Rose asked indignantly.

"I don't know just let me sleep 10 more minutes please?" I pleaded.

"Nope get up I have to make you look hot for work and we only have an hour to do so." She jumped up and looked down at my still sleepy expression. "That means now little missy, up, up, up!"

"I'm coming, good god Alice what is wrong with you morning people, it's wrong, mornings are for sleeping." I grumbled while getting up.

"The early bird catches the worm and all that shit. Here I'll make you a deal; you stay still and let me make you over and I'll have Rose make you a nice big cup of coffee before work." Alice enticed.

"Done!" Coffee was like my lifeline on days like today when a full night of sleep is impossible.

"Okay good now sit still and shut up it will be over before you know it."

--X--

After an hour long of pulling on my hair and assaulting my face with make-up I was deemed ready to be seen by Alice. I looked in the mirror and once again had to admit that the girl had a gift. She made my 

hair look wavy and beach-like, and my make-up made me look fresh, spry, and wide awake, which was quite a task seeing as I got less than no sleep.

Rose handed me my coffee as promised and we all headed out in Alice's car because according to Alice we needed some more girl time.

She turned on the radio and after not finding anything good she threw in a Muse CD and we all jammed out for a while until we got to the pool.

"I'm so excited we are working together today Bella! This is going to be such fun!" Alice chirped as we walked into the lifeguard shack.

"Yeah Alice it will be great." I said trying to muster as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Hey beautiful" A musical voice called from behind the register.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked before walking up to him and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Just thinking about you and how I have to work the office today instead of getting to work with you." He said pouting at the mere thought of spending the work day away from me.

"Aw poor baby, I'm sure you'll be just fine. It would just be a distraction if we were working together anyway, it's better for the children this way." I told him while pinching his cheeks playfully.

He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it," but what a wonderful way to be distracted. The kids don't need you as much as I do." He joked.

"Okay get your hands off my buddy, Edward, she's mine today." Alice commanded.

"Wow Alice apparently doesn't share well with others." Edward teased."That's okay, love, I get to have you all to myself later."

"Nope that's where you're wrong again; we're all going out together tonight. Look who has to learn how to share now." Alice said while very maturely sticking her tongue out at him.

"What I never agreed to this. Where are we going? And who is we?"

"We're going bowling and it will be all six of us."

"Do we have to?" Edward asked trying to use his pout on Alice.

"Yes we do. Sorry if my plans don't meet your badass standards with the lack of criminal activites, but you'll just have to deal. Now let go of my partner so we can go guard." Alice commanded.

"Fine." He muttered before giving me one last kiss on the lips and whispering in my ear, "I'll see you after work."I stumbled out of his grip and winked before following Alice.

For the rest of the work day Alice talked animatedly about bowling and how to not injure myself. Then she taught me the art of 'swatching' according to her it is very important for us taken girls to stud watch 

aka swatch. Her words not mine. I was amazed by how many hot guys actually did go swimming, but every time I let my eyes wander they always seemed to go back to my favorite pair of green orbs and that mop of bronze hair. And every time Alice would catch me and remark on my low self control.

On my last shift I was making another one of my sweeps and was disappointed to find that he was busy checking someone in. That was until I noticed the girl he was letting in was throwing herself at him. She had beach blond hair and huge boobs that were barely covered by her skimpy bikini.

Even though he was clearly not interested and actually looked a little grossed out I had this irrational need to go and beat the bitch down. He was mine and she needed to keep those boobs in her own personal bubble. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to watch the pool and his irritated expression wasn't so damn adorable I very well might have. As soon as she left he let out a huff of air and turned to find me laughing at him. He scowled at my amusement before his face broke into my favorite crooked grin.

Finally the last shift ended and I bounded off the chair and jumped into his arms while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Definitely, the words so close yet so far away seem to hold more meaning to me now."

"Agreed. It was rather unfortunate that I didn't have you to keep away the floozies for me." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Um Edward who says floozies?" I teased.

"I do! And you were over there laughing at me in my time of need." He whined.

"Your time of need, you're so over dramatic, although I did want to come over here and beat that bitch down. Her and her boobs need a lesson in personal space invasion."

"You're so adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous; Alice's inability to share is apparently rubbing off on me though. That blonde bimbo was trying to take something that was mine, and I was ready to step in and set her straight."

"You most definitely are, but that's okay because I prefer brunettes anyway." He flashed me his crooked smile again.

"Good to know" Was all I could get out before his lips claimed mine. I soon found myself on a counter with my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Just as he tried to deepen the kiss a loud whistle was blown in my ear, "No PDA in public please children. If you are going to do that I suggest you take it elsewhere or at least not in front of the children." Emmett said in his serious lifeguard voice.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward scowled before reclaiming my lips.

"Actually" Jasper interjected, "Alice needs Bella in the car ASAP so she can get her ready for tonight."

"Ugh this isn't fair!" Edward whined into my neck.

"I know life isn't fair. I'll see you tonight, Babe." I said before kissing him on the cheek and heading for the car.

"Where's Rose?" I asked as I hoped in the front of Alice's Porsche.

"Emmett said she took off 10 minutes ago mumbling something about a stupid pixie and saving her precious feet." She shrugged as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Typical Rose always a bit melodramatic. She's not skipping is she because-"

"Don't worry she sent me a text saying she'll pick up her uniform and she'll meet us there." Alice interrupted before I could try to weasel my way out of it.

"Wait what uniforms?"

"You'll see." She responded cryptically as always.

"Great more playing Bella Barbie, I can't wait." I sighed; tonight is going to be a disaster.

**So there you have it. I know it isn't my favorite chapter, but I needed to get out of my funk and start writing again.**

**I already have the next one started and it is going to be awesome I promise. Bella bowling, Emmett's shirt and Rose's surprise. **

**Review and I'll give you a sneak at the next chapter; ) Pretty please with Edward on top!**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


	10. Falls On Me

**A/N: **_So I went to the fair last night and it was so much fun, even if some of the rides sounded like they were about to malfunction. I lived, that's the good news. The bad news is that when I got home the internet wouldn't work, so I couldn't post this. I was majorly pissed, but none the less it is working now. 24 hours later. Comcast assholes...:(_

_Who else is unbelievably pumped about Twilight being released on November 21 instead of December 12? I freaked out today when my internet came back up, I can't freaking wait! No matter what anyone else says, Rob Pattinson is a hottie, I look forward to two hours of watching that eye candy lol_

_If you haven't you should really read "Finding Everland" by Warriorprincess101, because she is refusing to update till she gets more reviews and I really want to read more. So you should review, for me…..please? Okay well I tried my best:(_

_**OH AND VOTE IN MY NEW POLL IT IS VITAL TO THIS STORY AND MY OTHER THAT YOU DO SO!**_

_Without further ado I give you chapter 9:)_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything twilight related, hate to burst your bubble:(

**Chapter 9: Falls On Me**

EPOV

'This is ridiculous' I thought to myself as I hopped into my Volvo with Alice's uniforms. They were black bowling button down shirts with our names on the front right side and our team name "Sexy Beasts." Only Alice would pick a name like that.**(Pics on profile for both uniforms)**

Not only did I barely get to see Bella all day, but when I finally got my chance it was interrupted by Alice. The same girl who is now forcing us to all go bowling tonight. The idea of Bella bowling is particularly scary. That girl can barely stay on her two feet normally. It looks like I'm going to have to work double time tonight to keep her alive. I don't mind it really I actually find it adorable, endearing if you will. Not to mention it gives me a good excuse to be close to her.

As I pulled up to the bowling alley, "Midnight Sun Lanes" I realized I was the first one here. I got out and walked inside the familiar building quickly getting a lung full of cigar smoke. Men's league plays weeknights before the night crowd comes, but the smoke seems to resonate in the air even after they are gone.

Every night during the summer there is night bowling mostly for the teens and college students. They turn off the fluorescent lights, and turn on the black lights and neon lights that only make the lanes visible. Everything else is minimally lit to ensure that people can see where they are going. The bowling balls glow in the dark as do the pins.

I took a seat to wait and noticed that thankfully the place wasn't too crowded. It was mostly just young couples with their awkward middle school group dates. The sexual tension is almost palpable between them. I shuddered at the memories of my own school age awkwardness on dates such as these.

I was debating on texting Alice when a pair of arms reached around my waist and gave my sides a quick squeeze. I turned around in her arms to be met with my favorite pair of chocolate eyes.

"Hey" I whispered into her ear letting my lips graze her earlobe.

"You haven't been waiting long have you? Alice wouldn't let me leave until I put on this dumb uniform." She said as she swept her hands past her body. I let my eyes wonder to her uniform and was glad that the wait was worth it. Her shirt was like ours except it was baby blue and she had it tied at her waist, unbuttoned showing off the white wife-beater tank top underneath. I turned her around and chuckled as I read their name, "The Gutter Goddesses".

She blushed as I turned her back to face me, "Cute name, is that foreshadowing for the night?"

"Ha-ha very funny, you guys are so going to lose. Where are your uniforms?" She asked.

"I was waiting for the other guys to get here."

"Jasper is getting our lane with Alice and Emmett is pretending to not be eavesdropping on us right now." She said before looking over my shoulder and giggling," Hey Emmett; nice shirt"

Following her eyes I saw the slogan on his red shirt:

**Feel Safe Night**

Then there was the lifeguard plus sign followed by:

**Sleep With a Lifeguard**

"Only Emmett" I said rolling my eyes as Emmett winked suggestively at Bella.

I grabbed the uniform off the chair and handed Emmett his before putting mine on over my shirt.

"The Sexy Beasts?" Bella chuckled.

"Hell yes!" Emmett yelled." I'm glad someone noticed how smoking hot we are. Alice always was my favorite." He commented while maturely sticking his tongue out at Bella.

"Wow Jasper it looks like you got some competition." I joked as he returned with Alice in tow.

"Nope I got Rose, and trust me one high maintenance girlfriend is plenty."

"Speaking of which; where is that girl? She's supposed to meet us here." Bella asked.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but I had the hardest time finding these last minute." Rose said as she walked over to us with three shopping bags.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I whispered to Bella earning a giggle and a playful slap on the shoulder.

Apparently not quiet enough though as Rose responded, "Shut up Edward," before giving Emmett a hug and peck on the cheek.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?!" Alice yelled earning us a couple of glares from the people around us.

"Well you had to get Bella ready and there was no way I was wearing those nasty public shoes." Rose calmly asserted, a disgusted expression crossing her face at the mention of the dreaded idea of sharing shoes, "Don't worry I got a pair for each of you too."

"You didn't!" Bella said horrified.

I was feeling pretty confused until Rose pulled three shoe boxes out of the bags and gave one box to each girl. Bella opened her box to reveal shiny new baby blue bowling shoes that perfectly matched their new uniforms. Alice and Rose pulled theirs out and they were identical to Bella's. I had to laugh, only Rose would go out and buy a new pair of shoes that she would probably only use two more times in order to save her poor feet.

"Rose I can't accept these." Bella said still staring at the obviously expensive new shoes.

"And why not, do you not like them?" Rose asked a hurt expression crossing her face.

"No I love them, but it's too much, they are way to expensive, there is no way I could pay you back." Bella clarified.

"Well think of it as a gift for all the birthdays and Christmases that we didn't see each other for." Rose said relieved that Bella wasn't dissing her fashion sense.

"Okay, I guess so, I bet they will be much more comfy then the rentals." Bella caved.

"Great now let's lace up and go kick the boys butts." Rose said always the competitive one.

"Okay if that's what you think is going to happen. We are going to own you girls." Emmett shot back just as competitive as Rose.

"We'll just see about that. Maybe we should make a wager on that." Alice chirped up getting excited.

"Well we are in." Emmett said speaking for us.

"We win; you guys have to go shopping with us no complaining." Alice announced.

"Hey wait I thought there was supposed to be a prize for winning I hate shopping." Bella complained.

"It is the boys will buy us new cute clothes." She announced beaming at the idea.

"That doesn't sound like fun to me." Bella whined as I squeezed her shoulder in comfort. It was refreashing to have a girl around that she wasn't as shopping and fashion crazy like Alice and Rose.

"Fine, but if we win then you girls have to have one day of whatever we guys chose as a date. No vetoes, no complaining, and no moral support; they will not be group dates." Emmett shot back ignoring Bella's complaint.

"Deal, but we need to have some sort of extra points added." Rose spoke up.

"Why?" All of us guys asked at the same time.

"Because we have Bella and she's like a handicap. No offense." Rose gave Bella a sympathetic glance while bargaining.

"True that. I guess we could give you 10" Emmett said going low.

"Oh come on have you seen this girl, we deserve at least 20." Rose said completely oblivious to Bella's feelings.

"Okay I guess, but no more." Emmett caved.

"Alright now if we are all done Bella bashing can we get this embarrassment over with." Bella said before wiggling out of my grasp and heading off with the girls.

BPOV

My palms were sweating as I stepped up to take my first bowl. Rose and Alice had picked me to go first figuring they could help manage the damage after.

I had tried to absorb as much as I could when Edward was helping me with practice bowls, but I could seem to focus on anything but the feeling of his hands on me and his chest pressed into my back as he guided my arms into a proper swing. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and explore those muscles more throughly with my hands. All too soon the lesson was over and I was being pushed out on my own.

"You can do it Bella." He whispered before Emmett rudely yelled,"Hey no fraternizing with the enemy Edward!"

He gave me a peck on the cheek and headed back to sit with the guys as the screen flashed my name and the machine came down with the pins.

I took a deep breath before setting up my aim trying to remember something besides how good his body felt against mine. I swung my arm back to wind up but because of my sweaty fingers the ball flew backward and almost into Emmett.

"Shit Bella! The Pins are that way, you almost killed me." Emmett said in mock horror after quickly sidestepping my missile.

"Nice one Bella, but the key is to hit the pins, not the pin head" Edward said as he handed me my ball. "Try to keep a good grip this time. I'm going to stand all the way back there okay." He said while pointing to the corner four lanes down.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." I said as I lined back up to try again.

Unfortunately my lack of aim ended up in a gutter ball. "Shit!" I muttered as I walked back to retrieve my ball from the return.

The second time I did manage to hit 8 pins and did a minor victory dance before jumping into Edwards arms. He picked me off the ground and congratulated me on not hitting anyone.

As everyone else went I noticed they were all really good. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Edward all got strikes and Jasper got a spare. I was in for a long night. My second turn I managed to avoid the gutter but I split the pins. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward got strikes and Alice got a spare.

The playful banter between Rose and Emmett was hiliarous. They would taunt each other before going and every time Rose got a strike she would blow a kiss in his direction and he would stick out his tongue. Every time Emmett got a strike he would do gangsta shots at the pins then turn around and blow on the 'barrel' in Roses face. Then there were the occasional "Don't break a nail Rose." Or "Rose, I don't know how I feel about you fingering all those balls." Just typical Emmett comments to which Rose would reply with her own remarks, such as "Shit I did break a nail look." And then she would show him her middle finger. They were adorable in their own little competitive bubble.

Alice and Jasper were each others own little silent cheering squad. When one did well they would share a quick smile and nod before going back to game mode. After all it was still a competition and when one of them did well the other person's side of the bet would be fairing worse. When one of them did badly the other would comfort them while also having their own smug happiness at the prospect of winning. It was a delicate balance.

As for Edward and I he tried to help me not hurt myself and others, while I congratulated him on doing amazing. He was a really good bowler, and got strikes every time. Unfortunately for me and my team I was no Edward. After my first two bowls I gutterballed it twice more, got 7 pins down twice in a row, split it again, and then amazingly got a strike. I was so proud of myself.

My last turn finally approached and I was really nervous, everyone else was doing great and I was by far the worst. I grabbed what I thought was my ball and found my fingers didn't quite want to go in. They eventually did and I stepped up to the line. I pulled back and threw it forward before I heard a pop.

"AHHH!" I yelled as several things happened at once. First, my knuckles popped out of their sockets. Second; my fingers were still stuck in the ball and the forward momentum pulled me toward the ground with the ball. Right before I slammed into the ground I figured out the problem. I had grabbed Alice's ball. Third; a collective gasp was heard behind me as a slammed into the ground and skidded a brief way before I ended up halfway in the gutter.

All I felt was pain, lots and lots of pain. From my knuckles which were still in the bowling ball, my knees and elbows from slamming and skidding into the gutter, and my eyes because they were stinging with fresh tears.

Edward was the first to react. He was at my side a brief second after I stopped skidding,"Oh Bella, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned panicky voice.

I turned to face him tears streaming down my face and asked incredulously, "Do I look okay?"

"I'm sorry stupid question." He said as a camera flash went off and Emmett burst out into hysterical laughter.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever seen," He choked out between laughs, "Look at her back, it says gutter goddesses and she's in the gutter."

All our eyes turned on him with an 'are you serious' face before Rose hit him.

"Emmett she just hurt herself how is that funny?" Rose asked.

I ignored their bickering as Edward pulled me onto his lap and helped expertly pull my fingers out of the holes with only minor pain. When he got them all out he kissed each one before rolling the ball into the gutter to go through the ball return.

"There, better?" He asked while brushing the tears from my eyes.

"Much better." I replied as he picked me up bridal style and sat down on the bench with me on his lap. Jasper came up and gave us ice, which Edward held over my swollen fingers.

"So we win!" Emmett cheered pointing to the board which had them ahead by 2 points even with our 20 handicap.

"Well I hardly think that's fair Bella, hurt herself." Rose pointed out.

"No I believe a deal is a deal you girls have to do what we want. Wow how often does that happen." Emmett remarked.

"Never." Jasper put in before Alice shot him a death glare.

Secretly I rejoiced in their victory, there was no way I wanted to go shopping.

"Alice I am very mad at you." I said mustering as much venom as possible.

"Why?" She asked horrified by the thought.

"Because you promised I wouldn't get hurt and look what happened." I said pointing to my hand as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't picked the wrong ball. At the time you hadn't made the decision to pick that one so I didn't know. As soon as you did you changed your future, I just didn't catch it in time." She said with a downcast face.

"That's okay; I'll forgive you as long as you promise not to drag me shopping for a week."

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it." She sulked as I rejoiced in my minor victory.

"I think we should get out of here and have Carlisle check out her fingers at your house. He's not working tonight is he?" Edward asked still concerned about my injured hand.

"No he should be home. That's a good idea; hearing pops is never a good thing." Jasper said as I was carried out and to Edwards's car.

"Contrary to common belief, a hand injury doesn't infringe on my ability to walk, boyfriend." I said to him as he deposited me in the passenger's seat.

"I know, but I didn't want to have you out of my reach especially when you are hurt." He said giving me an intense gaze before kissing me with more fervor then I expected. As I automatically went to wind my fingers into his hair I groaned out in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said quickly bringing my fingers to his eyes for his inspection, then after deeming them okay he placed a kiss on each one.

"Not your fault, that was all me, you're kisses seem to make me forget silly things such as injured fingers." I admitted blushing. He gave me his crooked smile before closing the door and hopping into the driver's seat.

When we were almost back to Rose and Jasper's house I decided that now would be the best time for questions. "So where are we going on our date?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said while turning to give me a smug grin.

"Not that surprise junk again, you know how I hate surprises!" I complained as we pulled up to the house.

"As I recall you liked the last surprise." He reminded me.

"Yes, but I would have like it just the same as if not more if it hadn't been a surprise. What if I don't like it? You won't know until it's too late."

"I guess I'll just have to take my chances then. Besides I know you will like this one." He said confidently.

"Sure, sure, but you won't know 100 unless you tell me."

He rolled his eyes at me while he helped me out of the car. 'Damn him and his stupid surprises' I thought as I walked up the stairs into the house.

* * *

**Okay I had to stop it there; I was running out of steam. I have a good plan for the next chapter, but I need you all to VOTE in my POLL because that will HUGELY effect the direction that this story and my other story take following the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and REVIEW pretty please with Edward on Top; ) I'd be interested to hear your date theories and I also want to know if you want to hear about Alice and Rose's date or just Bella's. I'm flexible depending on what you all want to read.**


	11. HeroHeroine

**A/N: **_Okay so I haven't updated in a little over a week. I know I am an awful terrible person, but it's not my fault this time. I was grounded. I guess being out till 2 in the morning without calling anyone to tell them where I was, was a really bad idea. It's not like I was doing anything wrong...parents will be parents. But nonetheless I am back and used my time to crank out a nice long and dramatic chapter for you all. _

_Before I begin I would like to say Wow I have 100 reviews! That's way more than I ever thought I would get and I am ecstatic! You have no idea) _

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my hundredth review: __**Bethi-woo**__ and my very first reviewer: __**.Mikina.Volturi. **__Who has an awesome story called, "A Lovely Night for a Date isn't it?" And I want to thank ever single one of you that takes the time to leave me a review. I appreciate it more than you know._

_I have one more important notice at the bottom so be sure you read that!_

_And without further ado I give you chapter 10._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. These characters do not belong to me. I just like making them do my bidding._

_**Chapter 10: HeroHeroine**_

BPOV

The rest of the week followed without further excitement. It turns out that I broke my middle finger, while the rest simply had the knuckles pulled out of the joints. Carlisle reset them for me and bandaged up my broken finger, while Edward held my other hand and let me squeeze his when it hurt. He was such a sweetheart.

The boys decided to put off the dates until next weekend because they wanted them to be perfect and spent the weekend plotting and planning together. While we, the girls spent the weekend shopping. Unfortunately the guilt factor only lasts so long when it comes to Alice, and I still had to go. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and we all did get really adorable outfits.

Today I was working with Emmett, which pretty much guaranteed for some fun. I didn't understand how he was a life guard he rarely took anything seriously. But it definitely made working with him ten times more fun, even if there was someone else I would rather be working with. Luckily, though, I did get to work with him tomorrow and he had made a habit of driving me to work since the bowling incident.

I knock on the door signaled his arrival and I quickly grabbed my cherry pop tarts out of the toaster and ran to the door almost falling over in my haste. I threw the door open and jumped into his arms.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well last night?" He asked after I finished my assault on his lips.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the passenger's side opening the door for me. "Thanks" I said before slipping in a throwing on my buckle.

"So you brought me breakfast?" he asked as he shut his door and stared longingly at my pop tarts.

"No, not exactly, but I can share?" I said feeling a little guilty about not inviting him in for food.

He chuckled at my flustered response before pulling out of the driveway.

"So how are your fingers today?" He asked as he picked up my hand and trailed kisses over the still injured fingers.

"Much better, I'm going to try to convince Carlisle to take this dumb brace off my finger maybe if I beg enough he'll let me have it off by this weekend." It was without a doubt the most annoying chunky brace on the face of the Earth; it was constantly getting in the way."Speaking of this weekend, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Must we go over this daily Bella; it's a surprise, I am telling you nothing." He said keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"Fine, but just for that I am going to." I deadpanned, what was I going to do?

"Yes, what are you threatening me with." He teased.

"I'm going to intentionally not enjoy it. At all. And you can't make me." I said while childishly sticking out my tongue.

He laughed wholeheartedly at my silliness and replied, "Is that a challenge?"

"What is up with you people and challenges. That and bets seem to be your chief form of amusement." I pointed out.

"Is Izzy mad because she always ends up losing?"He teased.

"I don't always lose." I frowned at his use of my name.

"Really? Okay well name one time so far, that you have bet with us evil New Hampshire residents and haven't lost." He challenged with the cutest smirk on his perfect face.

Shit he had me there.

Wait hold the phone, "First night here; the club bets with Alice and Rose." I stated proudly.

"What bets?" He asked as he had pulled into the parking lot and turned to give me a confused look.

Oops, I hadn't told him about that little piece of information.

"Well, the night we met at the club Alice and Rose made me play this game where we all bet each other to do something at the club." I confessed averting his questioning gaze.

"I didn't know they still did that. What was your bet Bella?" He asked innocently enough.

"Alice said that I had to dance with whoever asked me." I mumbled a little afraid of his response to that.

Surprisingly he chuckled, "So that's why you were dancing with Newton. I was confused as to why such a pretty girl would dance with such a disgusting person."

"I would have never willingly danced with anyone to be honest. I'm not a very good dancer."

"You are a beautiful dancer, trust me I know." Then he paused looking thoughtful for a moment. "If I had asked you to dance would you have turned me down, had it not been for the bet?"

Damn him that was the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Well to be completely honest yes." I admitted sheepishly."It's not that I wasn't attracted to you when we first met because trust me I was. More so than I thought possible, but I would have been to afraid to embarrass myself and you would have thought I wasn't interested and you would have realized I wasn't worth your time and moved on to another prettier girl like Rose." I rushed out not giving time to censor my response.

"Bella you are absolutely absurd. There is no other girl that could hold even one one-hundredth of the attraction that I have for you. If anything I probably would have figured you thought I wasn't good enough for you which is true anyway." He said.

"Now whose being absurd." I teased poking his nose.

"I never thought I'd say this, but for once I am actually glad that Alice is the little meddling pixie that she is." He said cupping my cheek in his hand before leaning in and giving me a short, but utterly sweet kiss.

"Now let's get in there and yell at some kids." I said once again attempting to lighten the mood.

"Amen to that." He said as he came around my side to open the door for me.

We walked hand and hand into the lifeguard shack. No sooner did we enter than did Emmett pull me out of Edward's arms and into a big bear hug, "I'm so excited I get to work with my favorite klutz." He said in greeting while squeezing the air out of my lungs, "You didn't do anything funny this morning right?" He teased.

"C-can't, Breathe, Emmett." I gasped out, before he gave a hearty laugh and released me.

"Judging by the amount of time you and Edward were in the parking lot I thought you were pretty good at holding your breath." Emmett said nudging me in the arm lightly.

"We were talking thank you very much." I said all the while blushing.

"Sure that's what they all say. I was afraid I'd have to tell the children that they couldn't swim today because two of the lifeguards died of affixation while making out in their car this morning. Seriously, you two were at it for a long time, you keep this up and you might even give me and Rose a run for our money." Emmett continued, turning my face a brighter shade of red.

"Ha-ha." Edward said sarcastically."Leave my little klutz alone, you have sufficiently filled your 'embarrass Bella into blushing' quota of the day." Even though I hated when Emmett referred to me as a klutz, when Edward did it, it was more a term of endearment then anything else.

"You're no fun." Emmett pouted."Let's go buddy, we have children to supervise and lots to talk about." He said conspiratorially before turning to Edward, "Have fun with Newton."

EPOV

"Thanks for reminding me." I said glumly as Emmett strolled away toward the shallow end with my Bella.

She gave me one sympathizing look before Emmett caught her attention with one of his usual goofy comments and she threw her head back laughing hysterically. I couldn't help, but admire how amazingly beautiful she was especially when she was smiling and laughing like she was now. She had the most gorgeous voice that could put angels to shame.

But all too soon I was pulled out of my Bella drooling sesson by the one person who I could not stand, "You're a lucky man Cullen." Mike said from beside me looking longingly at the one girl who always seemed to be foremost on my mind.

"That I am." I admitted trying to be polite.

"I honestly don't see what she sees in you. So what if your drop dead gorgeous and have a great bod, is that all women are interested in?" Mike said sullenly beside me.

Okay please tell me Newton did not just refer to my looks as gorgeous or comment on my body.

"Newton let me give you some advice man to-- well you." I said.

He looked up eagerly obviously missing my comment against his manhood.

"Don't use pick-up lines it's cheesy, don't talk to a girl in a manner that you wouldn't if your parents were there, don't suggest that you and said girl should go somewhere to have sex, and don't – are you listening Newton because this is a big one?" I waited for a nod before continuing. "Never comment on another man's looks as being 'drop dead gorgeous' and never refer to another man's 'bod' it is wrong. People will question which team you are playing for, okay?"

He mumbled a quick affirmative before following me to the shallow end to begin the most awkward day of lifeguarding known to man.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……

Finally break came and I was so excited that I practically flew from my seat and over to my Bella who was already by the lifeguard shack. I wicked idea graced my mind as I crossed the distance between her and I.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my hand over her eyes before pulling her back and into the supply closet with me.

"What the-"was all she got out before my lips claimed hers trying to express all the need I had been feeling for her while I was sitting on the stand listening to Newton's mindless chatter. I had watched her for the entire time laughing and joking with Emmett just wishing I could have her in my arms so I could be the one making her laugh. Possessive? Just a little bit.

I broke away only to give her a chance to catch her breath but wasn't able to separate my lips from her skin, so I moved down to her neck and collarbone leaving a trail of kisses as I went.

"Some- Warning- Would – Be – Nice" She managed to gasp out while trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, love." I said pulling away briefly to try and look at her face so I could assess her mood, but to no avail, it was far to dark to see anything. "I just had to suffer through that shift with Newton and I couldn't wait to have you in my arms so I could ravish you."

"Ravish? Really? I should think that would be quite a difficult task to manage in this tiny space and with our limited amount of time. Merely impossible actually." She said being the more rational one.

"Nothing is impossible." I said before attacking her lips again.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen into a much more intense lust filled action. My hands seemed to find a mind of their own as they ran up and down her sides. One hand found its way to her firm butt and pulled her in closer into my growing need. We moaned simultaneously at the delicious contact between her sex and mine and my mind began to wonder how this would feel sans clothing. It was certainly an appealing idea.

Seeing as I had no prior knowledge in this area I was simply going blindly on instinct which so far seemed to be working. My other hand which had been entwined in her hair moved to her front. It traced her side until I ran it across the side of her breast and earned another groan which was immediately stifled by my mouth. Excited by my progress I moved my hand to cover her breast completely and squeezed it firmly, earning another one.

As I was about to work on this new found pleasure, I was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Edward give me my buddy back! You've had her long enough, you selfish non-sharer." I could almost see his pout as he said this.

I sighed realizing it was only Emmett and took a moment to catch my breath before yelling back, "Nope, I'm keeping her." And stuck my tongue out at the door.

"Don't make me come in there and interrupt whatever it is that two prudes do when they are together in a closet. I don't want to know, I just want my buddy back." He whined and I swear I could hear him stomp his foot.

"We can continue this later, love." Bella's sweet breathless voice said before giving me a quick kiss and unraveling herself from my embrace.

She attempted to fix her hair before opening the door and causing us both to be momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine. Luckily the only person to notice our little escape to the closet was Emmett. He was standing there like a parent who was getting ready to scold his teenage children for staying out late.

Just as he was about to speak, he paused, apparently having some form of an epiphany before raising his tone above the necessary level, "Well Edward it's about time you came out of the closet, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. I just want to let you know that I love you all the same little bro. Now get over here and give me a big hug." He said before enveloping me in a snug bear hug.

When he finally released me and allowed me to breath again, I realized I was not as lucky as the first time and quite a few people had heard Emmett's little outburst and were clearly hearing the double meaning in his words. Great now all the patrons of the pool think I'm gay.

"You are a dead man." I whispered to Emmett before moving to Bella.

Unfortunately she caught onto my plan to prove I was not gay and quickly stepped out of my reach. I shot her my best confused and hurt face hoping to melt her resolve. No such luck.

"Sorry, Love, but it makes it so much easier for me if all these bimbos think you're gay." She said quietly before saying louder,"Yeah Edward, Emmett and I will always love you regardless of what team you play for."

I couldn't believe what she just said. Maybe she was just trying to repeat Emmett or maybe she did really meant it. Was it possible that she really loved me? Before I could question her on her choice of words the whistle blew to tell us we were due back at our stations. I shot her a 'we-will-talk-about-this-later' look before heading to the shallow end to begin round two of my torture. But before I left I snuck a look at Emmett's face to see if he had heard the same thing. He gave me a triumphant smile and a wink before grabbing a very flustered Bella and heading to the deep end.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BPOV

Oh god what had I just done. I was all for playing along with Emmett's teasing if it meant that I would get those awful bottle blond tramps away from my Edward, but I had no clue I would just blurt that out. Alice was going to kill me when she found out. But Alice was about the least of my concerns.

The first and foremost concern was Edward. I had no idea how he was going to respond to that. Would he be scared that I was moving to fast or be disgusted by the idea of loving me? I knew for sure that he liked me the closet incident which was still very fresh in my mind, proved that he obviously had feelings for me, but how deep did those feelings go? That seemed to be the question of the moment. The ball was now in his court, thanks to my big mouth and now he had to decide what to do with it.

I was still mentally berating myself when Emmett and I reached our chairs in the deep end. I could tell he was just waiting to say something and was not disappointed," So Bella you love my little brother." He teased clearly enjoying my obvious discomfort with the topic at hand.

I blushed profusely and kept my eyes scanning the pool, before his tone caught me.

"You set me up you big jerk!" I half whispered half yelled.

He laughed boisterously and didn't deny a word of it. I lightly slapped him on the shoulder and put on my best betrayed expression, "How could you Emmett I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" He yelled exasperated. He clearly wasn't expecting me to turn this on him."I was just trying to help."

"How? By embarrassing me completely and making me say things that shouldn't be said so early in a relationship. Were you trying to break us up Emmett, was that your goal?" I asked possibly laying it on too thick.

"Oh please. You two were gone from the first time you met." He said defending his motives."Besides you know I'm not a subtle person. I hate it when people pussy foot around things. You two are clearly head over heels, it's a little gross to watch most of the time to be honest, but that's irrelevant. You two would keep playing this, oh I don't want to say it first game, so I simply sped up the process." He explained before his expression turned smug again at his success."Bet you didn't think I was smart enough to pull that off did you?"

"I certainly didn't think you were conniving enough to do it, but then again you did grow up with Alice, so you must have been to hold your own." I concluded.

"Hell to the yes I did. That girl is too tricky for her own good." He shook his head clearly remembering some event from the past. "You're not really mad are you?" He asked pouting.

I was about to answer when I noticed something was wrong. I could feel it. I scanned the pool once again to make sure everyone was okay. From that moment on everything seemed to move in slow motion. A boy about 4 was walking next to the tiny diving board trying to spot his big brother in the water. Two older boys were horse playing and one pushed the other into the little boy. The little boy fell backwards into the pool but not before hitting his head hard against the diving board.

He sunk like a rock and I froze, but it was only for a moment of panic. I sprang into action letting out the call for help: Two short blows one long one. As soon as the signal was sent I hopped into the water and swam over to where he fell in. There was blood in the water, the boy had clearly cracked his head and that sent on a whole new set of worries. He needed to be pulled out and fast.

I let go of my floating tube and dove below the surface. The deep end was 13 feet deep and I knew I would have to be extra careful given the possibility for a spine or neck injury. I finally reached him and decided the best way to get him out. I had one hand grip the back of his head with my arm supporting his back and the other hand went to his chin, keeping it in alignment with my arm running down his chest.

Now was the hardest part of the whole rescue; because he was face down I had to flip him over while at the same time ascending to the surface. I also had to be extremely careful in rationing my breath. Luckily he was a tiny kid so the weight would not be a problem. I carefully executed my maneuver and kicked with all my might to make it to the surface.

I was gasping for air when I finally broke to the surface. The pool had been cleared and Emmet was there to put the tube under my arm to keep the boy and me afloat. We moved to the side where Rose and Alice were running over with the backboard. The girls hopped in and strapped him in while I held his head and neck in alignment and tried to revive him.

"Hey Hun, my name is Bella and I am a lifeguard. If you can hear me I need you to speak to me. Don't try to move your head because you hit it very hard." I waited for a response. Nothing.

"Can you open your eyes? I know you are in a lot of pain, but you need to wake up so we can help you." Once again nothing, not a muscle moved.

They had his head stabilized so I moved my hands and hopped out of the pool to help them pull the heavy backboard out. Liz came over and I gave her the run down as I grabbed the end of the back board and began to hoist it out with Rose and Emmett pushing from the water and Alice and I pulling from the deck, "Young male was by the diving board looking for sibling when two teenage boys were rough housing and pushed the boy into the diving board and he subsequently fell into the water sinking on contact. He has a head gash and is unresponsive. I assume that EMT services were called, correct?"

"Yes they are on there way." Liz affirmed.

She gave me a pair of gloves and threw some to Emmett, Rose, and Alice. Emmett checked for pulse and breathing while Alice and I worked on his head gash. It wasn't too deep, which was a good sign, but I could only work with one hand due to the brace on my other. I handed Alice gauze and packing to help stop the bleeding and assessed that it would need stitches. I overheard Emmett commenting on how the boy had a pulse but was not breathing. He began to give rescue breaths.

After an undeterminable amount of time the EMT's arrived and took over where we left off. The boy's parents were called over and they took him away. Tears began to sting my eyes as I stared after the ambulance as it fled; lights flashing and siren blaring. I had been running on autopilot since the moment I spotted him falling and suddenly, now that he was gone, it all sank in. I couldn't help it I broke down right there on the sidewalk in front of the pool.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around me and a voice whispered comforting nothings into my ear. I couldn't focus I couldn't think of anything but that poor little boy. My heart broke at the thought he might not make it.

I found myself being pulled off the ground and carried back into the lifeguard shack. The shack was all closed up, the locker rooms were locked, and everyone was off the deck either waiting for a ride or in their cars heading home. I was placed on the counter and immediately missed the arms that had been holding me. I reached out for them and they returned.

"Bella, love, it's going to be okay. You did a great job. That little boy is going to be just fine because of you. You saved his life Bella. Don't cry, it's going to be fine." Edward said in a soothing voice as he rocked me in his arms.

I tried to regain some of my calm to ask a question. "H-how d-do you know."It came out breathless and pathetic.

"Because he is in good hands now. They are going to take him to the hospital, now you have to get showered and change into some dry clothes so we can go and check on him okay?" He asked as if he was talking to a child.

"Mmhm." Was all I was able to get out semi coherently.

* * *

I was still in shock when we arrived at the hospital two hours later. I was horribly nervous and anxious and downright terrified at the possibility that the little boy could be anything but alright.

Edward was of course right by my side holding my hand and giving me words of comfort. I was barely paying attention as he asked the receptionist where we should go. He said his thanks and walked me toward our destination.

We met Carlisle on our trip and he smiled at me which quickly melted my fear.

"He's okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks to you and the other's fast rescue he will be just fine. We stitched up his head, and he's got a concussion, but besides that there should be no long term consequences."

I finally breathed a sigh of relief; he was okay.

"The family would like to thank you if you are up to speaking with them." Carlisle said hopefully. I nodded.

I was a little nervous as he led me to them. His parents were both smiling happy as could be at their son who lay in the bed sleeping peacefully. Their heads snapped up at our entrance and I squeezed Edwards hand hard as their tear reddened lids flitted from Carlisle to Edward to me.

The mother didn't even wait for Carlisle to confirm her suspicions before she walked over to me and broke down into tears thanking me incoherently over and over again. I was stunned to say the least, but found my eyes had dried of tears a while ago. I patted her back and comforted her best that I could.

After an infinitely long amount of time she released me, wiped her tears, and reestablished her position had the head of her son's bed. Carlisle spoke a few words, checked his stats, and reaffirmed a full recovery before ushering us out of the room.

The emotional weight of the day was taking its toll on me because the second we left the room my eyelids began to sag.

"Someone looks a little tired." Carlisle said affectionately before giving me a hug."I'm very proud of you Bella, and I'm sure your parents will be too. Edward will you take her home, she's exhausted, and it's been a very trying day for her."

"Will do." He said to Carlisle before turning to me."Do you need help getting to the car?"

I smiled at how caring he was before shaking my head and grabbing his hand to steady myself as we went to his car.

He opened the door and I practically passed out as soon as my head hit the seat. He chuckled and got in on the other side. He started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. I was drifting in and out of sleep as he grabbed my good hand and brought it to his lips before placing a gentle kiss on it.

I was mildly aware as he got me out of the car and brought me up to my room. He set me on my bed and kissed my forehead before sighing to himself.

I wasn't sure if it was drowsiness, but I could have sworn I heard him whisper something before he went to leave.

As soon as I felt his warmth leave me, even in my half out of it state, I reached out blindly and managed to grab his arm. "Stay." I rasped out still half-asleep.

I heard him sigh before complying with my wishes. He slipped into the other side of my bed with me and I wrapped my arms around him enjoying the comfort it brought.

Even though today I got to play the heroine, at the end of the day it was still nice to cuddle up in the comfort of my own personal hero's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**So there you have it roughly 5000 words to make up for my long absence. I hope it was worth it!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I start school tomorrow, so expect updates once I week from now on, but it maybe more if I get lots of positive encouragement (hint, hint)**

**Now it's time to review and let me know what you think. Pretty please with Edward on top ; )**


	12. Here In Your Arms

**A/N: **_Hey all. So I finally figured out how to do their date, I was so pumped. For some reason I seem to be getting inspired a lot lately while in the shower. I was freaking out a bit because I didn't know how I was going to work it believably, because in case you haven't guessed they will most definitely be cashing in the V cards. So I think I have figured out how to do so, and it's pretty sweet if I do say so myself. If you review I will send you a clip of that which will be updated tomorrow night._

_Yes you heard right I am back to back updating because I feel bad about updating 'my fave accident' twice before I did this one._

_Oh and one more- hold that- two more pieces of good news._

_I got a study hall, so I will be able to update one story twice a week. I need you to vote in my poll for which one it will be._

_And…_

_If you review I will send you a piece of the next chapter, and for those who don't know I don't just send a quote I send an entire chunk of dialogue. So there's your incentive._

So without further ado I give you chapter 11.

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: In case you are exceedingly gullible or haven't been reading my last 10 chapters I will let you know now that I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Breaking Dawn, or anything relating to the Twilight Saga. Sorry to those who are disappointed, I am too.**_

_Chapter 11_- **Here in Your Arms**

**EPOV**

Sleep was evading me yet again tonight. The only difference was that tonight it was the sight of my beautiful angel not her absence that kept me awake. She looked so peaceful sleeping here in my arms, with a cute little smile on her face, like she was about to laugh at some inside joke. I couldn't help but softly press my lips into her forehead.

She was so brave today jumping in the pool like she did. I have to tell you her in full on clinical lifeguard mode was definitely hot. She was so sure of herself and confident in her actions. It was nice to see Bella not so self-conscience.

It was great that she was humble, but she was far too modest. She always seemed to be belittling herself and putting everyone else on a pedestal high above her. I had unfortunately managed to secure a place up there. It's not that I was suffering any self-confidence problems, but I didn't want to 

disappoint her when she finds out I'm not perfect. I was terribly afraid of that time when she would. She seemed to be looking for this ideal man, this one perfect guy that said all the right things and was her own price charming. I was far from that and I knew it.

Although I can't criticize her dream, because, in all actuality I was worse. I had not even given a second thought to relationships in that way until she came along. My time was spent studying or with my music. I had hinted to her that I was into music, but I had never told her the extent of it. Music was my passion, my release, my own canvas in which I could write exactly what I was feeling and then express it. It was a stress reliever, but more then that it was part of me, part of who I was.

It had been a while since I have gotten a chance to play, but I have really only had a couple of tunes clicking around in my head, not ready to be played outright. They needed to be developed and enhanced before I would deem it worthy of being unleashed.

Liz loves my music. She was the one who encouraged me to play to begin with and she seemed more excited then I did when I got a new song done. I was nervous about Bella hearing me, but I had a plan. I had come to discovery that despite my inexperience and naive disposition in relationships, I was in love with Bella. I couldn't tell you how it happened, I will not pretend to know, but I do know that she is so deeply engraved into me know that any separation would not only be extremely unpleasant, it would be downright painful.

Bella and music are my only other loves besides my family, so it is a given that they would have to mix at some point in time or at the very least meet.

No sooner did the thought occur did she begin to shift next to be. She mumbled something about bets and then was quiet for a couple of minutes. I wondered if she was going to start again and wasn't disappointed when she began again, "Mother, I'm fine. I can handle myself like a big girl. No don't worry I'm fine just a cut." I had to hold in the chuckle that was threatening to burst from me. That girl was so clumsy.

Her face then went from irritated to scared. "No, it will be okay, I promise, just hold on little boy hold on." She mumbled before tossing in her sleep. I contemplated waking her up a moment before abruptly her tossing stopped and her face took on a serene mask. She looked ethereal with her hair fanned out around her on the pillow.

"Edward" she sighed in her sleep.

In that single moment I was overcome with emotions. Not only did she say my name, but she said it with such emotion. She said it reverently, like she were speaking of something great and wonderful, but it wasn't that, that brought the over swell of emotions; it was what she said after that.

"Love you." She mumbled sleepily. Even though she had said it earlier today it seemed more real now. Earlier today she had said it under the context of one of Emmett's schemes to embarrass the shit out of me. But now, there was no pretext. There was no pressure. She was saying it because she wanted to.

The song in my head decided to take over at that moment. All the excess of feelings coming off me were causing my musical outlet to spark. It started reshaping in my head to a beautiful lullaby. Only one glance down at the still sleeping woman in my arms was enough to let me know why. It was very sweet and innocent and timid, a little shy and reserved; at times it even sounded self conscience. It was Bella.

I let the music continue to shape as she continued to dream, both of us in our own mini worlds of happiness.

(**A/N: **I have a song for this and when we hear it all, I'll give you the link)

**BPOV**

_We were in the middle of a wide open meadow that seemed to be a perfect circle. He had his arm draped around my shoulder as I cuddled into his chest. He sighed in contentment and I turned up to give him a peck on the check. He redirected my lips to brush against his. And just like all our other kisses it seemed to progress quickly. I opened my mouth eager to taste him again and he quickly obliged. As I plunged my tongue deep into his mouth he closed his lips around it and sucked down on my tongue earning an audible moan from me. That seemed to be enough to encourage him onward because I soon found myself underneath his gorgeous body. Every curve of his body fit like a puzzle into mine; like our bodies at been specifically designed to match up. The tingle in my lower abdomen seemed to be throbbing begging to be satisfied, something it had never requested from me before and I had no idea how to make it so. All I knew was that he was wearing way too many clothes and they needed to be removed. He quickly caught on to my idea and began to peel his shirt off revealing his sinfully ripped abs to me; he put the men from 300 to shame. I ran my fingers over them on a simple impulse to feel more of him and was pleasantly surprised when he shivered and his manhood that was currently straining against his jeans jerked. I wicked idea crossed my mind as I ran my hand down to where it was pressing against his jeans and grabbed him firmly. He groaned in excitement and quickly grabbed my hand away. I was afraid for a second that I had done something wrong before he started ripping of my shirt mumbling something about too many clothes for his liking. When he was successful at getting it over my head he pulled away a bit to stare at my half naked form. I shied away nervously trying to cover up and blush profusely. "Don't cover yourself from me Bella, you are beautiful, don't ever doubt that you aren't." I removed my hands as his lips came down upon mine and his hand quickly found its way to the clasp in the back of my bra. He removed it and threw it across the meadow quickly. Then his hands began kneading my breasts as his tongue continued its assault on my mouth. I began to moan into his mouth and he smiled proudly into mine. Then he removed his mouth and licked my nipple. "Oh my Edward." I mumbled barely coherent as he blew his breath across where he had just licked causing the fire in my stomach to grow. He grew smug at the response he was able to achieve and moved to suck on one nipple while circling the other with his finger. "Oh yes Edward please don't stop." I moaned loving the feeling of his warm mouth on me._

-Crash-

I snapped awake to the sound. It was a thundersotrm. Damn fucking teasing dream, I thought as I began to move over to pull my pillow over my head. But my movement was cut short by an arm across my midsection and a chuckle in my ear. I turned to come face to face with my beautiful green-eyed god. He was looking down at me affectionately, like he hadn't slept a wink so far tonight.

"Aren't you tired?" I mumbled out to him, still groggy with sleep. The clock on my nightstand told me it was just after 2.

"I was a little, but I find you so much more interesting." He replied brushing his hand across my cheek.

"That's sweet and all, but I'm not going to let you sleep with me if you are just going to stay up all night and watch me because there's no way I can sleep with you watching me like that." I scolded.

"Well I was humming myself to sleep when you woke me up. You know it's awfully adorable how you talk." He joked clearly sharing some inside joke I knew nothing about.

"Oh no." I groaned when the realization hit me it was like when Alice and Rose found out, only this was worse much worse. When they had found out the dream had not been about them, knowing me I was probably vividly describing my hot dream starring him. I pulled my covers over my head to hide my beat red cheeks from his penetrating gaze.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella." Then he tried pull the covers back down so he could see my face."Will you stop hiding and come out from under the covers?"

"It depends on what you heard." I groaned putting up a fight.

He ducked under the covers with me and forced my chin up so we were level with each other. I blushed harder under his gaze, but didn't move because as soon as he opened his mouth his sweet breath froze my senses and drew me in like a moth to a flame. He kissed me lightly on the lips, but before I got too carried away I remembered how to work my brain "Stop stalling and spill." I told him.

He sighed and unconsciously bit his lip, immediately diverting my attention. "Well you were complaining about shopping with Alice, and then you mumbled about no running. You talked about missing home, and your parents. Then you kind of-"he broke taking a breath of air in before whooshing out,"HadaReallyHotSexDreamAboutMe.

"Oh God." I said before trying to pull away.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella, I dream about you too you know."

"Really?" I asked shocked by this revelation.

"Of course, ever since I met you that first night you have always been on my mind both concisely and subconsciously. But then again I find that the people you love are always on your mind." He told me before grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss.

I'll admit it now I was a bit stunned by this revelation. I mean sure I had said it early today, or I guess now it would be considered yesterday, but I hardly expected him to say it back. I expected running and screaming, but not this.

"That's right I said it too." He said giving me his famous crooked smile at my dumbfounded expression.

I found my lips pulling into a matching grin before kissing him deeply. It felt nice to have it out there, even if nether one of us was ready to say it in that three word form. It was a perfect way for us to say it; coyly and unexpectedly. Anything else wouldn't have been us.

And in keeping with that standard, that is how we fell asleep, in each others arms under the covers, with him humming a soft, comforting, and unrecognizable tune in my ear. It was nothing like the movies or the books where you confess on a date or while your both in danger of dying, and then you have dirty hot sex after. No, it was nothing like that; it was much, much better.

* * *

**So I'll write snother day at the pool for them in which I plan on bringing out some more Jasper time because as someone pointed out I seem to be neglecting him, and then the chapter after that will be the date and my first lemon, and let me tell you I am nervous:(**

**Don't forget to vote, as of now it is a dead tie.**

**AND please review; I'll have the next one out late tomorrow night. Pretty please with Edward on Top.**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway.**


	13. Touch the Sky

**A/N: **_So as promised I have a new chapter with a little Jasper love for all you fans. Let me tell you something, Jasper as a lifeguard, wait scratch that, all the Cullen boys as lifeguards is so damn fine. You have no idea……_

_But anyway I think I'm a human barometer. I get awful headaches right before we get bad weather, like today Hurricane Hannah or the remnants of it are going to hit us tomorrow (so basically we will get warm rain, yeah, big freaking deal). But yeah my head hurts like a mother, so after this I'm going to bed._

_Please remember to vote in the Poll, it is closing Friday. And review because I really want to know how you feel about this. I'm a little insecure about my writing, especially because I have a headache and it's late, so if this sucks let me know, please. Or if you like it or think someone isn't getting enough love -cough- Jasper -cough-cough- I want to make this as good as I can._

_I want to thank_ _twenty1nyounger for not only catching up, but for reviewing every chapter as she did so. That kind of thing is just so cool for me as a writer. And I love all my reviewers___

_So without further ado, I give you chapter 12._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll say it again, none of this is mine. If you haven't understood this yet, I'm afraid you never will.**_

_Chapter 12: __**Touch the Sky**_

BPOV

Ouch, I thought as I woke up. My head hurt, bad.

I turned to wrap my arms around Edward only to find him not there. I stretched my arm out to search for him and came up empty. I heard a chuckle from the direction of the door and opened my eyes to find a fully dressed Edward.

"Morning, love, you look a little confused this morning." He said humor evident in his eyes.

I groaned and rolled over hiding under my pillow. I heard his feet approach and felt the bed sink as he sat down beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned and worried as he rubbed my back.

"I'm fine; it's just the damn weather. I always get headaches when the weather changes abruptly." I moaned as my head continued to throb.

"Don't move." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on the back of the head.

His weight was suddenly gone off my bed and my eyes flew open to find him gone. Weird, I thought as I looked out the window into the gloomy, dreary day.

It had been sunny everyday since I arrived here, so I was used to the sun. Its absence left me feeling a little down and depressed. The rain was softly pelting off the roof in a rhythmic pattern that seemed to encourage lazy tendencies. I wanted nothing more than to crawl up on the bed and sleep the day away. Unfortunately for me though, I had work.

I began to walk toward the shower considering a nice warm bubble bath. I checked the time and thanked my lucky stars that I would have enough time to do just that. Edward walked back in with water and Motrin and handed me both.

"Bless you, you beautiful man." I said as I took three pills and downed the water.

"I started a bath for you; I figured you could use it." He told me taking the empty glass back.

"Are you a mind reader, or just exceptionally wonderful?" I asked him.

"Both now go take your shower I got to run home and take care of some things. Do you feel up for work today?" He asked concerned.

"It all depends on if this headache goes away. I don't know if I can handle yelling at kids for the day." I told him truthfully.

"Oh we won't have to worry about kids today, silly Bella." He told me shaking his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well for one it's raining and I have it on good authority that it will be thundering this afternoon."

"So what do we do instead?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You'll have to wait and see my dear." He said before giving me a kiss on the forehead, turning me around and pushing me toward the door. Not giving me a chance to pout."Now take a shower, before you smell." He joked.

I turned around and gave him a murderous glare before stalking towards him and giving him a giant hug, "Ha, now you smell bad too."

He tried to pull away all the while laughing at our silliness. I gave him a quick kiss and turned him around and gave him the push, "Now go before Rose and Jasper get the wrong idea."

He smiled mischievious,"And would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes." I told him my cheeks flaming before closing the door in his smug face.

"See you in an hour." He yelled through the door before taking off down the stairs.

I shook my head and headed to the tub praying that this damn headache would go away, so I could enjoy my kid free afternoon.

The bath was everything I had hoped for, Edward had turned it to just the right temperature, and with the bath salts that I added I felt refreshed and ready for the day. Out of habit I put on my lifeguard uniform and checked my reflection. Surprisingly I looked pretty well. I was feeling much better too.

Then my stomach growled and I remembered in my post-shock moment from last night I hadn't eaten dinner. I headed to the kitchen feeling the need for some good old fashion French toast. My mouth began to water at the thought of the yummy goodness with a little cinnamon sugar and fake maple syrup on top. (**A/N:** Almost as good as Edward on top lol.)

Lost in my thoughts, I missed the last step and landed flat on my face. Well there goes my good mood, I thought as I began to get up. I'd missed my frequent meetings with the floor lately, and it was nice to know that we were still close friends; clearly no grudge remained from the lack of contact lately.

I brushed myself off as a chuckle sounded from behind me, "Fall again Bella?" Jasper asked arms crossed in a scolding manner.

"No I simply wanted to retrieve my earring." I lied.

"Your ears aren't even pierced." He scoffed as he finished his decent.

I blushed at being caught and he chuckled again. "I'm sorry, that was impolite. Are you okay Bella?"

"Psh, me and the floor, we're like this." I told him crossing my middle and index finger.

"Glad to hear it, where you headed?"

"Kitchen, I'm making some French toast you want any?" I asked.

"Sound good to me." He said as we walked to the kitchen.

He helped me find everything and we worked in silence. It was nice to be around Jasper, he was one of those people that just gave off a comfortable aura. It was nearly impossible to feel awkward around him.

When he finished the batter, we dipped the bread in and set it in the pan to cook.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he flipped one of the slices.

"I'm alright. Still I little bit shook up, but I guess that's expected." I admitted.

"Yeah, the first time is always a little scary." (**A/N:** Get your minds out of the gutters.)

"How many times has it happened to you?" I asked.

"Twice, but to be honest with you it never happens up here. I think you, me, and Liz are the only ones who have had to save anyone."

"Figures, that's just my luck." I laughed. "What happened to you the first time? If you don't mind my asking."

"Of course not, we're family after all." He joked nudging me with his elbow.

"How very true." I confirmed dipping another slice into the mix.

"Well, it was my second year and I was out on the stand in the deep end right towards the end of the day. A little girl who I had lifeguarded swim lessons for was taking her last couple of dives before closing time. She was a very good little swimmer despite her size. The problem was that it was very hot that day, and she had been swimming all afternoon. She dove off in a pretty little dive and began to paddle to the wall. She looked dead tired." He said a far away look in his eyes a he remembered the event vividly.

"When she was half way there she got a cramp in her leg and stalled up. Instead of turning on her back she lost her composure and went vertical in the water. She became panicked and started thrashing in the water and signaling for help. I got the message and hopped in. She was still conscience when I pulled her out."Jasper paused a big smile coming gracing his face."She blushed in her embarrassment and then introduced herself as Lilly. She gave me a big hug and whispered to me that I was her hero. Then she went off to find her parents. It wasn't until later that it kind of hit me. I had saved her life, she was still alive because of me, and I got to tell you that's a nice feeling to have."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I hadn't really thought of it like that" I added taking my slices and heading to the fridge. "Hey where's your fake syrup?" I asked.

"We don't have the fake stuff, we have the good stuff that is local, and it's the best." He said reaching around me and grabbing it.

"Do you at least have cinnamon sugar?"

"Of course, what is French toast without it?" He reached into the cabinet and grabbed it.

The French toast was absolutely delicious, and I had to admit those New Englanders knew what they were doing when it came to maple syrup, even if I did still prefer the fake stuff. I was washing up our dishes when Jasper's phone rang. He excused himself and I finished up putting everything back in its original place.

"I guess it's just you and me this morning, Alice said Edward needed her help with something and they'd meet us there." Jasper said reentering the kitchen keys in hand. "You ready?"

"Yep."

I had yet to drive with Jasper yet, but I enjoyed it. He was a safe driver; he didn't speed like Alice, Rose, and Edward which was comforting. I couldn't shake the curiosity of what could be keeping Alice and Edward. Did it have something to do with his surprise for me?

Jasper, always the observant caught on to my distraction, "What's on your mind?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road, which I was grateful for.

"Nothing, just thinking about what my surprise is going to be, he hasn't let on at all." I confessed.

"That's okay, I'm not telling Alice either, even though it is next to impossible to keep things from her she always seems to find out."

"What are you doing for Alice?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. He looked reluctant to tell so I encouraged his trust, "Oh come on Jasper, we're family remember?"

He relaxed, but childishly said, "Pinkie promise you won't tell?"

I rolled my eyes, but complied.

"Okay, I got her the entire day at the mall all to herself." He said beaming with pride.

I gaped at how that was even possible. "How?" I managed to squeak out.

"Carlisle did a heart transplant surgery on the owner a couple of years back and while he was waiting for a new heart Rose and I took turns looking after his kids, so he and his wife could have some peaceful time for each other. He was really grateful and after he got better he said he owed us, so I took him up on his offer. He was more then happy to return it." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She's going to freak out you know that right?" I asked incredulous at his dating expertise.

"That's the plan at least." He said as we pulled up.

The rain was still falling softly as we made our way to the shack. We were the first ones there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well Rose slept over with 'Alice' last night, so I assume she'll be here a little late." He hinted.

"Oh right." I blushed at the i_nnuendo _. I busied myself with unlocking the locker rooms and checking the deck to make sure everything was in good order.

Rose arrived soon after with coffee looking absolutely wiped, but very upbeat. "Morning Bella, I brought you some coffee babe, how was your night? And where is that little pixie? She said she'd meet me here."

"She and Edward should be here. They were being all secretive about something, so I have no clue what they're up to. "I admitted.

Rose whipped out her phone and speed dialed, "Where are you?"

There was a short pause and I could hear fast excited chatter on the other line. Rose sent me a quick glance before turning back to her conversation with Alice and giggling."Okay see you soon." She clicked the phone shut. "They are almost here."

No sooner did she say that then did they pull up in Alice's Porsche.

They both looked excited about something and Edward got out and made a beeline for me, sweeping me into his arms for a quick kiss. "Mm, you smell much better." He joked.

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder before I remembered we were missing one person."Where's Emmett?" I asked no one in specific.

I didn't have to wait for an answer because no sooner did I ask then did I hear him coming up the road. And I didn't hear his car, I heard his music.

(**A/N:** If you know what movie this is from I officially love you. The beeps are where they use words I don't feel comfortable repeating because it's offensive to me. Hint: I-I believe you have my stapler.)

"**A gangsta-ass (beep) pulls the trigger  
And his partners in the posse ain't tellin' off shit  
Real gangsta-ass (beeps) don't talk much  
All ya hear is the black from the gun blast  
And real gangsta-ass (beeps) don't run for shit  
'cause real gangsta-ass (beeps) can't run fast  
Now when you in the free world talkin' shit do the shit  
Hit the pen and let the mothafuckas shank ya  
But (beeps) like myself kick back and peep game  
'cause damn it feels good to be a gangsta"**

I doubled over in laughter as Rose slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"Were you all waiting for me?" He asked as he got out of his jeep.

"How'd you guess?" Rose said vehemently.

"Well I'm here now let's have some fun, I brought my stuff, did you bring the music Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, but I thought we could use Jasper's iPod, you always make fun of my music." Edward pointed out.

"Whatever floats your boat." Emmett said reaching into the back seat to grab a bag.

"I'm confused what are we doing?" I asked feeling out.

"You'll see." Alice said as she went to the shack, no doubt to find Jasper.

Edward led me into the shack and Rose and Emmett were not far behind. We gathered around the counter and Emmett dumped the contents of his bag.

"Seriously?" I asked finally comprehending the plan. There were six water guns.

"Hells to the yes." Emmett exclaimed clearly excited by the plight of a water fight.

"You do realize it's raining and we are going to be wet anyway right?" I asked clearly missing the point.

"Yes, well the rain is made of water, it's different." He said.

"How so? That's a water gun." I said.

"That doesn't mean that it has to have water in it." Emmett told me.

"So what is in it?" I asked.

"Kool-aid." He responded.

"But then we will get all sticky." I said a little opposed to the idea.

"That's kind of the point, Love." Edward pointed out.

"Oh." I said as we each grabbed our own gun.

"As always no rules anything goes but we have to stay on the deck, we go until we run out of juice, got it?" Emmett explained.

"Yes." We all agreed.

"Okay then. Jasper crank up the tunes we all have 20 seconds to disperse." Emmett said as he took of looking for the best place to set up fort.

Appropriately M.I.A 'Paper Planes' came blasting through the speakers. I ran carefully as I could on the wet deck before realizing the need to ditch my loud flip-flops. I flung them off as I ran to the lane line holder to hide behind. I had no clue where anyone else was but I was content to stay hidden for the remainder of the game. The feeling of sticky Kool-aid in your hair is not exactly one of my favorite feelings in the world.

I watched as Emmett stalked around the deck searching for a victim. I backed up further until my back hit something pointy; the barrel of a water gun.

"I gotcha." I velvety voice told me.

"You're such a little cheater." I told him not turning around for fear he would fire at me.

"It's not my fault that you're exceptionally non-observant Bella. Besides I'm not here to take you out, I say we join forces." He said turning me to face him.

"Sounds good to me." I said before throwing my arms around his neck and giving him what was meant to be a quick kiss. But he held me there and intended to prolong it. Rose had other plans though. She got us both in the head and I quickly moved to put Edward between me and her stream of ammo.

He pulled out his gun and retaliated right in her hair. She shrieked and retreated. I left Edward to find a safer place, but ran into Jasper on the way. He was trying to hide behind the water fountain, but he was way too tall to pull it off. So I aimed and got him right in the back of the head.

He turned to find the source of the assault and pulled out his own weapon. I grabbed a nearby kickboard for a shield and started to back away. Before I was able to succeed I felt another stream coming from the side; Alice. I should have figured she'd have Jasper's back. I retreated quickly, but with the slippery surface I fell; right into the pool.

I broke through the surface surprised to find all five of them laughing at me. I grabbed my gun from the water and caught them all off guard. Once I had emptied mine and I knew theirs were empty too I hopped out and went to give Edward a big hug. He backed up and so I chased him all around the deck. I decided to take a gamble and tripped on purpose. Thankfully, it paid off and he turned quickly to catch me, I used the momentum to pull him in with me.

I laughed as we broke the surface and heard the song change to 'Touch the Sky' by Kanye West.

Edward had Kool-aid all in his beautiful bronze hair and I'm sure I did too. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're hair, it's all sticky here let me help you." I told him before dunking him back under the water. He let himself be pulled under before pulling my leg, effectively dunking me as well. He grabbed me into a tight hold and pushed as both off the bottom and to the surface.

I had to admit, Edward was pretty gorgeous in general, but soaking wet Edward was a sight to see. I instinctively kissed him when we broke the surface and he followed my lead. He pushed me back into the wall and put his hands on either said of me grabbing on to the wall keeping us both afloat.

I would have gladly continued if we weren't cut off by the shriek of Rose as Emmett pulled her in with him. When they broke the surface she smacked him on the shoulder. He put on his best innocent expression before saying, "I just wanted to help you get the sticky stuff out of your hair." She dunked him for that and when he came back up he spit water into her face and that started a whole new fight.

Jasper pulled Alice down the slide with him, and she smiled happily in his arms as they emerged from the tube and hit the water perfectly in sync. They were almost too adorable.

We all congregated and started a classical game of "Marco, Polo". It was without the most fun I had had at work ever. Who knew rainy days could be so much fun?

* * *

**I love it when it rains and I'm working at the outdoor pool because our supervisor doesn't show up and we get paid to goof off and fill plastic gloves with power aid and freeze it and dance and sing. I love my job.**

**So next chapter is the all exciting first M rated chapter, are you pumped? I feel like were are moving along now, and it's exciting. I don't know how long this will be, I'm just going to let it run its natural course.**

**So now I need you all to review and VOTE IN THE POLL. It closes next Friday and I don't want any complaints if you're not happy about the results and you didn't vote.**

**Pretty please with Edward on top;)**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway.**


	14. Fall For You: Part I

_**A/N: **__I delayed posting it for a while because I wanted to make sure it was perfect or as close to it as I could get. It still isn't exactly like I saw it in my mind, but I'm still very happy with it overall. And it is LONG. So be prepared, and it isn't the full date. Writers block sucks!_

_The song for this is "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade. I have had that song stuck in my head all week so it just came out in the story. Plus if you listen to the music it goes pretty well. So if you want to listen to it I encourage you to do so the links for everything in this chapter are in my profile._

"_My Favorite Accident" won the poll; it actually more or less kicked this stories butt all over the place. So when I can I will be updating that one twice a week and I will attempt to keep up with my once a week deal with this one._

_So without further ado I give you Chapter 13._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but the awesome little place you will here about in this chapter. **_

**Chapter 13: **_Fall For You (Part I)_

BPOV

"Are you ready" Alice asked.

"I've been ready all morning Alice, and if you don't show me soon you are going to be late." I told her exasperated beyond belief at this point.

Alice had gotten me up at 8 this morning jumping around like a first grader on the first day of school. It was frightening to be completely honest. She jumped on my bed and yelled, "Get your cute little butt up Miss Swan, we have places to be, hot guys to see, and pretty dresses to put on."

"Don't you have a house of your own?" I groaned completely content to sleep some more until she pulled my covers off and forced me into a shower. The last couple of hours from there were a blur of her and Rose tag teaming me; one pulling out my hair while the other applied make up.

They took a break while my hair curled and got themselves dressed. Being as gorgeous as they were it took them minutes and they looked stunning as always. They explained to me that my hair was stubborn and that the make-up needed a dramatic look that simply took trial and error to achieve, so I suffered in silence.

Alice was wearing a pink glossy bubble dress that fit her personality to a T. Her spiky hair was gelled out in a careful way so that it didn't look greasy or punk, it made her look like a model especially with her tiny stature. And with her crazy stripper high heels she was my height. (**A/N:** Dress in Profile)

Rose wore a short strapless dress. It was much more daring than Alice's. It was leopard print silk with a layer of back tool on top and a red belt that made the dress have an empire waist. It looked stunning on her with her wavy blond hair and long toned legs; my self confidence took a huge hit merely being in her presence. (**A/N: Dress in profile)**

When they were satisfied that my hair had just enough curl they took the curlers out and preceded to bobby pin my hair in various places. I was trying to count the number they used, but at about 20, I decided my attempts were futile and accepted the inevitable. Besides I'd find out tonight when I was taking them all out…

…that is unless Edward takes them out for me sooner than that.

Okay Bella, mind out of the gutter. Just because you have an issue keeping your hands to yourself doesn't mean that he does too. Okay well actually he did but, he probably hasn't even thought about that. God, I'm such a pervert.

I was pulled out of my spacing when Alice spun the chair around to face the mirror. I was shocked. I stood up and stupidly reached out to touch the mirror. I pulled my hand back in amazement when it came into contact with the glass. I was…hot. Wow I didn't think that was even possible.

When I got over my momentary shock I did a little twirl in my dress and was satisfied when I found it floated up as I spun. It was midnight blue, and went down to my knees. It had a halter neckline that was jeweled all the way around, so unfortunately I had to go without a bra. But you couldn't even tell. (**A/N:** **Dress in Profile.)**

Alice and Rose giggled at my reaction. I couldn't blame them though, it was a little bit foolish, but I was amazed at what the right dress and a little bit- ok maybe a lot of make-up could do. Rose was an excellent make-up artist, so well that even with all the junk she put on, not only did I look hotter, but I didn't look like a whore.

"Shit it is getting late! I better go anything you want to tell me Bella? I promise I'll act surprised and everything." Alice begged.

"Sorry, but I am bound by the laws of pinkie promises. Besides Jasper is getting such a kick out of surprising you for once, let the poor man have his fun." I coaxed.

"Pinkie promises? What is this second grade?" Rose scoffed from the corner before Alice cut in.

"You're right Bella: he is so excited about this I would feel guilty if I cheated him out of it. Damn him and his adorableness. Can you at least tell me one thing?" She pouted puppy dog face and all.

"That depends."

"Will I have fun?" She asked sheepishly.

"Alice you're with Jasper even if it was stupid you two would have fun anyways. And besides Jasper knows you better than you know you half the time, I'm pretty sure he has it under control. Actually I know for a fact he has it more than under control. You know he even had to call in some special favors for this? You are going to have a blast, guaranteed. Hell I'll even pinkie promise." I threw in for Rose's sake.

She rolled her eyes at me and we had a group hug moment before Alice pulled away and said, "Well seeing as you told me a little something I can tell you something."

I just about knocked her over as I embraced her again and waited for her information.

"You're date consists of two parts, and both are thoughtful and sweet. Edward put a lot of work, and I mean A LOT of work into doing this for you. You are a lucky girl Bella. You both are, even if they are my brother's I have to admit they know how to be romantic when they want to."

And with that she ducked out of Rose's room and went downstairs to greet Jasper. I followed her out of the room while Rose stood contemplating what she said for a moment.

"ALICE!" She screamed before running out of the room at top speed going much faster than I thought possible in stilettos. She caught up to her at the top of the stairs and paused to catch her breath. Alice looked sheepish for some reason, but I couldn't figure out why. That is, until Rose spoke.

"YOU KNOW?!" She yelled more in excitement than in anger.

"Of course Emmett can't keep secrets to save his life. Besides he wanted a girl's prospective. But I can't tell you anymore than that Emmett can be romantic and that you will have more fun then you think. I pinkie promised." She winked at me as she said that part and I attempted to stifle my giggles.

Rose threw up her arms in exasperation and air kissed each of her cheeks before whispering something in her ear. Alice then gave me one last hug and I gave her a once over to assure she looked perfect for Jasper. And she did of course.

I could practically hear Jasper's jaw drop and his heartbeat pick up as Alice slowly descended the stairs. Rose and I stayed upstairs figuring it would be best to give them some privacy.

It was noon so Rose still has two hours before her date and I have 7. Seven hours to not fall, wipe off my make-up or screw up my hair. It was going to be the longest 7 hours of my life.

* * *

Two hours later Emmett arrived in style with a hot red Mercedes Benz.

Rose and I had spent the last two hours in speculation. I had very little to go on and she had less. All I knew was that it consisted of two parts and Edward had put a lot of work into it. All Rose knew was that it was something she would like and that some part of it would be romantic. But Emmett's idea of romantic and normal people's idea of romantic were two completely different things. So basically we had nothing.

When Emmett knocked on the door to announce his arrival, I assured Rose she looked gorgeous and threw off my heels before bolting down the stairs to open the door. Emmett looked almost nervous when I first opened the door, but then he looked confused.

"Is that my clumsy little sister?" Yeah, he had taken to calling me his younger sister lately.

"Of course, Emmett who did you think it was?" I giggled at his mildly shocked expression.

"I don't know, but you don't look so little anymore. You look…" He paused trying to find the right word."You look hot. Edward is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you. Good thing I told him about the birds and the bees this morning. I have a feeling that information might be handy tonight." He told me trying to hide his laughter as my face turned bright red.

"Oh you didn't Emmett!" I said completely shocked by Emmett's complete lack of tact when it came to anything.

"I did. And you know what I think you should hear it too. As an older brother it's my obligation to make sure you make good choices."

"ROSE GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR BOYFRIEND TRIES TO GIVE ME THE SEX TALK!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I heard heels clicking on the hardwood above before I saw her heels as she began to descend the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief before retreating to the kitchen to avoid the sure to be inevitable love feast that was about to take place.

Before I could leave the room I heard Emmett's booming laugh, "Don't forget to be safe tonight Bella. I don't want to be an uncle anytime soon!"

His laugh was abruptly cut off when Rose came into view. I threw her a wink before I successfully made it to the kitchen.

Alright just five more hours.

I spent the next five hours trying to keep my mind thoroughly occupied while not sweating, ruining my hair, make-up, nails, nothing. I didn't realize how many things were off limits because of those parameters.

I was also all by myself. Esme had gone on a girl's weekend with Liz and a couple of other moms and wouldn't be back till Monday. Carlisle was working another long shift at the hospital and wouldn't be back till Sunday. So until Edward arrived, I had the house all to myself.

I was going to watch a sappy long movie to take up the time like titanic, but then I realized I would cry, so that was out. Then I was going to listen to music, but that usually ends in dancing which could end in sweating or tripping.

In the end I settled on reading in a kitchen chair so I wouldn't lean back and mess up my hair. I was reading Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time, and I still couldn't get enough of it. Jane Austen just had such a way with words.

Before I knew it, it was 7 and there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" I mumbled putting my book down and strapping my heels on.

I fast walked to the door (afraid running would equal falling), but stopped in the bathroom to check to make sure I still looked good.

I threw the door open and I think I may have started to drool at the sight in front of me. But who could blame me? He looked absolutely gorgeous in his form fitting button up shirt and black dress pants. He even had flowers for me and everything, but not just any flowers he had my favorite; lilies.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful." He told me clearly as dazzled by me as I was by him.

"Right back at you." I winked at him.

He chuckled before embracing me in a tight hug and whispering in my ear, "I missed you today."

"Me too." I sighed back into his.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek and held out his arm for me, "Shall we?" he asked gesturing to the door.

"I believe we shall." And with that he led me to the car and opened the door for me before heading to his respective side.

"So are you going to fill me in on your big secret plans yet?" I hedged.

He frowned at me but kept his eyes on the road. "You are so impatient. We will be there shortly or at least at the first stop shortly." He informed me glancing sideways at me to see if I picked up on his hint.

"First place?" I asked feigning confusion.

"Yeah we have two places we need to go to." He said buying my confusion, and who said I couldn't act?

"And that's all you're going to tell me?" I asked.

"Yep." He said popping the 'P' and squeezing my hand.

All too soon I saw him take a familiar turn off into the woods that most people didn't know existed, and we pulled up to a house that I knew immediately.

"What are we doing here?" I asked not faking the confusion I could feel written all over my face.

He chuckled at my face before getting out to open my door. He offered his hand and I took it as we descended the stairs to his house. He opened the door and we both scooted in. The entire house was pitch black except for a little bit of light that I guessed was coming from the living room.

I followed his lead towards the light and stopped dead in my tracks when we crossed the threshold to the living room. All the furniture was removed from the room save for a table in the middle of the room, with two seats, and the grand piano that was still on its rise off to the side of the room.

And to top it all off the only light came from the freesia scented candles that surrounded the piano and the long candlesticks that lit the table. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped in shock.

I jumped when his hand came to the small of my back and he whispered in my ear," Surprise."

I turned around to see the beautiful crooked smile that I knew would be on his face and wasn't disappointed in the least bit. I threw my arms around his necks and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, "It's perfect."

"It is now." He told me his emerald eyes burning as he pulled me closer.

We untangled ourselves from each other realizing we had all night. He pulled out my chair and I thanked him before he disappeared into the dark kitchen and reemerged with two plates. He set mine down and my face lit up as I saw what it was; Lasagna, another one of my favorites.

"What?" He asked when he noticed I wasn't eating merely staring at him in awe "It's not that bad is it?"

I laughed at his disappointed face before reassuring him," No I have yet to taste it."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I was thinking about how incredibly thoughtful and amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you." I told him before grabbing his hand across the table.

"I know I'm just that amazing, now go on try it, please." He begged using his Alice puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat it. Gosh someone is so pushy." I joked before slowly poking it and lifting it to my mouth. I smelled it quickly first and it smelled delicious. I was tempted to tease him some more, but I hadn't eaten all day and I was hungry.

It was amazing. I had to ask," Where did you get it from this time, it's really good!" I told him my mouth was still full from another bite.

"You really like it?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I like it, it's incredible wherever you got this from we should go there sometime. If their lasagna is this good I can't even imagine how good everything else will be." I told him still shoveling more into my mouth.

He laughed at me before I began to get self conscience and dropped my fork. Oh god he probably thinks I'm really gross, I mean I did just talk with food in my mouth.

He immediately understood my halt and stopped laughing abruptly. "I wasn't laughing at you Bella; I was laughing at your reaction."

"What was so funny about my reaction?" I asked pulling my hand away to play with my dress fabric while the other twirled the fork on my plate.

"Will you stop this self conscience non sense?" he asked getting out of his chair.

He walked over to my side of the table and crouched down in at my feet bringing us eye level, but I kept my head down trying to hide my bright red display of embarrassment that was playing all over my cheeks. When I refused to meet his eyes he lifted up my chin and took both of my hands in his stopping any fiddling I had been doing.

"I was surprised that you liked the food because I made it." He told me.

That certainly got my attention. My head snapped up and my cheeks flamed even worse as I realized that I jumped to the wrong conclusion…again.

"Really?!" I asked in a squeaky little voice.

"Really" He chuckled as his hand cupped my rosy red cheeks.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Liz taught me last weekend while you girls went shopping." He told me his eyes shinning with pride at his accomplishment.

"Wow, I have to say I'm impressed" I admitted.

"Glad to hear." He told me getting back up to the other side so he could finish his meal.

We both discussed trivial things while we ate figuring that serious discussion could wait. I told him all about my makeover from hell, which he thoroughly enjoyed. And then he told me how nervous the guys were about their dates.

When we finished eating, I could tell he was getting nervous because he began to tap his fingers on the table. I put my hand over his to stop his movements and he looked up at me apologetically.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What's got you so jumpy all of the sudden?" I asked.

"I want to show you something." He told me getting up and walking to my side of the table.

He already had my hand so he simply pulled me up. When he did so, he pulled me right into his chest bringing us nearly eye to eye, despite the height difference. I looked deeply into his eyes trying to decipher his mood and all I found was anxiety, anticipation, adoration, and nervousness.

I waited for him to pull me towards whatever it is that he needed to show me, but when he didn't I felt he may need a little assurance. I squeezed his hand tightly and gave him a quick kiss, "Lead the way."

He seemed to snap out of it and pulled me over to the corner of the room by the piano. He hesitated briefly before pulling his hand out of mine and sitting on the bench. I immediately felt disappointed, but it was quickly dispelled when he patted the space next to him. I complied.

"Do you remember when I told you on our first date that I could play?" he asked nervous again.

"Of course I remember it." I assured him.

"Well I kind of understated it. Music is one of the most important things in my life. I love to play, I can get lost in the notes or simply let my hands take over and express everything I feel, maybe even better than I can with words." He told me pleasure evident in his eyes as he told me about his passion.

"And early this week the night after you saved the boy and let me sleep over, I got to hear you dream. It was one of the most amazing moments I've ever witnessed because as you slept you told me something. You told me that you loved me." He said finally turning to look at me.

"I do, very much so." I confirmed.

"And I you." He said reaching over to grab both my hands and placing a kiss on each of them. "It was after you said that my music, my other love, came into my mind. While you slept my mind made up a beautiful composition all for you. I couldn't sleep that night because it was all that preoccupied my mind. In the morning I came back to the house and got it all out of my head. I had Alice help me make sure it was perfect, that's why we were late for work." He told me looking sheepish.

"You wrote a piece…for me?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded in embarrassment, but I was having none of that.

"Play it for me."

"You actually want to hear it?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I do. I've wanted to hear you play since the moment I found out you could and now I finally get my chance."

"Okay." He said a bit nervous.

He positioned his hands in the right place over the ivories and closed his eyes. At first they took on a look of deep concentration and his eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking hard about something. Then abruptly it passed and was replaced by a serene expression. He was so beautiful in that moment that it almost took my breath away.

Then, he began to play. It began quietly, the notes soft and almost unbearably sweet, like a lullaby. As he continued I began to understand that this was how he saw me. It was the single most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard, and he had written it for me. There was so much love in it that you could practically feel it radiating from the piano. (**A/N: Music in profile)**

I almost closed my eyes, but reconsidered after realizing what a loss that would be. I needed all my senses to thoroughly enjoy his piece:

My vision began to blur and the tears sprang from them as I let the music overwhelm my senses. My eyes took him in as he played his heart out to me and if I thought he had looked beautiful ever before in my life, I was wrong. Nothing compared to him playing. He looked like an angel with the soft glow from the candles illuminating his face.

My nose smelled the freesia candles. I knew he had picked them because when he told me I smelled good, he told me I smelled like freesias.

My sense of touch had found itself being pulled closer and closer to his body. My hands, which had previously been resting in my lap ached to touch him and settled on his thighs.

And the sense that seemed to be the most overwhelmed was my ears. They listened closely and intently to the music that was playing straight from his soul. They could hear how well it corresponded to the loud beating of my heart. The two sounds seemed to be in sync.

As he got to the end the music began to slow until the very last note sounded very softly. It hung resonating in the air around us for a few seconds combining with the smell of the candles, the sound of our heartbeats and the continuous waves of emotion rippling off both of us.

I was speechless as I watched him slowly remove his hands from the keys. He kept his eyes shut tightly for a couple of seconds and I saw a single tear spring from his eyes and fall onto my hand which was still resting on his thigh. He sat very still for a few more seconds before slowly opening his eyes and turning to catch my expression.

Before my brain could catch up to my impulses I had thrown myself into his arms and was currently placing kisses all over his face, anywhere where my lips could reach. He chuckled lightly at my reaction before stopping me.

"You liked it?" He asked seemingly surprised by my obvious approval.

"Liked it? Edward, I loved it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You are incredible, I simply don't measure up." I told him before returning my lips to his for a kiss that I hoped would tell him just how much I loved his music.

When I pulled back to breathe he kissed my neck up to my ear and whispered, "It is I who does not measure up."

Before I could respond to that he decided I had a long enough break for breath and our heated kiss continued. I had somehow found my way onto his lap and was loving the feel of his body pressed closely against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, straddling him,and pulled myself close. He got the hint and stood up realizing that the bench was not sufficient space for the two of us.

He didn't get far. He sat me down on the piano keys making the loudest most unharmonious sound possible; my ass was no Edward in terms of piano skills. But despite the sound, Edward was all I could think, all I could feel, all I could touch, all I could smell. I was immersed in him and all I wanted was to quite literally have him immersed in me.

Unfortunately when I reached for his shirt buttons he had other plans. He grabbed my hands before I could get further than the first button. He shot me a disapproving look and attempted to hide the lust that was residing just below the surface.

"What?" I asked innocently holding up my hands like a criminal surrendering.

"You know what. As much as I would love to continue this, we still have one more place to be before the night is over." He told me assuring me with his eyes that he in no uncertain terms wanted to stop.

I tried my best pouting face but to no avail. I decided it was best to give in and be a good loser who knows maybe we could continue this later. Unfortunately now I was all keyed up.

"So where are we off to now?" I asked as I unwound my legs from his waist and ungracefully plopped off the piano.

"You know I'm not going to answer that right." He said attempting to straighten his clothes and make it look like we almost didn't just have sex on his piano. Keyword being almost.

"Yes, I know but I was hoping." I replied as I tried to straighten up as best as I could. "What time is it anyway?"

"Eleven."

"Seriously? Where are we going to go at eleven o' clock at night?"

"Ha-ha I'm not falling for that Bella." He chuckled as he began to blow out all the candles leaving us in pitch black. I couldn't see where he was.

"Bella!" He yelled as he grabbed me from behind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping forward. "Shit, Edward that was not funny!"

"It most certainly was. I wish I could have seen your face." He pouted.

"Edward, we are fighting." I said before trying to blindly feel my way to the door.

Before I got very far I felt his breath tickle my neck and his arms wrap around my waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" He inquired tightening his grip as I tried to squirm out of his arms.

"I'm going to the car!" I told him continuing to struggle.

"You're going the wrong way, Love." He told me before pulling me in the opposite direction.

I stopped struggling feeling dumb, again. It wasn't long before the cool air hit us and the car came into view. He opened my car door, but before I could climb in he turned me around and kissed me fiercely.

"You know I was kidding right?" I asked.

He chuckled at my apologetic face before letting me get in and walking around to the other side to get in himself. We drove in relative comfortable silence until I decided to turn the radio on. I was going to flip to one of the classical stations, but the song on the radio caused me to freeze mid-progress. I grabbed his hand from the center consol and squeezed it tightly in mine. He returned the squeeze recognizing the song as well.

**_(A/N: Link in Profile)_**

'_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oohhh... _

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find'_

And almost as if we were in perfect sync he stopped the car, seemingly in the middle of no where, just as the song ended.

_To be continued…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**So yeah I left it there. I couldn't get the second part of the date to come out right and it has been TWO WEEKS!**

**I was not about to make you wait any longer. I will have to next part out by tomorrow or Monday it all depends on whether this writer's block feels like lifting or not. I can write my other story fine and I had no problem with the first half of the date, but this half is being a butthead! The worst part is that I know what is going to happen but I can't get it into words. It is the most infuriating thing EVER!**

**Ugh, anyway review pretty please with Edward on top! Maybe it will help? I don't know I'm grasping at straws now.**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	15. Fall for You Part II

**A/N: **_So I've kind of been putting this off in frustration but tonight I decided to suck it up and try as many times as it takes to get this out and guess what?! IT WORKED!_

_So I'm warning you ahead of time there will be a few cheesy moments, but honestly they are cute, so I think you guys won't mind. Or at least I hope you won't._

_AND!!_

_I wrote my first Lemon. (If you don't like them I'm putting a row of X's and O's where it starts so you can skip it and not miss any of the plot. What can I say; I'm just cool like that ;) Please don't hate me if it sucks, I'll just edit it out if you hate it and we can pretend like it never happened ;)_

_So without further ado, I give you Chapter 14._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the cool little place mentioned in this chapter. It is a real place.

**Chapter 14: Fall For You (Part II)**

BPOV

Before I could question him about our sudden stop he was out of the car and on my side opening the door and holding his hand out for me: always the gentleman.

"Ready?" He asked when I had successfully hopped out.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told him.

He kept my hand and led me out toward an opening in the trees. On closer inspection I realized it was the power lines. I gave him a pointed look and he studiously ignored it urging me along under the lines.

We walked along them for a while in comfortable silence as I concentrated on not falling and he concentrated on making sure I didn't hurt myself. It was a team effort.

We walked for a good half mile before he took a sharp left into the trees and held the bushes out of the way for me so I wouldn't hurt myself. This trip became much more dangerous because now there was no path for me to follow. The trees ganged up on me and I swear they moved their roots so they were right in my way as I tried to unsuccessfully navigate through them.

I heard Edward trying to hide his chuckle as I almost fell for the 6th time at least. If I was with Emmett this probably would have ended with a 'walk much?' comment. But Edward was patient and understanding as it took us nearly double the time with my slowness.

As I could see the trees thinning ahead Edward quite literally swept me off my feet, and covered my eyes.

"HEY!" I yelled in surprise, the noise echoing loudly off the surrounding trees.

"I want it to be a surprise. So close your eyes." He commanded almost bubbling with excitement.

"Well I can walk by myself you know." I told him as I complied with his demands.

I could have almost sworn I heard him say, "You could have fooled me." Under his breath, but I wasn't sure enough to call him on it.

He began to walk with me in his arms for several paces before he stopped. I could hear the sound of water gushing as he set me down on my own feet, covering my eyes with his hand.

"Alright." He whispered into my ear, in a way that sent a thrill through my body."You can open your eyes."

And so I did.

I was rendered completely and totally speechless at the sight before me. I had never seen anything so beautiful before in all my life. I walked closer with him close behind as I attempted to take in everything about this place.

We were in a fairly big clearing that was being lit by the bright light of the moon. The clearing was intersected by two small rivers. The rivers ran almost perpendicular to each other creating an open space in the middle.

The river closest to us was extremely clumsy looking. It stumbled over the rocks in its way in the most graceless way possible. The river was me to a 'T'.

The river on the far side of the clearing was graceful and beautiful in everyway. It's fluid movement left me in awe as I watched it smoothly run from left to right in front of me. This river was Edward in every way.

But the most amazing thing of all was that at one point the two opposite rivers met. They combined together at a ledge probably about 15 feet above the ground, and fell together in perfect freefall before pooling together at the bottom seamlessly into a small pond.

It was as if nature had created a perfect vision of Edward and I. Like it was trying to tell us that despite the absurd differences between two things, that if their paths are made to intersect, like ours had, then they could do so without fault or imperfection. That, if something was meant to be they would.

My vision began to blur and it took me a while to realize that it was because I was crying.

"You don't like it?" He asked again for the second time tonight.

"I-How did you find this place?" I said trying to fight for coherency over the overwhelming amount of emotion sweeping through me all toward the gorgeous man beside me.

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I always go sledding along the power lines; it has been a first snow of the year tradition since we found this place the winter Rose and Jasper moved here. Two years ago Emmett set up a crazy jump with the snow and dared me to go off it. I tanked it hard into the snow and my sled went flying.

After I recollected myself and flipped them off for laughing at me, I went into the woods to find my board. My board ended up smashed against a tree, and as I went to pick up the pieces I heard flowing water.

I headed towards the direction and pulled back a tree branch to find the most perfect little place. I didn't tell the rest of them about it because I wanted it to be a place for me. I usually come here all the time in the summer to just relax and get away from all the relationship tension that goes along with having friends that are all coupled up and being the only odd man out. But so far this summer I have been rather preoccupied." He recalled winking at me.

"Why did you share it with me then?" I asked confused.

"Because I want to share everything with you Bella. I don't want us to have any secrets. I feel like I can share anything with you, and hopefully you feel comfortable sharing everything about yourself with me as well."

"I do." I told him before giving him a heated kiss trying to convince him of my sincerity.

We broke away after a short time and simply took a second to regain our breaths before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards 'my' river.

"You know for some weird reason this river reminds me of you." He told me looking up at my sheepishly almost afraid of my reaction.

"Me too!" I announced maybe louder than necessary. "And I thought that the far river was like you."

"You're right, maybe that's why I felt like I needed to show you this place, our place." He corrected nicely at the end.

When we reached the edge of my river he jumped to a rock sticking out of the water and hopped to the next before turning expectantly towards me. "Are you coming?" He asked confused.

"Edward, you don't seriously think I can leap across this river."

"No I don't think you can. I know you can." He said with complete sincerity.

I gave him a look that clearly stated my feelings on the matter. We stayed as we were both unwilling to budge on our stubbornness before he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in clear agitation.

"Do you trust me?" He implored finally looking up trying to read the answer from my face.

"Yes?" I had no clue where he was going with this.

"Then give me your hand." He said going back one rock and holding his hand out to me.

I stared dumbfounded at his hand for several seconds before deciding what the hell, if I fall in we are lifeguards. I grabbed his hand tightly and he pulled me with him onto the rock. We navigated across two more rocks before coming to the middle ground between the two rivers. There was a blanket set down and two towels spread out in the center.

"Wow, this place is absolutely beautiful." I told him taking a second to get a 360 degree view of my surroundings.

"Maybe, but it pales in comparison." He informed me from the spot he had taken on the blanket at my feet.

He patted the space next to me and I eagerly complied. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his, as we both stared out off the ledge several feet in front of us where the two rivers met.

"Why did you take me out here so late?" I inquired.

"Well first off because I knew you would look absolutely radiant under the moonlight, but also because tonight is Perseid's meteor shower and I knew this would be the best place to watch it." (**A/N: **This was a real meteor shower that we were able to see this summer, it was wicked cool.)

"I've never seen a meteor shower before." I said in both excitement and amazement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, never. How long till it starts?" I asked lying down on my back and pulling him with me. The stars were all staying in the same place like always, so I had a feeling we might have a bit of a wait.

"Soon we just have to wait for the moon to disappear which should be in about an hour or so."

"So what should we do for an hour?" I asked him assuming he had a plan.

"I just thought we could enjoy the peace and quiet after all we have had a pretty crazy week."

I wasn't going to argue that, it seems like since I had come here, my life had becoming a jumble of nonstop excitement. There seemed to be twists and turns waiting for me around every corner and as much as I loved every single one of them, it was nice to just relax in the arms of the one you love.

But the call of the water on such a nice summer night was almost impossible to ignore and a wicked thought crossed my mind as I rolled out of Edward's arms and stood up. I walked over to 'my' river and slipped my shoes off dunking my foot into the water. It was very warm.

I walked over to 'Edward's' river and stuck my foot in the water and was shocked at the cold temperature. It seemed like neither was going to be a 'goldilocks' fit.

"The pond." He whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist, "Is the perfect temperature for a dip if you so desire one."

I nodded and slipped out of his embrace once more. I grabbed a towel and bounding over the rocks too distracted with my plan to care about tripping. Luckily, I managed to make it to the other side accident free.

I could hear him following me, so I picked up the pace and ran down the incline next to the ledge almost within reach of the waterfall. When I reached the edge of the pond I began to strip out of my clothes.

Once they were all off I piled them together with my towel, I jumped into the water without a second thought. The water was just as Edward promised; the perfect mix of hot and cold.

As my head broke the surface I made out a very perplexed looking Edward who was staring down at my panties that sat neatly on top of my clothes. He finally managed to break his gaze away from them and met mine.

"Are you going to join me?" I questioned.

He gulped in nervousness and I secretly did a little dance of joy at the thought of him being the unsure one for once. It was a nice change to see the shoe on the other foot.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked from the shore.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm living life, enjoying the night, and skinny dipping." I informed him.

He gulped audible when I confirmed his suspicions and I swam closer to the shore.

"So are you going to come in or am I going to have to get out and push you in myself?" I asked letting the water level a little bit lower on my chest so the top of my breasts were exposed.

"No!" His outburst caused me to recoil reflexively. "I mean, I'd rather you didn't I can get in myself, but I never really saw you as a girl to go skinny dipping" he pointed out in a softer tone.

"That's because I'm not, but I figured tonight was a night of first's: first time I got to hear you play, first time I got to see our place, first time you cooked for me, first time I get to see a meteor shower, and the first time I get to go skinny dipping. It was just fitting. Have you ever skinny dipped before?" I asked going into deeper water to make him more comfortable.

"No." He informed me shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Here I'll turn around, will that make you more comfortable?" I asked.

He nodded in confirmation and a turned to face the other way. I couldn't believe how risky I was being tonight. Suggesting skinny dipping was not exactly something I would normally do, but Edward seemed to have that effect on me that made me want to do things I had never done before.

I heard a splash and turned just in time to get sprayed in the face with a bunch of water as Edward cannon balled in very Emmett-like.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically as I wiped the water out of my eyes.

"My pleasure." He informed me suddenly right in front of me.

I was taken back for a second by his sudden proximity before carefully composing myself and floated backwards and away from him. He followed me closely behind almost unwilling to allow us to be apart any major distance.

I patted the water beside me as I continued to float and Edward swam up beside me and followed suit. "It really is perfect you know." I informed him.

"What is?" He asked still looking up at the stars with me.

"This entire thing, this place, this date, you." I told him signally around me with my arms. "If someone had told me this was where I would be before I moved here this summer I would have questioned their sanity. I can't help, but still think that this is all a dream; a wonderful, beautiful, perfect dream. And when I wake up tomorrow morning I'll still be in Arizona. Nothing is scarier to me then that."

Edward stopped floating and pulled me against his chest keeping us both afloat before whispering in my ear, "Could a dream do this?" and hugging me close while kissing my cheek.

"Or this?" He caressed my cheek and continued to pepper my entire face with kisses.

"Or this?" He asked before kissing me full on almost immediately causing me to wrap my legs around his back.

He moved us into shallower water where he could touch and continued to kiss me passionately. His tongue swept along my lips and I eagerly complied letting him in.

I had missed the sensational taste of his tongue fighting for dominance against mine.I figured seeing as I tricked him into skinny dipping that I would let him win. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his tongue desperately explored the cavern of my mouth.

I began to pull him closer to me, desperate to feel more. I didn't know what more was, but the sensation in my lower abdomen was back and this seemed to add flames to the fire. He seemed to understand my desperation and pulled me closer as well.

We had moved close enough to the shore so that only our lower halves were submerged and the rest was above the water. My bare chest was pressed intimately against his and the light wind combined with the water had caused my 'headlights' to turn on. He moved his hand between us and hesitantly stroked my breast with his fingertips.

My back automatically arched into his hand and he took it as encouragement. He grabbed my breast fully and squeezed it gently earning an embarrassing audible moan from me. He pulled his lips away from mine and began to kiss down my neck as I caught my breath, settling in the valley between my breasts.

He stroked across my raised peaks with one hand and looked at me for permission to continue. I nodded my head feverously and he ducked his head to my other breast taking the peak into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it while continuing his motions with the other hand. He switched roles earning an almost constant stream of urging from me for him to continue.

We both soon realized that if we were going to continue we would need solid ground, so with my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist he began to walk out of the water and towards the edge. As the water receded from our bodies I felt myself slowly slipping down his body.

Before he could pull me back upward with his hands my stomach came into contact with his large erection earning moans from both of us at the intimate contact. He put his hands on my ass to support me and also to keep me in place while he bent down to grab our towels.

He wrapped one towel around me and then his lips reclaimed mine as we headed back up the hill towards our little island in the middle of the rivers. When he reached the edge of 'my' river he released my lips and slowly and extremely carefully made his way across rock by rock.

When he reached the space he set my back down on the blanket and knelt in between my legs, and that's when the nerves began to kick in. I was lying naked on a blanket in the middle of no where under the stars about to do something irreversible that I had never done before. To say I was a little nervous was probably an understatement.

He noticed my hesitancy as he continued his assault on my lips, my neck, my chest, and anywhere else that his lips could reach. He stopped suddenly and looked perplexed into my eyes before the light bulb went on.

"You know we don't have to do this right? We can stop right now." He stated starting to move off me to illustrate his point.

Before my mind could catch up to my body my hands shot up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer so he was once again hovering over me.

"I know." I said simply before pulling him back down into a passionate kiss hoping to express just how much I did indeed want this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I could feel his want for this very clearly against my stomach and for some reason it seemed to spur me on. I had never felt this intense need for anything before and the adrenaline coursing through my veins was exciting as it urged me to follow my libido.

I let my hand trail down his chest, simply going with instinct as I felt his muscles twitch under my touch. I let my hand trail lower across his abs tracing the hard lines before continuing to the perfect "V" shape of his hips. For some reason that seemed to be an extreme turn on for me.

I let my hands follow the 'V' shape careful to not touch his erection just yet. I was enjoying taking this slow. If I was being honest I was procrastinating a bit. I watched his face tense in waiting as I continued to tease him.

When I felt his erection get even harder against my stomach I decided that I should try to relieve a bit of his tension. I let my hand glide down slowly and hesitantly wrapped my fingers around him; finally comprehending that he was fairly large; adding a new concern to my list.

"Oh God Bella." He moaned out as I slowly began to pump my hand on him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shifted his weight onto his elbows. He was completely captivating as he moaned out my name urging me to continue.

I began to move my hand faster finding that as I did so he got harder and he seemed to be experiencing more pleasure.

"Shit Bella." He gasped closing his eyes tightly before grabbing my hand to stop my movements.

I was afraid I had done something wrong and recoiled my hand quickly. I whispered a sorry under my breath quietly making sure he could hear me. I was beyond embarrassed.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked opening his eyes once more and losing me in his gorgeous emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry I'm not doing this very well, but-"before I could finish he interrupted me placing his hand over my lips.

"No Bella I didn't stop you because I wasn't enjoying myself, I stopped because I didn't want to lose myself before I even got inside you." And I of course blushed intensely at that."And I wanted to touch you, and see that beautiful blush of yours." He told me caressing my cheek.

"Oh" I blurted out.

He chuckled at my bewildered expression before kissing me deeply once more. I felt his hands begin to drift from my cheek down to my chest and feather across my chest before continuing on towards his destination.

He paused hesitantly below my belly button and broke our kiss looking into my eyes again; clearly asking permission. I nodded my head feverously and my hips bucked up slightly encouraging him further.

He moved his hand over my bundle of nerves and once again hesitated. The sensation was beginning to get more intense and his hesitation was driving me insane. Eager to get some relief from the feelings I moved my hand down to his.

"Right there." I instructed placing my fingers over his and moving his fingers over my sensitive bud.

I used my hand as a guide over his and when he appeared to have it under control I put my hands back around his shoulder. His face of concentration as he rolled and rubbed my clit with his long pianist fingers was adorable in itself. He looked so focused that it took every once of control that I had to keep my eyes open so I could watch him as he brought me further over the edge and closer to release.

He got a devilish look on his face as he continued his movements eliciting low moans of satisfaction from me. As I was about to question his expression, he stopped his movement with his fingers and I let out a groan of disappointment.

Before I could urge him to continue he plunged one of his fingers deep into me causing me to cry out his name in a low and husky voice that I barely recognized as my own. Normally I would have been embarrassed but I was too far gone to care.

He started to pump his fingers in and out of me coating his fingers with my juices and causing my eyes to roll back and my chest to arch up into his chest. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders holding on for dear life as this beautiful man played me like a piano.

Just as I thought the pleasure couldn't increase anymore he inserted a second finger and continued to pump his fingers in and out of me. I could feel the pressure steadily building inside of me and it was like my whole body needed this release. My body began to go numb and all I could feel was every point his hot worked up body was touching mine and the intense pleasure that his hands brought. My hips unconsciously began to buck up into his hand encouraging a faster pace as unintelligible sounds were coming from my mouth between utterings of his name.

"I'm almost there." I gasped out as I could feel it coming over me.

And just before I thought for sure I would burst he added a third finger and angled his fingers just the right way. I cried out in pleasure as sparks overcame my vision and I rode out my first orgasm.

I was breathing heavily as I came to and realized that Edward was no longer on top of me. Before I could begin to panic he came back over to me, but this time with a foil packet in his hands. He bit into it with his teeth opening it and carefully took it out. Before he could roll it onto his self, I sat up and snatched it out of his hands.

"Allow me." I insisted before carefully unrolling it on his very hard erection.

I felt bad that I had been able to get release and he still had not. I snapped it a bit when it was in place earning a low guttural moan from him.

"Thank god for Emmett." He whispered before lying me back down and hovering over me.

"I heard about that." I told him as he positioned him self at my entrance.

"Most embarrassing moment of my life." He groaned out as his point edged slowly into my slit.

I could feel myself stretching as he very slowly moved himself inside of me. He reached a point of resistance and I realized that this was the moment when Bella Swan would no longer be a virgin.

He looked into my eyes once more as if it was necessary to get my permission before continuing. I moved my hands to his shoulders for stability and gently squeezed it to signal my approval.

I had heard enough in health class to know that this next step would hurt, but was still caught off guard at the sharp pain I felt when he finally broke through my barrier. It wasn't so much the level of pain as it was the location. I had never had a pain down there before, so it was weird for me.

My eyes watered a bit as I let my body adjust to him and he apologized profusely. "We can stop. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella. It isn't worth it if you're in pain."

He began to pull out off me, but I quickly stopped him, "No, give me a minute please."

After a couple more seconds and a few deep breaths the pain was gone and I urged him on my bucking my hips up into his.

"Bella you are clenching me so tight." He groaned as he slipped out of me and thrust back into me earning a loud moan to escape my lips.

He continued his thrusting and the pleasure grew again just like last time, except this time I knew what was coming. He picked up the pace going faster and harder into me as I could tell he was getting there as well.

"I'm so close." He groaned as he continued his movements driving me closer and closer to my own edge.

And in two more deep hard thrusts I came hard around him. As I was experiencing my own wave of pleasure, I heard him loudly exclaim my name before he shuddered and fell spent on top of me.

We simply cuddled together with him still in me as we got over the shock of our first time. I was pushing the hair out of his sweaty face and looking up into the sky when I saw it: a bright flash across the sky lighting it beautifully.

"Wow." I whispered admiring its beauty before it disappeared back into the unknown.

Edward seemed to regain his senses and pulled himself out of me. He rolled off the condom and lay back on the blanket next to me. He grabbed one of the large beach towels to cover us and wrapped his arms around my shoulder so I could comfortably rest my head on his chest.

I could feel his heart still thumping a mile a minute below my head and was comforted by it. It was almost like a lullaby lulling me to sleep.

Before I could get too lost in my drowsiness another meteor flashed across the sky and I closely followed it's progression across the now very dark night's sky.

"They are truly something aren't they?" He asked pulling me closer.

"Yeah it's so breathtaking. Where do you think they go?" I asked.

"Where would you go if you were a meteor?" He answered my question with a question.

"Well I'd probably want to explore all of space see what other solar systems look like. But in the end I'd probably just end up being drawn to you. Your gravitational pull on me is pretty overwhemling." I admitted.

"At least we seem to have that in common." He whispered as the next meteor shot across the sky. "When I was little I used to think they were shooting stars, and me, Alice, Emmett, and Liz would sit out on the porch to watch them and make wishes."

"I've never made a wish on a shooting star." I told him honestly.

The next meteor flashed into our sight and we once again got silent to let it have its moment of attention.

"That one's yours Bella. Make a wish." He whispered into my ear letting his lips flitter across my ear lobe.

I closed my eyes and wished for the only thing I truly wanted more than anything.

I opened them again and stared into the stars wondering if it really was possible to get a wish from a star. My logical brain told me no, but that part of me that had grown up reading fiction and watching Disney Movies disagreed.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Edwards's quiet velvety voice, "What did you wish for?"

I turned to rest my chin on his chest, "If I tell you it won't come true." I informed him before lightly giving him a peck on the lips and turning back onto my back to continue watching the show.

"And you won't even give me a hint?"

"Nope, but if I'll goes well you'll find out soon enough." I informed him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it REVIEW!!**

**I need to know if you liked it cause I'm going to put a lemon in my other story so suggestions are highly appreciated!**

**Pretty Please With Edward On Top******

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	16. Float On

**Okay so first off I have not forgotten this story.**

_I am just in the worst case of writers block ever. I sit down to write this and I star at the computer screen for 30 minutes not getting a single thing down. And it is the single most frustrating thing in the entire world._

_But I am trying my hardest and I think I have an idea. This story is suppose to span out over the summer so I'm going to skip ahead a bit and see if that works out for me. So updates are coming._

_I will not kill this story. I've thought about it about a million times, but I can't because I'm not a quitter. I'm also not going to turn out a piece of shit chapter for the sake of posting._

_So If I have any readers left…or if anyone still remembers this story an update is coming. I can't tell you when, but it will be this month…maybe this week. No promises though. I am trying my best. I just thought I owed you all an explaination._

_Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway_


	17. Dancing in the Moonlight: Part I

**A/N: **

_*Waves* Hi everyone. My name is Molly and I am recovering from writers block. *Hi Molly*_

_No this is not a prank….or another annoying authors note. This is a real update! Isn't that crazy?! So yes it has taken me forever and a day, but if I have any readers left out there I hope you will enjoy this._

_I will be responding to reviews tomorrow. I didn't forget about them. I just haven't had the will with all the ones I had to respond to for MFA. There will never come a time, no matter how many reviews I get or don't get, that I will ignore your reviews. I love and cherish every single one, and if you took the time to write it I can, at the very least, take the time to reply. So those are on the way ; ]_

_I want to give out a special thanks to _skyeblue0610 whose reviews gave my self esteem an excellent boost while also telling me when I screwed something up. And also to Country Music, Brad Paisley, King Harvest, Muse, and Keith Urban: They are the Heroes that got me help and on the path to recovery.

_And without further ado I give you the LOOOOOONNNNGGGGGG awaited chapter 15._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Especially not a nasty case of writers block). I kicked that shit's ass all over the place=]

**Chapter 15: Dancing in the Moonlight (Part I)**

"Wake up Sleepy Head!" A loud voice yelled into my ear.

I didn't respond hoping maybe she would leave, but the little pixie was as persistent as always, "Bell-la! You have to get up or you're going to miss all the fun. Don't you know what today is?!" She continued while bouncing on the bed in her hyperactive state.

"Wake your best friend up by shrieking like a Banshee Day?" I asked while rolling over on to my back and attempting to open my eyes. Nope it was way too bright to do that.

"No, Silly, it's The Fourth of July! Independence Day, let freedom ring, fireworks, hot dogs, and all that jazz."

"No it can't be….." I muttered out sitting up suddenly and counting the days back on my fingers.

I hopped out of bed and ran over to the calendar on the back of my door completely ignoring Alice's smug 'I just got you up' face. After confirming her words I drifted back over to the bed and sat down putting my head in my hands.

It had been a week since all of our dates and a total of three weeks since I had first arrived in New Hampshire. While in the spectrum of things it hadn't really been that long, it felt like forever. So much had happened to me in the span of three weeks, and I still had two months before I left for college with Edward.

Speaking of which, Edward and I had been nearly inseparable the past week since our big date. We had yet to explore the physical side of our relationship more, but I figured it was only a matter of time before one of our wills broke. The day after our big dates, we had a girls sleepover at the request of Alice to compare nights and it turns out everyone was completely blown away by how much fun we had letting the boys in charge of our plans. The boys had used their winning bets so well it almost made us want to give them free reign over this sort of thing more often: Almost.

The rest of the week had been pretty chill; work during the day and nights spent watching movies and relaxing in each other's company. It was weird how we never seemed to really get sick of one another. Even if we got on each other's cases, it was all in good fun. Of course I knew that the break from excitement wouldn't last long. Alice had been itching to get us all together for some real fun and it looked like tonight would be her perfect chance.

"What are you up to?" I questioned figuring it was better to know and be prepared then let her spontaneity catch me by surprise.

"Who? Me? Up to something? What gave you that idea?" She breezed out with total innocence, filing her nails and hiding her devil horns.

"Alice, I know you too well. You are radiating mischief right now. That or you just had sex. But I'm not quite sure you look that happy…." I fake pondered causing her to break her calm façade to throw a well aimed pillow at my head. Bitch.

"Fine. We do have plans, but first we have work."

I groaned in disappointment, "Work on a National Holiday?"

"Yes, work on a Holiday. Now get dressed, so I can get you all sexy before you have to sit in the shack all day taking admissions." She ordered tossing my uniform at me.

"Damn I'm stuck in admissions today?" I whined putting on my uniform.

"Boy you are full of complaints today Miss Swan. Sounds like someone needs to get laid." She teased before attacking my hair with the straightening iron.

If only she knew.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, all of us were on our way to work in Rosalie's car. Apparently today was her turn to drive. She was looking particularly perky and I was willing to bet that in the hour that Alice had been attacking my hair she had managed to get out and get her needs tended to. Bitch.

We arrived before any of the boys giving us time to set up and sprawl out in the comfy fold out chairs. Rose and Alice applied suntan lotion while I moped in the corner. It's not that I really loved yelling at children or sitting out in the hot sun, I just didn't want to have to deal with all the scummy preteens that made it a habit to hit on me. It was revolting; I would take Mike hitting on me any day over them.

"Hey Hun, can you give me a hand?" Liz asked from above. She was pulling a box bigger than her out of the storage shelves above the office lockers.

"What's in there?" I asked as I grabbed the deceivingly light box from her.

"Just some decorations for the park. We're supposed to help set up for the community baseball game later on. There's a cook-out, a game, live music, and then fireworks at dark. You'll love it," she gushed taking the box from my hands and heading down to the park.

I hadn't noticed that they were already setting up. The baseball field had been groomed and there had been lights strung around the fence. A small stage had been erected past the outfield wall, and equipment was being brought in from a white van parked nearby. How could I have missed the memo about this? Was I really that far into my own little world with Edward, and the rest of the gang?

"What has you so spaced, Love?" a velvet voice whispered into my ear as his strong arms wrapped around my waist and a sweet kiss was planted on my neck.

"I was just wondering when you all planed to tell me about the party tonight." I informed him turning around to wrap my hands around his neck so I could look into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I just assumed Alice did. Parties are her thing after all." He defended before leaning down and singing into my ear with his best attempt at a southern drawl, "You know we could skip…there's this place I know about where the dirt road runs out, we can try out the four wheel drive. And then with a little luck, we might just get stuck. Let's get a little mud on the tires."

I giggled, pathetically swooning like a school girl as our foreheads met and his lips brushed mine softly. I always felt like I was under some sort of spell around him. The rest of the world meant nothing as long as he was there, in front of me, quoting the words to my favorite country song, and enchanting me with his soft, warm lips.

"I don't think so!" Alice shouted, materializing in thin air to ruin the mood.

"Alice isn't there someone else you need to annoy?" Edward asked not even bothering to tear his eyes away from mine.

"No I'm pretty sure today it's just you. But I could be wrong…I mean I checked my schedule and everything…." she contemplated feigning worry. He looked away from me only to glare at her over my shoulder.

"Is there something we can help you with Alice?" I offered kindly trying to diffuse the brother and sister rivalry.

"Yes, actually there is. I need Keith Urban, the one that you're currently planning on running away with, to get his fake country ass and bad accent over to the guarding stand so we can save some little kids lives." Alice huffed out pointing to the clock that stated it was indeed time to start working.

He rolled his eyes during her rant before dipping me back and kissing me heatedly on the lips. My entire body lit up like the fourth of July as I threw my arms around his neck for balance and accepted every stroke with enthusiasm. How ironic.

It wasn't until Alice cleared her throat that he finally stopped his assault, only to leave his lips pressed against mine and smile devilishly. "We can continue this later," he promised before standing me back on my own two feet and walking smugly back over to Alice.

"Where's your cowboy hat and guitar, Toby Keith? How are you supposed to tell me all about your achy breaking heart without them?" Alice teased as they headed over to the guard stand. She was never one to back down to a challenge and Edward had clearly just thrown the gauntlet.

Edward responded by pulling her into a headlock and giving her a 'knuckle-sandwich', "That's Brad Paisley to you," he told her while she screamed about her ruined hair. He gave her a sympathetic look before grabbing her whistle from around her neck and holding it over his head, making her jump for it. Emmett ran over from the side to join in on the fun, tossing the whistle back and forth over her head. It was their favorite childhood game of 'Pixie in the middle,' a classic.

He finally gave the whistle back to her after Rose yelled some choice words at him from her post. Alice collected herself with whatever dignity she had left and huffed away from him indignantly mumbling something about revenge.

Edward turned back around to mouth 'later' before blowing me a kiss and running after her in mock sympathy. He turned too quickly to catch my eye roll and sigh at the big talk he was giving. I wouldn't let myself get too worked up until I was sure he was going to follow through. He was such a damn tease most of the time anyway.

"Siblings?" a deep voice asked from the other side of the counter behind me.

"Yeah, they're definitely related," I sighed turning around to help the stranger.

Damn: He was hot as hell. He was standing there behind the counter sans t-shirt with tattoos riddling his biceps, chest, and arms, contrasting beautifully with his russet skin. He was jacked with a six pack at least and the sweat from the heat caused them to glisten in the most drool-worthy way. I had to stop myself from ogling if I was going to manage some semblance of coherency.

"Hi, I'm Bella. How can I help you?" I asked keeping it short and professional as to narrow my chances of making a fool out of myself…or stuttering. He was no Edward, but then again no one I have met has matched up to that or even come close to comparing. Wow even my thoughts have become lovesick and cheesy. Next thing you know I'll be rhyming like a fucking Hallmark card.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jacob. I'm setting up with the rest of the band and we were wondering if we could take a dip in the pool to cool down. All that heavy equipment in the sun is just killing us," he informed me, wiping the sweat off his brow as if to punctuate his point.

"Ew, I don't know how I feel about you dirtying up the pool," I teased flippantly.

"Dude, this is a public pool. People pee in it all the time anyway, I'm sure my sweat is just about the cleanest thing in there."

"That is disgusting and true, but please, as a courtesy, just don't drown. I really don't want to have to get in that water." Damn was I flirting? Bad Bella. Bad.

"If I drown will you give me mouth to mouth?" Yeah he was definitely flirting.

*SLAP*

"Jacob Black! That's completely unnecessary. Stop harassing the damn girl and let her get back to her job. And for the love of God come up with something original. Like she hasn't heard that one before," a beautiful, obviously Native American, girl about my age said. She had gorgeous black hair that went all the way down to the small of her back and intricate native tattoos decorating her body."Hi I'm Leah. I'm sorry our Drummer here is a jackass. I promise if he drowns, you don't have to save him. We won't say anything," she stage whispered the last part, earning an elbow from Jacob in response.

"Leah, that's not a very nice thing to say. You would be devastated if I died," Jacob whined holding his hand over his heart as if wounded by her words.

"Yeah, but only because it'd be a bitch to find someone to replace you and someone to take that thing you call a dog," she retorted in excellent style of a compliment before the insult.

"Don't talk about Nessie like that!"

"Dude, that thing has horns hidden under all that fluff. Besides it's a chicks' yappy little lap dog. And it shit in the back of the van again."

"Didn't you take her out like I asked you to?" He was obviously very attached to his dear 'Nessie'.

"When I tried to take her out the damn thing bit me! Fucking little rat," she fumed holding up her hand to show the nice little bit mark she had. Shit it looked deep.

"Nessie doesn't bite. She's a sweet natured dog; she'd never hurt a fly!"

"Well then how do you think I got this," she pushed her bite mark further into his face," Do you think I bit myself?!"

"Maybe, you got it from Jared," he retorted with a clear case of the sour grapes.

"I already told you there was nothing going on between Jared and me," she gritted out through clenched teeth, as if this was a conversation they'd been having a lot lately.

It was like watching a soap opera unfold before my eyes. These two were clearly in love with each other, so why weren't they together. The evil matchmaker romantic inside of me decided that she found herself a new project for the evening. What better way to celebrate the fourth of July then together with the person you love? Game on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So I know it isn't that long…..and it isn't edited, but I wanted to get this out to you now rather than later. Part two will be up tomorrow night. I pinkie promise. **

**And I made Jake such a jackass in MFA that I felt he needed some redemption. I love him and Leah together, so GOD DAMNIT I'm making it happen. Give me shit about it and die. Seriously. Although I am curious to know if you like Nessie as a lap dog…..let me know. **

**Review if you still love me=] If not I understand. My Favorite Accident update is on the way. RL is just kicking my ass. Shocker.**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	18. Dancing in the Moonlight: Part II

_**A/N: **__I was going to update MFA tonight, but then I remembered I promised you all an update and seeing as I left this, my little baby, all by itself for months without the love and attention and regular updates it deserved I was feeling a bit guilty. So I let my guilt get me into Romance mood to do this shit up. _

_If you haven't noticed already this story can be a little cheesy at times. It's my guilty pleasure and it lets me be a romantic without anyone having to know about it. Yes, I am a severe closet romantic. I don't want my friends to pick on it, so I keep it to myself. Besides it's easier to have higher expectations in FF world than in the Real World._

_This is not edited. I will do it tomorrow, so if you see any HUGE mistakes please point them out….it's just late and I'm too tired to fix them now._

_So without further ado I give you part two of Chapter 15 with all its sappy, cheesy, lovey-dovey goodness._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own the best reviewers on FF. I love you all in a complete non-lesbian-stalkerish way. I hope you love my sneak peaks like I love your reviews. **

_Previously on GTP:_

"_I already told you there was nothing going on between Jared and me," she gritted out through clenched teeth, as if this was a conversation they'd been having a lot lately._

_It was like watching a soap opera unfold before my eyes. These two were clearly in love with each other, so why weren't they together. The evil matchmaker romantic inside of me decided that she found herself a new project for the evening. What better way to celebrate the fourth of July then together with the person you love? Game on. _

**Chapter 15: Dancing in the Moonlight (Part II)**

"God would you two stop flirting, or it least flirt with the girl so we can get in a swim. I sweating balls in this damn heat," a tall guy came up and threw each of his sweaty bare arms over the pairs shoulders.

"We weren't flirting!" came from Leah at the same time as "Watch your mouth!" came from Jake.

"What are you, my mom? And you were so flirting. I'm Seth by the way," the guy turned to me finally giving me a name for the face.

"Hi Seth, I'm Bella."

I stuck my hand out for a formal shake but ended up getting practically thrown over the counter as he gave me a 'man hug'. He was oily and sweaty as he pulled me way to tight constricting my breath a bit. He reminded me a lot of Emmett, just younger and tinier. Don't get me wrong he looked like he could definitely hold his own, but there weren't many people out there that could compare to Emmett in sheer muscle mass. He was ripped like Jesus.

"Nice to meet-cha Bells now what do you say to letting a guy cool off after having to put up with these two all after noon?"

"I don't want to hear shit. I've had to put up with you for 17 years!" Leah muttered.

"Siblings?"

"Unfortunately," Seth mumbled before Leah slapped him in the back of the head. Yeah, they were definitely related. "So about that swimming……"

"Well, Seth seeing as you asked so nicely, I guess you ca….." and no sooner were the words out of my mouth then Seth hopped over the counter, ran through the office, and threw himself head first into the deep end.

"NO RUNNING!" I heard Mike squeal from the guard stand and unsuccessfully fought the urge to roll my eyes. How could I seriously be expected to take him seriously as a lifeguard when his voice squeaked every time he had to yell?

"I'm sorry about Seth….he's a little exuberant," Leah blushed lightly as she attempted to apologize.

"It's okay. He reminds me of my 'big brother', Emmet." I said putting the air quotes around big brother.

"Did someone call my name?" a familiar voice boomed from behind me before I felt a big paw on my shoulder.

"Emmett aren't you suppose to be lifeguarding?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but Edward was having a mini fit that some guy was putting his paws all over you, so I came over to beat the fool. Emmett Cullen, bitch!" he roared glaring at Jake, and about two seconds away from either banging his own chest or breaking out in song; one or the other.

"Okay, Rick James, back off on the protecting shit for a second so I can make some introductions. This is Jake. He's with the band as is Leah," I began pointing to each at the appropriate time. "Her brother Seth is the one that just man-hugged me. No sexual feel ups or come-ons at all. You can tell Edward that the macho possessive shit isn't needed and as for you," I punctuated my point with a poke to his chest, "You are just going to have to go find some other guy to beat up for the day because I needn't your services, brother bear."

"Sure, sure you say that now. But I'll be right over there if you need me," he pointed to the guard stand where Edward as curiously watching from the other chair. I made the watching signal and pointed to the pool to get him to turn around before rolling my eyes at the pair of them. "It was nice to meet you two. Are you guys in for the baseball game? We're doing boys versus girls!" Emmett said with all the excitement of an eight year old who still believed girls had cooties and that the 'girls went to Jupiter to get more stupider.' Yeah, and they thought they were the superior race….they couldn't even master proper grammar. But I digress.

"Hells yes I am! I wouldn't miss the chance to kick this ones ass all over the baseball field," Jake teased before messing up Leah's hair.

She punched his arm with the skill that only a girl with a brother could before responding with her own jab, "Yeah we'll see about that. At least I know which end I'm supposed to hold the baseball bat with."

"Hey! I was a little kid. All mistakes made before 6 are forgiven automatically forgiven when you become a teenager," Jake blushed trying to change the topic.

"I was the same age and I still knew which way to hold the bat. Except defeat now and I'll spare you the humiliation when I prove to you again how amazing I am and how bad you suck."

"Dude, you can't back down to the challenge now. She just insulted your manhood, that's rough," Emmett chimed in from the peanut gallery causing Jake to break his stare from Leah. She kept the provoking glint in her eyes telling me she knew just how to set him off.

"Game on Leah. Winner gets bragging rights forever." Jake's cocky tone told me he was thinking with his testosterone rather than his head.

"No I say we sweeten the pot. Winner gets bragging rights and the loser has to buy the winner drinks before getting a tattoo of the winner's choice. I see you with a nice little Leah's Bitch right here," She poked him in the side causing him to jump and giggle like a school girl.

Emmett and I both laughed our asses off as Leah continued to tickle Jake, causing the overgrown teen to make the most feminine giggles I had ever heard. We were bent over hardcore knee slapping pee-your-pants laughing before Jake finally gave 'Uncle' and Leah mercifully gave.

After regaining his breath, his cheeks matching hers in their red tint from the tickling, he put it all in to regain his man card, "I'm in."

"Are you sure you don't want to chicken out and save yourself the embarrassment?" Leah continued to taunt. It was clearly a thing they did to each other often. A way they showed affection without giving themselves away or putting themselves out there; a way for them to be close.

"I'm sure. Now I'll race you to the pool!" Jake yelled before taking off, shoes and all over the countertop like Seth had.

Leah shot me a quick sorry glance before darting after him and jumping in clothes and all. This game was definitely going to be memorable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(**And for the record I totally listened to **_**'Supermassive Black Hole'**_** as I wrote this. It would have been wrong not to.**)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss me?" the velvety voice that I had so missed asked while my favorite pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush to his chest. He planted open mouth kisses all down my neck.

"You're just trying to soften me up, so I will go easy on you during the game."

At that he snorted. "Bella, you and I know very well that sports and you don't mix very well. Neither do you and balance or you and coordination."

"Ouch Edward, don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel?" I turned around and gave him my best pouty face.

"I'm sorry babe, but you have to admit it's true. I just don't want you to get your hopes up with silly ideas like winning. But don't worry, I won't let the boys gloat too much when we kick your butt," he teased before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and heading back over to the boys side.

Boy was he in for a rude awakening when I stepped out on the baseball field. I may be a clumsy uncoordinated mess, but of the baseball diamond I was intense. My baseball coach, Phil, had taught me everything I knew and I was not about to let his hard work go to waste. This may be the only thing I could beat Edward out and I'd be damned if I let him take this one thing from me. I was determined to be an asset and not a liability this time.

"Alright, so who is good where? I know Alice can pitch and I can take first base. Mom, do you want to be the catcher?" Rose asked automatically taking the lead.

She made be a pretty face, but in sports she had the drive and the expertise to lead any team with grace. Not to mention the competitive streak with Emmett that always helped to keep the game interesting.

"Sure, thing Hun," Esme agreed grabbing her glove off the bench and rejoining our huddle.

"Leah, where are you good?" Rose asked already taking a shine to Leah like I had.

After watching the interactions between Jake and Leah from the guard stand she had decided to join my cause with Alice during the first break. From there we had slowly devised a well thought out plan of attack to get the love birds together. If all went well, they would be watching the fireworks together tonight as more than just friends.

"I'm killer at third," she replied with that same competitive glint in her eye that Rose had.

Rose continued down the list giving everyone there respective jobs. Liz was on second, Jess, Lauren and Tanya, who I had just met, were both great at catching and promised results in the outfield. "That just leaves….."

"Me," I blurted out frustrated that I had been completely overlook.

"Oh, right I'm sorry Bella. But the only spot left is short stop. Are you sure you can handle it?" I get that I was bad at other sports, but it was hard to not be a little offended by her condescending question.

Instead of correcting her mistake I decided to leave everyone else in the dark like Edward. Everyone but Alice of course because no sooner did the thought cross my mind then did she wink at me. Her mischievous smirk told me that my secret was safe.

After a possibly rigged coin toss and a tiny fight between Rose and Emmett, the boys decided to 'be nice' and let us girls up to bat first.

I bit my nails eagerly as I awaited my turn up to bat. Liz had hit a pop fly that was caught by Edward who teased her sufficiently for it. Rose had hit a clean double leading to Alice bunting for her to slide into third and a second out. Rose had managed to make home off of a base hit by Leah giving us our first run. Tanya hit a base run. And now it was my time to shine.

With one runner on second and one on third, my main goal was to bring Leah in for the run. I walked confidently over to the pitchers mound getting a little good luck from Carlisle before Jacob pitched his first ball. Too high. I let it go waiting for the one. The next one was just a little too high. I took a swing at it just so the guys would let their guards down. I could here the snickering from the boys as I came up with air. Good. I had them just where I wanted them.

The next one was it. I took a step and put everything I had into it. I connected with it right where I wanted and it sailed beautifully into the air. I didn't bother following its path because I was already blazing across the bases. I could feel the confusion and the shock as I took first and continued to second. It had stopped just short of the wall and Edward had been so delayed in confusion that he couldn't make the catch to get me out. I slid into second about two seconds before Tyler caught the ball.

Leah and Tanya both made it in and the girls were going crazy in the dug out. I made it home off a clean hit by Jess. When I got there I was greeted by exclamations of shock and excitement. Rose glowed with pride at my amazing baseball abilities and Alice jumped up and down finally glad that I let everyone else in on the secret because she was tired of holding it in. Lauren ended up being our last out of the inning.

The game continued with the lead constantly changing back and forth, but in the end it was a double play by Leah that won us the game. The growing crowd of people that lived in the community burst into cheers at our victory and we made it a smug point to rub it in the boys' faces, after all they would have done the same to us.

Edward held his arms open as I ran fall force and jumped into my arms. He squeezed me tight to his chest as he spun me around. "Wow who knew my uncoordinated little klutz would prove to be the star of the team. I'm so proud of you, Love. "

"While, I'm flattered and all I really think that Leah was the star. Her last play was intense!" I raved in excitement. All the endorphins were giving me an Alice like high completely with the squealing and jumping.

"Yeah that was some play. We really thought we had you too. Now you ready for some food?" he asked picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder as we made our way to the barbeque and the buffet of food.

I watched as Leah and Jake followed behind us giggling at our antics. We got out food before Emmett, thank god, so there was actually enough for us, and took a seat with at the tables that had been set up in the outfield shortly after the game.

Leah, Jake, and Seth told us all about themselves and their band, The Pack. Apparently they lived one town over on an Indian reserve, but were going all over New England this summer playing gigs. The rest of the band, Sam and Paul, were finishing packing their things because they were leaving tomorrow.

They fit in so easy with us that it was hard to believe they hadn't been apart of our small group the entire time. Mike welcomed Leah with open arms trying all his newest censored pickup lines, that he had come up with courtesy of his little man to Mike talk with Edward. They were better than the sexually explicit ones, but they still didn't stop Jacob from looking like he was going to punch Mike in the face. It was comical to say the least, and Leah played it up just to get Jacob going.

On the Jacob and Leah front things were going amazing. I prodded as much as I could into cute childhood stories and they're history together to get them to keep thinking about each other. It was so adorable how they would finish each other's sentences and stories when the other wasn't getting the thought out quick enough for them. With every story, every 'accidental brush', and every sideways glance I grew more determined to get them together.

And everything would have gone perfect if not for one unwanted arrival.

Just as the sun was going down the rest of the pack arrived. I knew the two of the men approaching had to be Sam and Paul, but it was the third figure I was curious about. It wasn't until I saw Jacob scowl at him and then shot a bitter glance at Leah that I guessed who this man was. Jared. Shit.

"Hey Leah," the man I knew must be Jared greeted obviously having eyes for only her.

Before she could respond Jacob was already gone. He fled to the stage to tinker with the drums and tune his guitar. Leah followed him with her glistening eyes and I just knew how it was. I knew that if I wasn't sitting snugly in Edward's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist, if Edward and I had been friends forever and too scared to tell the other how we felt, if there was an unresolved misunderstanding between us, then that would be how I would look at him.

I reached my arm out and grabbed Leah's hand on the table squeezing it in a comforting gesture until her eyes came up and met mine. She read in my eyes that I knew and squeezed back in thanks for my reassurance. She took a deep breath and asked to talk to Jared in private. As she walked away, keeping a far distance between her and Jared as if to send a message, I looked over at Jake to see the emotionless mask gone and a heartbroken expression grace his face. Couldn't he see there was nothing there? What the hell was wrong with these two!

Leah returned 5 minutes later without Jared and a relieved look on her face. It was obvious that she had just cleared up any misunderstanding with him. I saw her heading towards Jake before he looked up and glared at her. She froze in place, held by his gaze. It wasn't until he broke their eye connection in an indignant huff that she looked down and walked away over to the dugouts. Not good.

"Good Luck," Edward whispered in my ear as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a push towards her.

I crossed my fingers and crossed them across my chest in a sign of luck before running after her. I had let Edward in on my plan, and even though he pretended to be uninterested I could tell he was just as big of a hopeless romantic as I was.

"Leah!" I yelled after her noticing that she wasn't slowing.

The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the skyline, so I could barely make out her shaking form on the bench. She had her head down in her hands which were rested on her lap. The sight broke my little romantic heart and before I knew it I had crossed the distance and took her into my arms to let her cry.

"Let it out…." I urged her as she threw her arms around my shoulders and cried for all she was worth.

I watched as the bonfire was being lit and the lights that were rigged on the makeshift stage turned on. The boys were doing warm ups and a crowd of teens was forming around them ready to dance. Most of the adults sat around the bonfire, no doubt social drinking and sharing embarrassing stories like parents are so known for doing.

"Okay, I'm so sorry I broke down like that Bella. I'm okay now," Leah sniffled dragging me out of my people watching. "Besides it looks like the band is setting up."

She made a motion to move, but I stopped her with my arm before she left. "Leah, I know you like Jake," I blurted out suddenly.

"Doesn't everyone? Well, everyone except him," she pointed out finishing wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"He likes you too you know and I think if you told him the truth you two could really finally stop torturing yourselves and maybe be happy."

"You didn't see his face Bella, he hates me now, and the worst part is I didn't even do anything with Jared. I don't even like him," Leah pleaded to me like I was the one that needed convincing.

"I know Leah, but he doesn't. That face wasn't because he hated you; it was because he was hurt. Now I want you to get your pretty butt on that stage and tell him how you feel."

She looked a little scared, as if having some sort of internal battle before I saw the determination wash over her face. "You know what Bella; I think that's a great idea. I mean I have to at least try. If not I'll never know," it looked more like she was telling herself this than me.

"Exactly. Now you can at least know that you'll never have to worry about the what ifs." I smiled remembering the first day of work when my own version of Leah's Jacob had preached to me about the what ifs.

"Right!" She exclaimed caught up in the moment before spinning on her heel and marching back to the stage.

She got half way there before she turned around and ran back to me. I stood up confused, until her weight hit me full force in a big hug, "Thanks Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Then she turned back around and ran to the stage. "Don't thank me just yet, kid," I muttered to myself as I followed behind her as fast as I could. "Please let this work," I chanted in my head as I crossed my fingers and ran the rest of the way.

I met Edward on the fringe of the group of teens and pulled him into a searing kiss. I have never been so glad that we were past that 'I like you but we aren't together yet stage.'

"It went that well?" he teased, pulling me through the crowd to Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

I rolled my eyes in a 'we will talk about it later' gesture and turned my attention to the stage. Leah walked up the stage and marched determinedly toward Jake. She got halfway there before the look and her determination burned out of her eyes. She was second guessing herself god damnit!

She took a seat at the drums and Jake took vocals as the band pumped out their first set of six songs. I danced with Edward for one, Jasper for another, Emmett for two, and the girls for the last one. The band was really amazingly good. Jake had this great voice that could reach a whole range of notes without sounded forced or rough, and Leah could drum like nobody's business.

After the first set they took a five minute break. Leah's eyes met mine and I nodded toward Jake encouragingly. She hesitated again because he was talking to Sam, but as soon as he was done she made a beeline for him.

I was too far away to hear the exchange and Jake's back was turned to mine, so the only thing I had to go on was Leah's face. I watched her expressions change as she talked. First it looked confident and slowly it faded until it was just pleading. After she was done talking, I watched for her reaction to whatever he was saying, but fucking Mike Newton decided to intercept.

"Hey Bella, can I have the next song, you know, for old times sake. It can be just like the first night at the club when we hit it off," he tried to say in a sexy tone while smiling his cheesy grin.

I was way past being nice and tried to push him out of the way to see, but by the time I moved his lard ass out of the way Leah's was walking back to the drums and Jake was walking back over to the guys clearly pissed. Shit fuck….what did I miss?

It wasn't until the next set started that I knew it didn't go well at all.

_I looked at the answers you wrote on your hand_

_When they were asking you about the man_

_That you'd like to meet and drop everything to run to_

_I don't mean to brag and I don't mean to boast_

_But I would like to think I've got most_

_Of the qualities on your list, so I thought I'd introduce myself to you_

_Your pouting brown eyes they make contact with mine_

_And they keep looking through me until they're behind me_

_And staring at the face of a man that you know that I know that you know could only bring bad news_

_You hate to be rude but you really must go_

_Leaving me to wonder if I'll know_

_The words that I say that give me away_

_As being unworthy of you every time_

_And if he's the one that you want to go to bed with_

_And I'm the one you want to wake up to_

_I can put myself on acetate and make it easier for you_

Shit they were playing without a drummer once Leah realized that this song was geared directly towards her. God Damn Jacob to the deepest pit of Hell for doing this to her. I don't think the rest of the guys realized what was going on because they just kept playing like always.

Rose and Alice both stopped dancing and came over to me when they realized the same thing I did. This was not good for our plan. Not good at all. Thanks douche bag.

_Forget what they tell you, the evenings are yours_

_The supplicating men become whores_

_And we're lined up like chances, and all that you need do is take one_

_But your look says it clearly, you think me a toy_

_If you were in the market for a boy_

_You would find yourself a man and a mattress and make one_

_But I would have to suppose that that's the way life goes_

_When the gardener decides to fall in love with the rose_

_I'll protect you from insects but I won't presume to inhale you_

_For whatever the reason you're out of my league_

_Pursuing only leads to fatigue_

_So I will take my leave and my heart from my sleeve_

_And I'll see you whenever I see you again_

_And if he's the one that you want to go to bed with_

_And I'm the one you want to wake up to_

_I can put myself on acetate and make it easier for you_

_To take me with you when you go_

_And tell me things I shouldn't know_

_And be the girl I thought I'd finally found a thousand times before_

_To keep on trying for_

And with that final ending Leah was done. She got off the stage in a rush and Seth looked thoroughly confused. "Take five." Jake muttered into the mike distracted before chasing after her.

"Shit why can nothing go smoothly!" I whined about two second away from stomping like a five year old.

Rose laughed humorlessly. "Because that would be too easy dear Bella. Now while you have done a good job tonight I think you need to leave this to the professionals. Alice, dear, would you care to join me on the stage?"

"I'm right behind you," Alice grinned cheerfully before ascending the steps of the stage with Rose.

I walked to the front of the stage so I could catch the whole scene, pulling Edward behind with one hand and Emmett with the other. When I got to the front I saw Alice adjusting the strap of Jake's guitar, and Rose was adjusting the microphone.

When it was up to her specification she went over to whisper something in Seth's ear which caused him to blush and nod. He picked up his guitar and joined Alice in the center of the stage.

"Hey, everyone you having a good time?!" Rose said with a charismatic air causing the crowd to go wild. "I can't hear you. I said are you having a good time?!" She yelled louder getting a better response.

"Alright, well the night is winding down and we're about to set off the fireworks, but before we do so I'm going to slow it down a bit with a special shout out to Leah, Jake, and the rest of 'The Pack' for doing such a great job. And I'd like it if they would grace the floor and show us how they can dance as well as play. Where are you two?" Rose asked peering into the dark for the two.

They appeared nervously from the back of the stage and the crowd parted giving them room to dance as well as Sam and a girl I believed was named Emily and Seth with a girl named Vanessa. Alice started playing the sweet slow notes to a song I knew all too well. Edward took my hand and spun me into his arms, so we joined the three couples just as Rose began to sing.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow _

_Let it take me where it wants to go _

_Till you open the door, there's so much more _

_I've never seen it before _

"Wow where did Rose get that nice country twang from?" I asked Edward as he danced gracefully across the floor. It was all in the leading after all.

"Well she and Jasper used to go to Texas every summer to visit their other grandmother, and I guess they just picked it up from being there. I never usually notice it with Rose, but every once and a while Jasper will say something and I'll hear the southern twang ring through," Edward explained shrugging it off.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings _

_But you came along and you changed everything _

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier crazier crazier _

"Do you think Leah and Jake will work it out?" I asked Edward curious to see his opinion on the matter.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to think that some things are meant to be, but who knows. I always thought my mom and dad were a sure thing, but look where that ended up," Edward concluded morosely.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed pulling him closer in comfort.

On our first date Edward had told me the story of how his father had left his mother, and how hurt she was. It was a huge blow to Edward to see the woman he looked up to and loved so dearly in such a state of dismay. He had to take over as the man of the house and be strong for his mom, but he was always so cynical about love after that.

"Edward, I know what your dad did to your mom was inexcusable, but how can you tell me you don't believe in love when you see couples like Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmett or even Esme and Carlisle. Every single time I see Alice and Jasper share something just through their eyes or the way that Emmett is able to anticipate Rose's every move before she makes it I know it exists. It has to…." I trailed off getting lost in the moment again.

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue _

_And I wanted to know how that would feel _

_And you made it so real _

_You showed me something that I couldn't see _

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe. _

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier crazier crazier oh _

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for _

_I don't wanna hide anymore _

I had been avoiding this moment all song, but I needed to see if things were going to work out between Jacob and Leah. It took me a minute to find them, but when I did I knew everything I had said to Edward was right.

"Look at that and tell me you don't believe in it." I stopped out movements and pointed towards the couple standing right in the middle of the floor.

They weren't moving, they weren't dancing, and I don't even think they were blinking. They just were. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time through new eyes. It was as if nothing else in the world existed besides them. They were speaking volumes with their eyes. Everything that needed to be said had been and it was obvious that any misunderstandings had been cleared up.

"See Edward I told yo….." I turned back to him expecting him to be looking at Jake and Leah like I had only to find him gazing intently at me.

"What?" I asked barely above a whisper suddenly self conscious.

I knew that face………

"Nothing, Bella. I was just looking at my proof," he said with that same look that radiated straight through his eyes.

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier crazier crazier crazier crazier_

And from then on the fireworks didn't matter; the rest of the people on the dance floor didn't matter. It was just Edward and I basking in the realization that love had to exist. It had to exist because we had it. So did Alice and Jasper who never broke each other's gaze through the whole song, and Rose and Emmett who locked eyes and sang the words to each other, Rose from the stage and Emmett from the floor. And finally Jacob and Leah who were too busy pretending they were just friends to see it when it was right in front of them.

It was a crazy realization to find that not only had you found yourself in love for the first time, but you had found yourself surrounded by people that loved each other and loved you with all their hearts. And that those people were the funniest, goofiest, wildest, craziest, kindest, most caring people you had ever known.

But the best part of the whole thing?

I had the entire summer to spend carefree with these people.

What more could a girl ask for?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Damn that Chapter was a beast! But I needed that. Plus it felt damn good to write.**

**Now what do you think about it. Good or bad. I don't know if I want to stop the story there or keep going. I had a whole bunch of other ideas that I wanted to play with, but I really feel like if I ended it here it could feel complete. So I'll let you all decide and get back to me.**

**TO continue……or to End? That is the question.**

**Make sure to review. Pretty please with Edward on top=] PLUS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY AND REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! MAYBE EVEN ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A PRESENT ; ]**

**Till next time.**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway **


	19. I Know You Want Me

Hey all!

This is not an update, this is something way better.

This is a chance for you to come over to **Support Stacie Author Auction and make me yours.** Yes you heard me right. You have the chance to make me write whatever you want. And even better….the money all goes to help fund Stacie's cancer treatments. Check the site for more information and please bid on me. I would feel terrible if no one wanted me =/

www (dot) majiksfanfic (dot) com/ phpbb /viewtopic (dot) php?f=115&t=2832

Just Replace the dots. Pretty please with Edward on top =]

Okay and I'm updating My favorite Accident tomorrow night and Guarding the pool next weekend. The epilogue is still in the works. It just isn't coming out perfectly yet. More detail later.

Thanks loves!!!!

Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway


	20. Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough

**A/N: **

_So I put this question out to you all a while ago… and overwhelmingly it was decided that I should continue. And so thanks to my amazing coworkers I have some excellent new ideas to spice the story up. One of my coworkers single handedly inspired this Mike Newton, so anytime there is a story with Mike and you think it's ridiculous…remember somewhere in NH there is a crazy lifeguard doing all these things. You gotta love him._

_The song for this chapter is 'Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough' by New Radicals. An oldie but goodie. You'll see why soon enough. Remember this is an M rated fic. If you can't vote or are considered 'jail-bait' you shouldn't be reading this. _

_I still don't have a beta for this story so I apologize for errors…….If you want to fix them for me then just drop me a review._

_**AND! I now have a facebook for my fanfiction so I can post teasers and such. I LOVE facebook. You can find me www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=100000565980215&ref=nf**_

_So without further ado I give you chapter 16. Enjoy!_

* * *

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places. All I own is the story line and a cute lifeguard fanny pack ; ]**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough**

BPOV

"You can do this," Edward said, rubbing my shoulders like I was preparing for the big game.

The reason?

Today, my luck had finally run out.

Yes, today was the day I had been dreading since my first day lifeguarding.

Today was the day I got stuck lifeguarding the entire day with Mike Newton.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't using his sexual pick-up lines on me anymore. Maybe he toned down the general sexual innuendo of his behavior. And maybe he even stopped hitting on me because of big brother Emmett (Emmett's words not mine).

But that really didn't change the fact that he was still Fucking Mike Newton.

If I thought begging and pleading would have gotten me out of it I would have tried. Unfortunately, it was just time. I don't know if Liz had delayed our working together for so long because she wanted me to get used to being here first, but now that I was fully initiated it was time to suck it up and work with him like a big girl. I could do this.

"You're right. It's no big deal. It's only a couple of hours, besides what's the worst that could happen…." I trailed off looking at Edward with hopeful eyes.

Yeah, way to fucking jinx yourself.

"BELLA!!!! BELLA QUICK GET OVER HERE! I SAVED YOU A SEAT!" Mike yelled from across the pool, flailing his arms in the air like I would really not be able to tell where the loud obnoxious voice was coming from.

"Ha-ha. Bella, I think he thinks you're an airplane," Edward said, turning around to wave at Mike like they were friends.

Poor Mike got this huge smile on his face and began beaconing me over with his hands. He may have just peed his pants.

"Don't encourage him, Edward!" I hissed, smacking him in the shoulder with all my might. "Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my hand and hoping he would have missed my pain. He's hard everywhere!

"Bella, stop hurting yourself," he teased before giving me a peck on the lips.

He pulled back to kiss my nose before aiming for my lips again. I shimmied out of his grip and retreated to within a safe distance, "Edward, stop dangling me in front of Mike."

"Ah, you ruin all my fun," he whined, giving me the Cullen pout.

"Too bad. That isn't going to work today because I have to work with that," I pointed to Mike, "all day and having him ask me awkward relationship questions is not how I want to spend it. But if you can behave like a good boy then I'll make it worth your while later," I purred, hoping to entice him to good behavior.

"Really?! Do I get to roll over too?!" he asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Edward, go drown yourself," I mumbled before heading off to my guard stand.

Before I made it two feet he had pulled me back into his arms and into a dip, his lips were gently coaxing all the anger from my body. My arms seemed to wrap around his neck of their own volition as my lips began responding without any conscious effort on my part either.

He sighed and pulled back, resting his forehead against mine while he caught his breath.

"Always so dramatic," I teased, pecking his nose.

"Well it worked didn't it?" he threw back, nodding his head towards Mike who was pouting at the two of us.

"You suck!" I feigned anger, trying to get out of his grasp. He just held me tighter.

"Stop," he commanded simply.

"I don't want to," I pouted giving in anyway.

"Listen. I have to watch him fawn over you all day. This is my way of reminding him you are mine. If you prefer I could just show him the little mark I made right there!" he exclaimed before poking me in the side.

"Okay, okay. Just don't go all caveman on me again," I warned giving him Eskimo kisses.

Right as I was going in for a final good bye kiss, I was stopped by some horrible off pitch singing.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Emmett….that may be the gayest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Edward chuckled, shaking his head at Emmett's impromptu serenade.

"That's not half as gay as what goes into it," I chimed in, chuckling at my own joke.

"The only thing that goes into my mouth is Rosalie's amazing," Emmett started before Liz walked into the lifeguarding shack.

"cookies. Yes, my girl makes the best cookies," Emmett squeaked out, just barely covering himself.

He knew his mom and our boss wouldn't be quite as amused as we were by sexual innuendos, no matter how true they may or may not be.

"Is that some new slang for pussy?" Liz asked offhandedly while grabbing the gloves off the top shelf.

There was a collective gasp and an incredibly awkward silence before Emmett burst out into laughter.

"What?" Liz asked, closing Edward's mouth that was still wide open in shock.

"You…ju…..you…" Emmett tried to get out in his hysterical laughing fit.

"Unless you got a new girlfriend, Emmett, I know you definitely aren't talking about cookies. I've had to suffer through that girl's attempt at cooking before and amazing is definitely not the word I would associate with it. She's a sweet girl, but she belongs in the car garage and not in the kitchen," Liz commented.

"Mom you're so embarrassing," Edward mumbled his face still about 20 shades of red from his mom's now infamous usage of the p-word.

"Psh, alright that's a nice blush you got going on Edward. How very Bella of you," Liz teased, winking at me to ensure I wasn't offended by her remark. "Besides, Emmett thinks I'm a cool mom, don't you babe?" Liz asked using her signature pouty face. This was the original version of the Alice pout. Like mother like daughter I guess.

"Yeah mom," Emmett chuckled, "You are definitely a cool mom. Edward's just embarrassed because the closest he's been to pussy was birth and his old high school health book," Emmett chuckled, typically using any chance he could to make fun of his brother.

Edward looked like he was about to correct Emmett's assertion so I cut in, "Whatever Emmett, at the least Edward didn't just perform a one person gayanade in the middle of the shack."

I was a little upset that this was the best that I could come up with at the moment, but it was better than having Edward talk about how close he'd recently been with my lady bits right in front of Liz. I don't know if my face would ever return to its normal shade if every time I saw her I knew that she knew what her son and I had been doing.

"Yeah well at least I don't have to spend the rest of the day with that" Emmett mentioned pointing to Mike Newton who of course chose that exact moment to start mining for gold up his nose. Nasty.

"Ugh don't remind me," I whined pathetically.

"Well on that happy note it's time to start children. Have fun with Mike, Bella dear. And look on the bright side," Liz said trying to keep a straight face. "Maybe those rain clouds will finally burst and we'll get a proper lightening storm for once."

"My luck isn't that good," I mumbled. "Hey Edward?" I started hopefully.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Damn you," I grumbled, grabbing my fanny pack and whistle before heading to my post.

"Bella?!" Edward called out behind me before I could get much further.

"Change your mind?" I asked hopefully, as I turned around a little too fast and stumbled briefly before righting myself.

"No. I just wanted to give you this," he said cryptically before launching whatever it was at me.

It bounced off my hand and I squeaked at it landed on my foot, "Are you insane?!" I asked, glaring at him instead of picking it up.

He scoffed, "A baseball, no problem. But I little bottle of germ-x….way too intense for Bella Swan."

"A bottle of Germ-X?" I asked dumbfounded.

He pointed toward the ground at the forgotten bottle and sure enough he was right.

"Why would I need a bottle of Germ-X?" I asked, picking it up.

"Just in case booger hands tries to get his nasty fingers on my girl."

"How thoughtful of you," I replied sarcastically, tucking the little bottle into my fanny pack anyway.

I turned around to take my station when Edward stopped me yet again. Little pain in the ass.

"Bella…" he whined.

"What?!" I hissed, turning back around to find him much closer than I thought he was causing me to stumbled yet again except this time into his arms.

"Steady there, killer. I just wanted a kiss goodbye," he teased, playfully puckering his lips.

"Alright close your eyes," I instructed him.

He complied like a good little puppy so I licked my index and middle finger and pressed them against his lips. I tried not to giggle as he got really into it. When he tried to tongue my fingers I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out in laughter and ducked out of his arms fast.

I was halfway to my stand before he even figured out I had duped him.

"You are in so much trouble, Miss Swan," he yelled from inside the shack.

"Love you too," I giggled, momentarily forgetting my predicament.

The second I turned back around to see my chair I was reminded of my misfortune and my smile dropped almost immediately. The nasty little thing was smiling so brightly he looked like a fucking crack baby.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shrilled, his voice much higher than your average frosted hair boy-band wannabe.

"Hey Mike," I replied half heartedly, moving my guard chair over a bit so the arm rests weren't touching. His face fell when he saw me doing so, and his little puppy dog pout took over. I was quite proud of myself when I merely got up into my chair and completely ignored his hurt face. Maybe I was starting to get a backbone after all. Of course I could still feel his damn puppy dog eyes boring holes into the side of my face and my resolve.

Liz, bless her heart, blew the whistle then which thankfully broke Mike's stare, and saved me from letting him and his hygiene problems get the best of my sense of self preservation.

I was just starting to get comfortable with in my chair and with the masses of naughty children when I heard the distinctive crinkle of aluminum foil. I turned a little confused to Mike only to find him hammering into half of a peanut butter and fluff sandwich.

When he caught my shocked expression he sheepishly finished his bite and lowered the sandwich. "Swowwy. My Bwood wosher gwet wreawwy low while I'm working," he attempt to say through a mouthful.

"I didn't know that Mike. That must be rough," I replied when all I really wanted to say was, 'Yeah well you're fucking gross.' For some reason I don't think that would have been appropriate. I'd save it for later like he was saving that chunk of fluff on the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright as long as I eat and don't let the sun get to me. I bet you know what I'm talking about right," he hinted toward my unnaturally pale skin.

Ouch, talk about hitting a sore spot. Just because I seemed to lack the ability to tan and only burned didn't put me on the same level as Mike Newton. The fact that he was implying we had something in common made me cringe. We weren't friends. And we certainly weren't going to trade sun sickness stories. Especially not while he still had that fucking fluff on his face.

"You, um, have some white stuff on your face," I told him, trying hard not to 'that's what he said' my own statement.

"Wanna get it off?" he asked suggestively.

I considered my two options at this point. Drop kick him off the lifeguard stand and into the pool….or pour the whole bottle of germ-x onto his face. It was painfully obvious that no matter how many times I told Mike Newton that I wasn't interested he was never going to get it. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

I glanced over to the lifeguard shack hoping to get some sound advice from Edward, only to see the usual crowd of obnoxious girls hitting on my Edward. He was staring off into space with his blank work expression -- The one he put on whenever he was tired of telling bitches to back the fuck off. Of course I gladly would have done that for him but I was stuck in my own personal hell with Mike Newton, who still had his mom cutting the crust off his sandwiches and was also a closet nose picker. Awesome.

What really irritated me was that he never told any of them off anymore. If any guy was within two feet of me I was expected to immediately tell them to fuck themselves or to kick them in the balls. Passive submission to flirt tactics would result in him putting Emmett on the case or coming over and pulling the possessive shit all on his own. Total hypocrite bullshit in my mind.

So if I couldn't go over there and tell them off, wouldn't it only be fair to get Edward to do away with them himself. I looked over at Alice for confirmation on whether or not this plan would work. Although the whole group generally never acknowledged Alice's gift unless she brought it up herself, it was common knowledge that the girl just knew shit.

When we linked eyes she suddenly got her usually far off look. Moments later her eyes refocused and an exuberant smile of approval brightened her face. She nodded vigorously before nudging Rose and letting her in on the dish. Rosalie chuckled and shot the thumbs up at me before wincing a little bit at the part that included using poor Mike.

I followed her line of sight and found he was still looking at me with those hopeful eyes. It took everything in me to summon the strength to go on especially when Emmett caught my eye from his walking post and pretended to pick his nose. I flipped him off before sucking it up and doing what a had to do.

"Sure Mike. I'd love to get that for you," I told him in a monotone voice before wiping the fluff off his face with an over exaggerated slowness. So technically it wasn't sexual or a come on at all, but to anyone else watching (Edward) it may look way more sexual then it was.

Of course knowing Mike he assumed this meant I wanted to jump his bones. I was pretty sure he may have jizzed his pants in the process, but I wasn't paying much attention to him. My eyes were locked with Edward's who looked so pissed off.

_Good now tell the skanks off and be a good boy. You can go back to being mad at me later. _

Unfortunately Edward is a shitty mind reader. Not only did he not tell the skanks off but he decided he was going to start flirting with them. Oh he was in so much trouble when the first break started. I glared in his direction and he glared right back. Asshole.

Mike was oblivious to the whole Edward situation and continued to stare at the side of my face and at my boobs longingly. "Hey Mike…" I trailed of seductively.

"Yes?" he squeaked before clearing his throat, "I mean yes?" he rephrased in his sad attempt at seduction. Fail.

"Keep your eyes on the pool," I huffed. Channeling all my energies into watching the pool and death glaring at Edward instead of fucking with Mike's head. There was only so much the poor boy could take. And I was starting to feel a bit guilty about screwing with his head already.

I felt horrible for the kids because for the next 20 minutes I was the bitch lifeguard. I made Rosalie look kind. The highlight would probably have been when I told the 16 year old criminal wannabe to quit being a disrespectful piece of shit and try using the recycling bin. I also might have said something like he might need that cardboard box in the future has a house.

Several of the patrons had therefore taken to calling me some lovely terms of endearment.

Case in point:

"Do you think I can do a flip off the diving board?" one of them had asked another.

"I don't know. Ask her," the other one advised him, pointing in my direction.

"You want me to ask the Nazi Lifeguard?" he asked incredulously. "I think I'll pass. Totally not worth it."

Yeah I was definitely feeling the love.

And on top of that the nasty thunderclouds had taken up residence over the pool, and the wind was relentlessly chilling us to the bone. But there wasn't one drop of rain. Would it kill mother nature to cut me some slack and give me a little bit of thunder?

I was spiraling into my own personal den of emo when I heard some slurping next to me. And lo and behold there was a Mike Newton chowing down on an 'Activia' Yogurt.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"What?" he asked. "It keeps me regular."

I was about to ask him if he was talking about his time of the month when thankfully Liz blew the whistle to signal the end of the first shift from Hell.

I hopped off my lifeguard stand as fast as I could before storming over to Edward and his army of skanks. I barely kept my temper in check as when I reached him only to find him still he chuckling at whatever mindless comment one of his hoes had said.

_Mine_

"Hey Edward?" I ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh hey Bella. Is it break time already? I was having so much fun I guess I didn't even realize," he told me, his eyes alight with mischief.

_Oh. So. Fucking. Dead. _

"Yeah, can I speak to you a second," I ground out clenching my hands tightly by my side to prevent sucker punching the asshole in the face.

"I'm all ears," he flippantly replied, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head. This exposed a bit of his perfect abs and accented his gorgeously ripped arm muscles. All the skanks collectively gasped and I wanted to rip their eyes out. That was my hot piece of man.

"Alone," I amended.

"Fine," he groaned before turning to the army of bitches, "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

They all fawned over him giggling and trying to get in their best last minute flirts. One even tried to slip him their number.

I don't fucking think so.

I yanked it out of her hand before he could even respond and ripped it into tiny pieces. I even considered spitting on before I deposited it in the trash but I figured that no matter how upset I was, spitting was still nasty.

"In your dreams," I settled for.

She looked like she was really going to test me, but Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the storage closet before I could jump over the counter and put her in her place. I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie would have appreciated the chance to watch a bitch get beat down. Edward was just no fun.

He closed the door and turned on the side light before pushing me back into the door, "What's your problem?" he growled, pushing my hands above my head. I was effectively pinned against the door by his body. I was getting pretty turned on but I was still pissed as fuck.

"Excuse me?" I fumed not even believing what I was hearing. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"That's quite the mouth you have on you, Miss Swan. You kiss your mother with it?" he provoked. I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me but I couldn't help but play into it.

I was so frustrated and pissed off at this point that I was powerless to reason. The blood was rushing under my skin so fast that I could feel my face heating up. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins given me the foolish illusion of power. I could also feel my panties dampen, but I'm sure it was just a response to the passionate exchange. It was certainly not because I was getting turned on by this. No that would be wrong. I was definitely not getting off on this.

"Well at least I'm not going to have mouth AIDS from slumming it with all those nasty hussies," I vented ripping my arms out of his death gripe and poking him in the chest with them.

"Well at least my hands weren't anywhere near that vile Mike Newton's mouth," he panted out in anger. As he did so the pressure of his entire body on me shifted causing me to hold in a moan of sheer pleasure at the feeling.

The adrenaline apparently gave me super strength because I was able to shove his massive body off me. It was harder to think when he was getting me even more hot and bothered with his body. My libido was the worst Benedict Arnold--- it was always on his side.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite you know that?"

"How so?" Edward asked, contemplating taking a step forward which I hindered with my hands outstretched in the universal stop sign. And I bet the death glare on my face probably helped a little too.

"If a guy even tries to be nice to me, you freaking the fuck out. Even when I'm clearly not interested or he clearly isn't trying anything. Yet you get to talk to whatever girls you want and if one is flirting with you it's totally okay." I fumed gravitating closer as my anger got a hold of me.

"It's not like I'm interested in any of those girls!" he threw back throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Yeah well you were doing an awfully good job at not being interested just now." The rational side of my brain was long gone at this point.

"I was obviously trying to make you upset because of the little stunt you were just pulling with fucking Mike Newton which I know you just did to piss me off because you know how much I hate that asshole."

"Well it fucking worked didn't it! And I only did that because as usual you were surrounded by a bunch of girls and there was nothing I could do about it cause I'm not allowed to sick your 'roid rage brother on girls like you have him do to guys," I accused, getting as close as I could to being in his face. We were almost touching and every part of my body was on fire with anger and excitement and pure desire.

"Oh get off it Isabella. You knew I was like that before we started dating. You know I'm a territorial prick and that I will never be able to share you. It's not my fault every asshole in America tries to get into your pants," he fumed, pacing as best as he could in the small enclosed space of the storage closet.

"Oh please," I blew off trying not to let on how hot it made me when he used my full name, "That doesn't mean I should have to tolerate every STD ridden girl in America trying to get into yours!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Disfigure my face? Wear a bag over it? All those girls are only superficial and fake. It's not like they are interested in anything else besides what I look like."

"Exactly so that's why you should tell them to back the fuck off!"

"Would that make you feel better?" he asked, his voice changing from a yelling tone to his deep rough hot sex voice. Fuck I was in so much trouble.

"That's a start…" I muttered. His quick change in temper gave my body no time to adjust. My body was still overheated and I had nowhere to shift all this excess of anger that had built up during our little spat.

Then a brilliant idea popped into my head, "Of course I can think of something else that would make me feel even better," I told him stepping closer and trailing my hand up his abs, circling his naval, finishing my path up his chest to rest on his cheek.

As soon as he caught the drift of my thoughts he roughly pulled me closer and backed me up hard into the door. It was starting to get fucking hot in here. Man Nelly knew what it was all about, I was definitely going to need to lose some layers if I was going to make it.

Edward attacked my lips almost on instinct. Not the gentle loving kisses or the pecks of hello and goodbye we had regularly incorporated into or daily routines. No, the was a hot as fuck, steam up the shower mirrors, make you gasp in desperation I'm going to fuck you hard type kiss. Not that I had ever had one of those before in my life…..but I imagine that this is what one must feel like.

There was so much anger and pain in the kiss. He was attacking my lips and I was fighting back just as hard if not harder. I moved my hands into his hair and began tugging roughly on the ends. I'd pull till he tilted his head back and then I would yank him down further so I had better angle to his lips.

He, sensing my need to be closer, pushed me roughly up the door so we were eye level and with one hand reached down to hook my leg over his waist. My other leg shortly followed and I groaned in approval at the feeling of him hard against me. His length was pushing directly against me while my weight was pushing me down onto him.

He broke our kiss and began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down my throat. His breath was gusting across my collarbone as he moved causing Goosebumps to rise as my want increased. I needed him in me or I was going to spontaneously combust.

It's amazing how the need for one person can block out every other thought. It consumes every single sense of right and wrong, and numbs any other feeling besides this blinding need. My clit was all out throbbing in a panicked rhythm as it desperately urged me to seek friction from this infuriating yet perfect guy.

We began to pull at each other's clothing. There were no words exchanged just brief whimpers of pain or impatience as the clothes fell from our bodies. I had gotten him completely undressed in seconds, but was disheartened to find we still had one more obstacle in the way….my swim suit.

The only way to get a swim suit off all the way is to take it off the shoulders and pull it all the way down your body. All swimmers can attest to the horrors of trying to use the bathroom in your suit is wet from swimming. The damn thing is almost impossible to pull down and even a bigger nightmare to pull up.

My suit was drench with the sweat that had built up from our anger and from the intense heat that was building in the small confined space of the storage closet. It would have been a fucking nightmare to get the thing off.

Edward just didn't have the patience. After halfheartedly trying to mangle the shoulder strap over one of my arms, he huffed out in pure annoyance, "Why do you have to wear this fucking hideous one piece!"

I almost giggled at the annoyed yet confused look on his face as he attempt to work the 'fucking one-piece' off my body. And I would have too if it hadn't been for the fact that every time he tried to move me to get the suit over my arm his erection would rub brutally and fucking perfectly against my clit. Each time this happened we would both moan out in approval and he would double his efforts.

"If you don't like it, Edward, you can take it up with your mother," I chuckled thinking of how that conversation would go.

In retaliation to my teasing he pinched my nipples roughly through my suit causing a new wave of fluids to seep from my center and right onto his dick. His eyes darkened as he felt my juices dripping onto him and I knew my teasing was getting to him.

"A bra clasp. No problem. But throw a freaking swim suit at him and the man can't figure it out!" I huffed in annoyance as my needs still weren't being met.

I was turned on as fuck with a completely naked and gorgeous boyfriend willing and at the ready to take care of my problem and the only thing standing in my way was my uniform. Fuck this day. Fuck it to the deepest pits of Hell.

Edward was done with the attempts to right this swim suit so he did what any clever and horny boy would do; he simply pushed the crotch of my suit to the side and roughly pushed into me.

"Holy Fuck!" I gasped, in surprise at his sudden invasion.

God damn did it feel good. It had been only a week since we had last been together, but it had never been like this. He was pushing into me with such raw emotion and fervor that my back was sliding up and down the door with every thrust.

I completely forgot about the fact that we were in public as I let moans of approval fill the air. I vaguely heard the sound of a loud crash coming from somewhere and what sounded like beads falling continuously far off, but they were quickly pushed from my mind as another thrust from Edward caused my sight to dim around the edges.

He lifted my right leg up and put it over his shoulder while my left leg stayed in its place around his waist and----"OH MY GOD!" He hit every place inside me that had ever been left neglecting and longing. My leg stung a bit from the exaggerated stretch but it only fueled the pleasure that was rapidly coming to a head inside me.

He moved his forehead to rest against my sweaty shoulder and bit down lightly on my collarbone causing me to gasp out in pain. And as he did so he brought the hand that had been rest on the wall next to my face slowly down my body. At first he pulled my nipple roughly, enjoying my moan as I threw my head back and let him have free reign on the skin of my neck. Then he continued down to the area just below my belly button and right above my clit.

He ran his hand back in forth in this area causing a tingling sensation of anticipation to build. He was teasing me. I took one of my hands from its place locked in his hair and pulled his face up to mine. His pupils were dilated in intoxication and his face was strained with the tension of holding off his release.

I pulled his face close to mine and bit his lip roughly causing him to growl. A growl that vibrated straight to my core, making me sweep even more lubrication onto his hard erection that was currently balls deep in me. I pulled his bottom lip back while it was still in my teeth and let it snap back into place letting him see the challenge in my eyes.

He kept up our eye connection as his hand, that had been continuously teasing the sensitive area, slip lower and lower. I gasped in need, panting with encouragement for him to continue. It was all I needed. I just needed to feel him there and I would be gone. I was so close.

He held back a little above and I surprised myself when I actually growled back at him.

"Beg," he challenged keeping his hands just out of reach.

I contemplated calling his bluff and not giving him the satisfaction of my words, but I was. Just. So. Close. Even the notion of him having the willpower to pull away if I didn't comply was enough to make the words come spilling out of me, "Please, please, please, Oh God, please."

"Much better," he conceded, finally letting me have my release.

Almost as soon as he began to pull, pinch, and circle my sweet spot I came undone. It was the most intense it had ever been for me. Being with Edward every time was always a new experience but this took the cake. Everything in my spectrum of comprehendible thought was Edward. God I loved this man so much.

I was beginning to come down when I felt him still pumping into me. You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"Do you always have to win?" I mumbled, still trying to gather the strength to think let alone talk.

"No," he growled.

How very convincing of him.

"Let go, baby," I whispered in his ear.

I opened up my heavy eyes to see his look of pure concentration as he continued to pound into me. The prick was going to hurt himself and his man parts is he kept holding off like this. He just wanted to prove that he could last longer.

When he didn't respond and my second orgasm started to build I knew it was time to cheat a little. I urged his hand back down to my clit where it had been before and started to clench was walls around him on purpose.

He looked up at me in shock because he thought I was going again so soon which soon turned into a glare of disdain when he realized what I was doing. He continued to pound into me and I continued to clench around him tightly neither one of us willing to give up and just let go.

So I decided it was time to step it up a notch. I took my hand down between our bodies to our connection and wrapped my index finger and thumb as far around him as I could and began to squeeze alternating. When he thrust into me my fingers would smack against my own body and I would tighten my fingers. As he pulled out I would loosen them and return the pressure as he went back in all the while still clenching my walls.

Five more strokes was all it took for me to go once more and he followed shortly after. Somewhere in the misty haze of post-coital bliss I felt myself sinking.

Our breathing were the only two sounds I noticed at first and as my sense slowly came back into place I noticed other sounds too. There was the distinctive sound of rain on the roof and thunder which was alarming and gratifying all at the same time. How long had we been at it for.

I opened my eyes up to see darkness. At first I thought maybe I had been blinded, but was comforted when a flash of lightening came through the cracks in the door and illuminated the room. Edward's face was resting on my stomach. His eyes were closed and he looked the picture of restful sleep. He was beautiful.

I lightly ran my fingers through his hair and smiled as I felt his head start to slowly life off my belly.

"What happened to the lights?" he questioned drowsily.

"I think the storm took them out," I informed him in a light voice. It seemed like if I spoke above a certain volume it would ruin the perfection of this moment.

"What storm?" he asked.

I couldn't help but let my laughter escape vibrantly through my lips as I realized he had been just absorbed in me as I had been in him. It made those cheesy tingles fill my stomach as it settled on me that he was just as attached as I was.

We could tell each other a million times what we were feeling, but there were rare moments in time, such as now, when a circumstance or an event would display so perfectly those words that are too often spoken so that their meaning becomes ambiguously muddled into a profound mess likening their strength to that of an everyday greeting such as 'hello'.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sitting up so he could draw me against him back.

"I was just thinking about how ridiculous this all is. And how much you mean to me," I admitted lightly.

"How much do I mean to you?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you later," I said with a seriousness that I hoped he would recognize as not mere teasing.

"Fair enough," he sighed resting his sweaty forehead against the back of my shoulder.

"I think we should get going," I said, trying my best not to relax into the soothing heat of his back.

"No…." he whined, pulling me closer into his chest.

"Yes."

"Do we have to?" he pleaded, tightening his grip around my midsection.

"I think we must. We should probably figure out what we've missed during our little extended break," I teased, leaning my head back onto his shoulder and tilting my head back.

He puffed out a breath in annoyance, but when the next glimpse of lightening shined on his face, I saw it soften in agreement. He gently lowered his head, as my arms reached up and around his head. We met in the middle, our lips barely ghosting over one another's.

We each took that moment to cement this into our memories. While it may have been our first real big argument, a milestone in any relationship, it was the intimacy that came as a result of it (and not just the physical definition of that word) that made it so important to hold.

We got up slowly and dressed in silence, often meeting in the middle as we continued to throw on articles of clothes. My swim suit was still wet, so I opted to just take it off and go commando. Edward was a huge fan of this choice.

And we braced ourselves for the worst as we threw open the door, letting the elements assault us on our brisk jog to safety.

* * *

**Holy. That was the longest chapter ever. Okay so maybe that's an exaggeration but you guys know me. I don't write chapters this long on a regular basis. **

**This beast took on a life of its own. It convinced me that this story had a little more telling to do and I hope you guys are going to be willing to stay with me as I ride it out to the end.**

**I'm going to be updating my other stories shortly as well so please don't fret if it takes me another week to update. Real life is settling down and I'm back into writing mode. You can hold me to that.**

**But you know how to really get me writing faster?**

**Review! It always works. I'm a shameless hussy that sells herself for reviews. It's sad I know.**

**So just do it. Pretty please with Edward on top?**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**


End file.
